Estrelinhas Entrelinhas
by Noctis Relictus
Summary: [slash SBRL mpreg] Isso é o que acontece quando duas adolescentes decidem brincar de Mary Sue junto a seu casal preferido... Update: DESCULPAS A TODOS OS LEITORES!
1. Faltando Algo

**Capítulo I – Faltando Algo**

Aquela noite havia sido maravilhosa. Como todas as outras desde que começaram a viver juntos. Depois que se formaram em Hogwarts, Sirius usou o dinheiro que havia na sua conta no Gringotes para comprar um apartamento em Londres. Não era muita coisa, mas como era pros dois, estava muito confortável.

Trocavam carícias e beijos gentis por debaixo dos lençóis, sem dizer muitas palavras além dos ocasionais "te amo" e "eu também". Finalmente, Remus se aninhou nos braços de Sirius, prontos para dormir, até que este quebrou o silêncio.

- Remmy... eu estive pensando...

- Hm... você pensando? Prevejo chuva. - Remus interrompeu, o que lhe resultou em um beliscão na nádega.

- É sério...

- Pode falar.

- Estive pensando, a gente está tão bem, o apartamento, empregos... Mas está faltando algo!

- Você quer comprar um cachorro? Sirius, Eu já tenho você e isso já me faz ter que eliminar pulgas o suficiente do chão da sala! - Remus esforçava-se para não rir, tentando parecer sério naquilo que tinha acabado de dizer.

- Poxa, Remus... - O moreno se fez de muito magoado.

- Brincadeira!

- Eu estava pensando, porque não um bebê?!

- Repete, eu não ouvi direito! - Remus estava incrivelmente pálido, e a lua cheia não estava próxima.

- Eu disse: por que não um bebê?!

- Oh. - o lobisomem pareceu pensar nas possibilidades. - Se você realmente se dispuser a cuidar e educar a criança junto comigo e não jogar todas as tarefas pra cima de mim como você fazia com seus deveres de casa... A gente pode até adotar --

- E quem falou em adoção?

- EU falei em adoção, você espera chamar alguma mãe de aluguel? - Remus sentou na cama, cruzando os braços - Você espera que chamemos uma de suas primas? Imagine que LINDA a Bellatrix grávida! Ou a Narcissa, com aquela cara de cheira-bosta dela! Vai que o bebê nasce com uma marca negra e chamando Voldemort de Tio Voldie?

- Tio Voldie... Taí, Remus, você é um gênio!

- Sirius...

- Tá, voltando ao ponto inicial... Eu fiquei sabendo... Sabe como é, né, a Lily tem uns contatos com as medibruxas do St. Mungus e talvez haja uma possibilidade --

- NEM VEM!

- Remmy... - Sirius agora choramingava e punha no rosto aquela perfeita expressão de canino solicitador.

- Não me venha com essa cara...

- Ah Remmy... - e provocava Remus com carícias em sua nuca. - Imagine que linda seria uma criança NOSSA... A consumação de nosso amor! - disse isso com o tom mais dramático possível. Remus suspirou.

- Sirius-Black... - Remus suspirou outra vez - Digamos que, na mais remota das hipóteses, aquelas amigas malucas da Lily consigam fazer um de nós engravidar. QUEM vai engravidar?

- PAR!

- IMPAR! - Remus armou-se com a cara mais competitiva que sabia fazer, e Sirius não conseguiu prender as gargalhadas. - O que foi!?

- Nada, nada...Dolaciiiiiiiiiiiiiii....JÁ! - Sirius pôs dois, Remus pôs três. - OLÁ MAMÃE!

Remus bateu a cabeça repetidamente contra a cabeceira da cama.

- Ah, Remmy, não fica assim... você vai poder organizar um chá de bebê junto com a Lils!

- Aham, e eu também sentirei DORES e precisarei ir ao banheiro a cada MEIA HORA, e engordarei MAIS DE DEZ QUILOS --

- Não que a gordura extra seja ruim - Sirius interrompeu o discurso desesperado do outro. - Você está tão magro que seus ossos me machucam -- EI! - um travesseiro voou de encontro a seu rosto.

- Muito engraçado! Sirius, ALOOOW, é uma criança que vai estar dentro de mim, isso vai ser TÃO estranho...

- Dê graças a Deus de Alice e Lily estarem grávidas. Falando nisso, é a Aly que vai cuidar de você, sabia?

- A amiga da Lily maníaca por poções? Almofadinhas, ela é maluca, ou você esqueceu que foi ela que fez o Tiago virar um dodô no quarto ano???

- E você acha que eu vou deixar ela fazer algo de errado contigo? Frank que me perdoe, mas se ela te prejudicar de qualquer forma, ela vai dar a luz a morceguinhos. - Remus lhe jogou um olhar cético. - Por favor?

Houve um silêncio no qual Remus pareceu ponderar sobre o assunto. Finalmente, suspirou, cedendo. - Ok, ok, Sirius... Semana que vem a gente vê isso com Lily, tá certo?

- Amanhã? - Sirius insistiu.

- Quinta-feira.

- Quinta-feira então. - o animago abriu um sorriso sinceramente feliz, e beijou seu companheiro nos lábios, antes de acomodar os dois para dormir. - Yay! Hihihiihh! Uhuhuuhh!

- Sirius!

- Tô dormindo! - e fechou os olhos, sorrindo.

** Considerações **

_Keshi –_ Hey, o que eu tenho de escrever aqui neste espacinho ficwriter-leitor? ;;

_Tenebra – _Não reclama, foi você quem pediu pra gente escrever. ¬¬

_Keshi – _Entenda, todo autor fodão conversa com seus leitores. Vide /rubydevallois, /silverghost, /keshitoshimasa nesse último ela não agüenta e cai na gargalhada, /tenebracorvus, /ryoshiun... Conhece esse povinho?

_Tenebra – _É, já ouvi falar desses seres. Nice people they are. rindo Mas enfiiiiiiim, você bem que poderia me dar o crédito por vir com essa idéia pra fic, não?

_Keshi – _NA VERDADE caham a idéia foi minha... Você veio com a matéria prima. Eu sugeri e você gostou! faz pose

_Tenebra – _Vaca leiteira dos infernos. Mas deuses, eu nunca achei que fosse escrever uma mpreg... ''''''

_Keshi – _MOO! XD Ah, fala sério, mpregs são legais... =P Hey, não podemos esquecer do disclaimer! OO

**-- pausa para disclaimer –**

Harry Potter e todos os seus personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling, Bloomsburg, Warner, Rocco, etc, etc, etc.

Fic escrita SEM FINS LUCRATIVOS, de fã para fã.

É proibida a cópia não-autorizada desta fic. É uma fic, mas ainda assim é NOSSA. u.u

Educação não custa nada, é só chegar, perguntar, e dar os nossos merecidos créditos, afinal, N"S queimamos nossos Ticos e Tecos pensando nessa fic.

Noctis Relictus ®

**-- volta ao fanchat –**

_Keshi – _Pronto, fiz o disclaimer, ficou uma graça, né? olha para o disclaimer brilhante

_Tenebra – _Lindo, darling, mas falta alguma coisa... joga glitter em cima Perfeito. o/

_Personagem Surpresa 1 – _Será que dá pra vocês pararem com essa papagaiada toda e escrever o resto da fic? Eu quero aparecer! ¬¬

_Keshi – _Ô gente impaciente...

_Personagem Surpresa 2 – _Impaciente COM RAZÃO! A fic tá sendo escrita por causa da gente, afinal, não?! 

_Tenebra – _Indeed, indeed, mas até lá ainda são nove meses... rindo, enquanto as personagens puxam o cabelo dela O CABELO NÃO!!!!!! Oh damn, problemas técnicos, vamos ter que desligar!

**-- end of chat –**

P.S.: Vocês não sabem como reviews deixam ficwriters felizes! . É sério, a gente é capaz de conjurar patronos (© Keshi) com elas!


	2. Quase Uma Mulher

**Capítulo II – Quase Uma Mulher**

- Sirius, eu quero voltar pra casaaaa... - Remus olhava pra Sirius, suando frio, sentado na maca a espera de Alice Longbottom, que preparava a poção que o faria apto a engravidar - E se isso não der certo?

- O máximo que vai te acontecer é você ganhar tetas. - Sirius prendia o riso, sem muito sucesso.

- Oh merda! - Remus repreendeu-se pelo palavrão, tampando a boca - Você é muito mais forte que eu pra essas coisas, Sirius! Tenho certeza de que roubou no par ou ímpar!

- Como se rouba no par ou ímpar?

- Não sei, sei que você roubou! - Remus abanava-se, como se o ar lhe faltasse.

- Tá, agora deixa de ser mau perdedor. - Sirius ajudava a abanar Remus com uma edição d'O Pasquim do ano anterior. - Você concordou, não concordou? Pára de reclamar.

Naquele momento, a poção que Alice preparava deu um alto estalo, o que fez todos os presentes pularem, Remus um pouco mais escandalosamente. Acalmando-se (mais ou menos), decidiu distrair-se com uma costura solta da manga de seu suéter. Sirius ria daquela situação, afagando o braço de Remus em uma tentativa de confortá-lo - muito embora se contrariasse por acabar com sua diversão do momento.

- Muito bem! - Alice apareceu na porta, pondo só o rosto gorducho pra fora. - Remus, está preparado?, eu já terminei! - Alice sorriu.

- É, eu acho que estou pronto... ACHO!

- Então, deixe-me explicar. Não haverá mudança externa alguma, a não ser a barriga de gravidez habitual. Suas glândulas mamárias não crescerão. - nesse momento, Remus suspirou em alívio, e Sirius fingiu frustração. Remus lhe deu um tapa na cabeça, fazendo Alice rir discretamente. - A poção não permite esse tipo de mudança, o que o obrigará a ter uma ama-de-leite, ou recorrer a bancos de leite trouxas. Até aí entendido?

- Entendido! - Remus afirmava com a cabeça, como se estivesse anotando lições em Hogwarts.

- Ok, você vai tomar essa poção por três dias, à manhã e à noite. - Alice se interrompeu ao ver o olhar confuso de Sirius. - Sim?

- Er... Onde exatamente vai ficar o bebê quando Remus for fecundado? - Remus deu um gemido incomodado. Sirius definitivamente não precisava ter posto essa imagem na cabeça dele. Ele já estava mal o suficiente só em pensar que ia carregar uma criança em sua barriga.

- Presumo que a poção, além de alterar os gametas dele, também altere a estrutura de sua próstata - Remus gemeu novamente, pendendo a cabeça para frente. - , transformando-a em algo semelhante a um útero. - o pobre lobisomem agora segurava a cabeça com as mãos, e Sirius tentava conter seu sorriso. - Depois desses três dias, eu quero que os dois voltem aqui, para que coloquemos em prática o processo de fecundação, ok?

- Ehr, Alice, quem é que vai fazer isso, quero dizer, a fecundação... É você, não é? - Remus ergueu para a moreninha um olhar assustado, tomando o primeiro gole da poção.

- Eu e Lily. - Alice sorriu. - Deu certo em todas as nossas cobaias, Remus, nós estamos realmente empolgadas com a possibilidade de realizar isso em humanos! - À luz desse comentário, Remus engasgou, mudando o tom da sua pele para quase todas as cores possíveis do prisma, até ganhar o ar outra vez.

- Quer dizer que... não terá... - Sirius agora estava REALMENTE frustrado - er... envolvido? - Alice realmente lutava para conter o sorriso agora.

- Receio que não. - o animago bufou. - Tudo será realizado in vitro. - despejando o resto da poção num frasco de vidro, para em seguida tampá-lo, entregando-o ao casal. - Então, vejo vocês dois daqui a três dias!

- Er... o-obrigado, Alice. - Remus disse depois de algumas inspiradas fundas.

- É um prazer ajudar vocês dois. - sorriu.

---------

- Sem sexo... SEM SEXO! - Sirius resmungava um tanto alto enquanto os dois voltavam para casa. - Absurdo!

- Fale um pouco mais alto, o pessoal do Parlamento ainda não ouviu, Almofadinhas!

- Mas como?! Como pode ser concebido um bebê sem SEXO??? - Sirius falava com os olhos arregalados, gesticulando como um italiano.

- Tendo em vista que esse é um processo experimental e que somos homens e que a gravidez será possível apenas por um processo artificial, eu acho muito plausível que nosso bebê seja concebido sem sexo, Sirius!

- Mas... Mas... Mas eu... Aaah... - O moreno tinha os olhos fundos e fazia bico, como uma criança que deixara seu sorvete cair ao chão. Andando em direção à saída do St. Mungus, ele assobiara para Cão, a moto, vir discretamente ao seu encontro.

- Sem contar que você não é NEM UM POUQUINHO criativo, né, Almofadinhas? A gente pode fazer de conta... - Remus virou os olhinhos, fazendo uma cara debochada. - Remus subiu na garupa da moto, pondo o capacete, não sem antes coçar atrás das 'orelhas' do veículo para que ele parasse de buzinar em alegria.

- Hm...Gostei disso, Aluado, gostei mesmo! - Sirius sorriu, pondo o capacete e dando a partida em Cão.

---------

- ALMOFADINHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! - Remus gritava de dentro do banheiro, as seis da manhã.

- O que foi Aluado, cortou-se fazendo a barba? - Sirius abria a porta do banheiro para espiar.

- A ALICE NÃO ME AVISOU QUE EU IA MENSTRUAR! - Ele estava tão vermelho quanto o sangue que tingia suas roupas de baixo.

- Oh Merlin... - Sirius pendia a cabeça pro lado, como um cão curioso. - Não é à toa que as mulheres ficam tão inconstantes nesse período...

- Eu aqui nessa situação constrangedora e você vem me falar de TPM, Almofadinhas?! - de repente, a expressão de Remus mudou par uma de dor e desconforto, e ele sentou-se, encolhido em uma posição pouco ortodoxa.

- O que foi?

- Maldita cólica... ugh... - Remus remexia-se, tentando encontrar algum ângulo especial de dobramento do corpo em que sua barriga não doesse tanto.

- Mas porque diabos você está... Nu da cintura pra baixo, e deitado no chão frio do banheiro desse jeito...? - Sirius observava Remus deitado no chão abraçando os próprios joelhos.

- Parece que assim, dói um pouquinho menos...Almofadinhas... - O lobisomem olhou para o animago com um olhar suplicante.

- Sim?

- Compra absorvente pra mim?

- O QUÊ?

- Absorvente, idiota! - Ele revirava os olhinhos, a cada pontada de cólica.

- Mas eu não sei como...

- LILY! Lareira, pó de Flu, poção contra cólica. AGORA!

--------

- ...e ele me intimou a vir aqui só pra comprar a porcaria do absorvente.

- Parece que a poção realmente funcionou, hm? - Lily disse sorrindo. Ela tinha mandado James para a cozinha para lavar pratos; realmente não precisava de um iminente-pai fazendo graça da situação inusitada de seus dois melhores amigos. Claro, não foi sem protestos, e os resmungos poderiam ser ouvidos da sala de estar tranqüilamente. - Bom, você vem comigo à drogaria.

- Quê?! - Sirius parou de respirar por alguns momentos. Ele _realmente_ não queria ser visto comprando... coisas... de mulher.

- Claro, ué, acha que eu vou fazer sozinha o trabalho pra vocês dois? Embora eu adore ajudar Remus, quem está cuidando dele é você, portanto a responsabilidade é sua. - Os discursos de monitora realmente não mudaram...

- Mas Lily..

- Nada de 'mas'! É a primeira e única vez que o Remus vai ficar menstruado, mas mesmo assim, você TEM QUE aprender certas coisas, Sirius! O Remus vai ficar mais frágil, mais sensível a partir de agora, então, certos sacrifícios terão de ser feitos, ENTENDEU? - Lily frisou a última palavra, fazendo Sirius sentir-se como conversando com a sua mãe.

- Táa...Vamos logo, antes que eu me arrependa dessa história de ter filhos. - Bufou o animago, cheio de má vontade. Lily deu um 'até logo' para James, jogando um beijo, puxando Sirius pela mão, saindo de casa.

- Empolgado, Sirius?

- É... - ele abriu um sorriso - Espero muito que dê certo, sabe?! Eu gostaria mesmo de ter um filho que se parecesse com o Aluado!

- Você sabe que há uma possibilidade de o bebê nascer com a licantropia de Remus, não é?

- Já havia pensado nisso... - Sirius suspirou, olhando para as árvores douradas de Outubro - Mas eu acho que é perfeitamente contornável e --

- Contornável se a criança suportar o processo de transformação, não é?

- Ohh Lils... Pensemos nisso depois, não estoure a minha bola. Eu realmente não quero ficar triste agora. Nós nem ao menos sabemos se vai dar certo... - Ele sorriu um sorriso pálido e fraco. Realmente era uma possibilidade assustadora. E nem tão remota quanto ele gostaria...

Lily percebeu o leve desânimo de Sirius, e lhe pôs a mão no ombro, sorrindo sinceramente para reconfortá-lo. - Confie no nosso trabalho. Tenho certeza de que tudo dará certo.

Sirius, no entanto, pareceu ainda mais pensativo. - Agora me ocorreu... E como vai ser durante as luas cheias? Será que as transformações não vão prejudicar...?

- Não acho que o lobo vá prejudicar sua prole... Embora realmente me intrigue se os fetos também não sofrem a metamorfose... - Sirius empalideceu ao ouvir isso. - Ah, chegamos. Agora, eu escolho, mas VOCÊ paga, ok?

--------

- Nunca-mais-me-faça-fazer-isso-ouviu-Remus-John-Lupin?!?! - Sirius resmungava enquanto chegava em casa, e encontrava Remus sentado no bidê. - O que você tá fazendo aí?

- Estou esvaindo-me em sangue! Impressionante essa experiência de sangraaaar, sangraaaar... E eu não ia sujar o chão, então estou aqui, com o traseiro na água, que nem um pato!

- Oh Merlin... - Sirius ria e entregava o pacote para Remus. - Tome um banho e vire-se com isso - apontou o pacote de absorventes - a Lils disse que você saberia usar direitinho. - Sorriu e fechou a porta do banheiro, andando em direção ao quarto, jogando-se na cama pesadamente.

Após algum tempo, Remus saiu do banheiro, deitando-se na cama ao lado de Sirius, e jogando um braço por sobre seu tórax. Este virou-se de lado, agora de frente para Remus, e pôs o braço em volta de sua cintura, puxando-o para si e acariciando os cabelos castanho-claros salpicados de prata.

- Sirius... - havia um tom de preocupação em sua voz.

- Hmm?

- Tem alguma coisa te perturbando?

- ...não é nada.

- Se não fosse nada você não hesitaria.

Silêncio. Sirius suspirou.

- O que foi? - Remus tirava dos olhos cinzentos de Sirius uma mecha de cabelo, prendendo-a atrás da orelha.

- A licantropia... Como ela vai afetar...

- Entendo... Mas... É um risco... - Remus sorriu gentilmente, embora não tão honesto. Temia as conseqüências que sua maldição poderia trazer à gravidez.

Sirius assentiu com a cabeça, também hesitante. - Parece que você está aceitando mais a idéia.

- Que jeito? - Remus disse humoradamente. - Agora que já foi feito, não tem como se arrepender.

- Mas eu me assusto. As transformações... As suas transformações. E se a sua licantropia passar à criança, ela sobreviveria às transformações? Eu vejo há anos isso acontecer com você e não sei se um bebezinho agüentaria a dor. Isso me aflige.

- Bom, o nosso primeiro passo já foi dado, falta o segundo, que é a concepção e o terceiro: Saber se eu realmente engravidei. O quarto é ver se eu conseguirei manter uma criança e o quinto é a prova de fogo da Lua Cheia. Eu também estou assustado, mas agora que começamos, eu quero terminar. E quero terminar com um bebê no colo. - Remus sorriu, esperançoso, aninhando a cabeça no peito de Sirius.

- É bom vê-lo animado...Eu também quero muito. Mesmo! E olha que bonitinho, uma família canina! Um lobisomem, um cachorrão e um filhotinho! - Descontraiu Sirius, dando uma gostosa risada.

- Três dias né? Estou ansioso...

- Eu também, Aluado, eu também... - Almofadinhas o puxou mais pra perto, beijando-lhe a fronte. Sirius envolveu Remus com as pernas, fazendo-o encaixar-se nele, embalando-o como uma criança.

* * *

**Considerações **

_Keshi__ -_ Ok, eu comecei da vez passada, agora você começa!

_Tenebra__ -_ Whatever... Bom, como podem ver, esse capítulo já tomou um tom mais... sombrio, talvez?

_Personagem Surpresa 2 -_ E eu estou mofando aqui na gavetinha dos projetos...

_Keshi__ -_ /virando-se para Personagem Surpresa 2/ Entenda, você ainda tem 9 meses nessa gavetinha, então acostume-se e monte seu cafofo nela! u.u /olha para os leitores/ Pois é, vocês viram? Pensaram que a gente ia esquecer o papo de licantropia e tudo o mais não é? Mas não esquecemos nãoooo... Claro que não! o/

_Personagem Surpresa 1 -_ Eu vou ter dentinhos?

_Keshi__ -_ Todo mundo tem... o.o

_Personagem Surpresa 1 -_ Tô falando daqueles dentinhos afiadinhos... Eu vou fazer 'wah wah' também né?

_Keshi__ - _" Cristo...Pobre de mim...

_Personagem Surpresa 2 -_ E os olhos dourados? /fascinada/ Os olhos dourados do papai são lindos!

_Tenebra__ -_ Tá, concordo... Mas ainda não sei qual de vocês duas vai ter os olhos dourados... XD

_Personagem Surpresa 1 -_ Eu quero olhos cinzentos... Aqueles olhos sexies do papai... Não é mesmo? Os papais são sexies!

_Keshi__ -_ E você LÁ SABE o que é sexy, projeto de quase-gente? /vira para os leitores/ Temos agradecimentos a fazer, ora ora!

**Para Ameria:** É CLA-RO que vai ter a parte das mamadeiras, fraldas etc. Vai ser uma das partes mais engraçadas da fic, já está quase toda planejadinha. Espere para ler!

**Para Mushi:** DOLACIIIIII! hahahahhaa Mushizinha, a gente ainda não sabe se rola Lemon nessa fic ou não. Claro que, como você, nós amamos Lemon, mas, onde encaixar Lemon nessa fic? Oh dúvida! Sirius Sacana EVER! Sempre sempre mesmo!

É, fique sempre por aqui pra conferir se mais cabeças = mais atualizações, é o unico jeito de ficar sabendo!

_Tenebra__ -_ ANYWAY... Quero agradecer às duas gentis moças por comentarem! o/ E eu acho que tenho uma idéia para encaixar Lemon na fic, mas vai ficar tããão gratuito que até desanimo... ..'''

Acho melhor desligarmos por agora, não tenho mais nada pra acrescentar agora o.o/ Et tu, Keshi?

_Keshi__ -_ O Disclaimer, mulher! OO'''''

**-- pausa para o Disclaimer rosa, brilhante e glam de Tenebra e Keshi -- **

Harry Potter e todos os seus personagens pertencem a J.K Rowling, Bloomsburg, Warner, Rocco etc etc etc.

Fic escrita SEM FINS LUCRATIVOS, de fã para fã.

É proibida a cópia não autorizada dessa fic. É uma fic, mas ainda assim é NOSSA. u.u

Educação não custa nada, é só chegar, perguntar e dar os nossos merecidos créditos, afinal, N"S queimamos nossos Ticos e Tecos pensando nessa fic.

Noctis Relictus ®

**-- fim da pausa para o Disclaimer rosa, brilhante e glam de Tenebra e Keshi -- **

É, agora, acho que não há mais nada para acrescentar, a não ser: Leiam e reviewem! Podemos conjurar Patronos com as reviews de vocês!

_Personagens 1 e 2:_ Ei!!! E a gente?!

_Tenebra__ e Keshi -_ CAMA!!!!!!!!


	3. À Moda Antiga

**Capítulo III – À Moda Antiga**

Os três dias passaram rápido. Bom, pelo menos para quem estava de fora. Para Remus, aqueles foram três longos dias de tortura, com as cólicas massacrantes e o sangue esvaindo-se a cada momento, o que o deixava mais pálido do que já era. E Sirius, pobre cão, passou todo esse tempo resmungando ao fazer todos os trabalhos da casa, mesmo os mais simples como pegar um copo d'água na geladeira.

- Lobisomem safado, me extorquindo só por causa de uma dorzinha... - bufava.

- Olha quem fala! - Remus respondia. - Quem é que me explorava quando ficava roxo depois de um jogo de quadribol, hein? E além do mais, você não tem IDÉIA de como dói... - terminou a frase com um meio-gemido.

- Nem quero saber como dói... As vezes eu tinha a impressão de que você estava verde.

- VERDE? - Remus arregalou os olhos - Como assim, VERDE?

- Verde ué... Assim, verde musgo... - Sirius divertia-se olhando a expressão assustada de Remus. -

Brincadeira, seu mané. - riu - Tá pronto pra ir pro St Mungus?

- É, eu acho que sim... Lareira ou Cão?

- Se você estiver disposto a enfrentar Cão caçando gat --

- Lareira!

- Ok, então, - Sirius disse quase rindo.

* * *

- Você está querendo dizer que eu vou ter que -- - Sirius olhava pra Alice e Lily, resmungando.

- É isso aí que você tem que fazer. - Lily empurrava-o para uma saletinha. - Aqui está o seu potinho, esteja a vontade, nós temos o dia todo pela frente! - Sorriu ela.

- Como vocês faziam isso com as cobaias? - Meio contrariado, Sirius pegou o potinho, entrando na saleta.

- Monitoramento de cópula, as ratas o faziam por nós. - Alice dizia aquilo como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. - Nós ainda temos que engravidar um cara, Sirius, vamos logo! - Ela virou-se para Lily. - Estarei no laboratório, preparando o equipamento e o Remus.

- Boa sorte! - Lily riu - Remus está tremendo mais que vara verde! - e fechou a porta com um clique suave.

Sirius averiguou a sala. Havia uma poltrona, virada de frente a um televisor. Ao lado da poltrona havia duas cestas. Uma com revistas pornográficas, exibindo em suas capas loiras aleatórias de bustos avantajados. A outra tinha fitas de vídeo, com os nomes mais pitorescos que jamais vira em sua vida.

Olhando para o potinho, decidiu que nada daqueles apetrechos adiantaria, e sentou-se na poltrona. "Vejamos..." pensou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. "Teve aquela vez que ele me convenceu a usar... oh sim... hehe."

* * *

Remus esfregava as mãos, nervoso, olhando tudo ao redor, enquanto Lily o examinava.

- O que tanto você apalpa aí, Lils? - Remus a via apertando suavemente seu ventre e fazer 'Hms' e 'Anhhs' exibindo uma expressão concentrada.

- Sua menstruação parou de descer, não? - Ela pareceu não ouvir a pergunta, e Remus não teve tempo de repetí-la.

- Parou sim, porque?

- Porque agora é hora de você ovular. - Ela pegou um frasquinho num armário de vidro. - Isso vai acelerar o processo, temos tempo suficiente até que Sirius saia da salinha de coleta. - Ela sorriu. - Tome, é meio amarguinha, mas se virá-la de uma só vez, vai parecer menos amarga.

- Já devo ter tomado coisas mais amargas... - ele virou o conteúdo do frasco goela abaixo, só para ter um súbito acesso de tosse, o que fez Lily rir. - Retiro o que disse.

- Avisei, não avisei? Agora é só esperar um tempinho... Oh, e não se preocupe, Rem! - ela disse ao ver o semblante assustado de Remus. - Esse processo é indolor. - ele suspirou.

- Pelo menos isso... Não gosto nem um pouco das reações que meu corpo está tendo. - a sua expressão era a de um lobo ômega que acabou de ser mordido.

- Não quero te assustar, mas nos próximos nove meses, se der certo, seu corpo vai sofrer muitas mudanças impressionantes. Depois, a sua vida é que vai sofrer mudanças impressionantes! - Lily sorriu - Nada que não seja recompensador, pode apostar!

- Só pensar que minha barriga vai crescer, ficar redonda... Que eu vou carregar uma criança DENTRO de mim. Sabe, meninas são preparadas pra pensar nisso com naturalidade desde muito pequenas, mas homens não! Dias atrás, seria inconcebível a idéia de gerar outra pessoa!

- Nisso você tem razão, acho que você vai sentir muito mais as mudanças, estranhar mais o seu corpo... - Ela sentou-se - Mas como eu disse, nada que não seja recompensador!

- Tenho certeza de que será mesmo, muito recompensador...Na verdade, eu espero!

* * *

Um girar de maçaneta indicou que Sirius concluíra o trabalho que lhe foi designado. Qual não foi a surpresa de Lily e Alice ao ver a expressão de 'eu-acabei-de-ter-um-orgasmo-incrível-olhe-meu-sorriso-satisfeito' que ele ostentava. Essa visão fez Remus corar; algo no modo com que Sirius o olhava dizia que ele não usara nada do material disponível na salinha.

Alice pigarreou chamando a atenção do animago. - A amostra, Sirius?

- Aqui, - respondeu, entregando o potinho a ela e displicentemente sentando-se numa cadeira ao lado da maca de Remus, inclinando-se em se ouvido. - Foi bom pra você? - sussurrou.

- SIRIUS! - o lobisomem conseguiu corar ainda mais, e deu um tapa na cabeça de Sirius, que dobrava-se de rir.

- Ahem... - Lily começava a falar - Com o material colhido de Sirius naquele potinho, e o material que colhi de Remus há pouco, eu vou fecundar o ovulozinho - ela falava como se tudo aquilo fosse um processo muito fofo e sorria - e se tudo der certo, daqui a algumas horas, eu volto com seu filhinho num tubo de ensaio. Alguém aqui vai sair pra almoçar? Eu quero que tragam almoço pra mim, eu vou ficar com fome... Corrida de espermatozóides no microscópio é algo realmente excitante de se ver. - Lily riu e virou-se para entrar no laboratório, deixando o pedido de almoço como se fosse uma ordem.

- Eu vou lá pra dentro também, há muito a ser feito! - Alice sorriu - Aliás, a Lily gosta do macarrão ao sugo do restaurante da rua Baker, e eu acompanho esse almoço! - Ela já ia entrando quando lembrou-se de algo - AH! Com almôndegas, por favor!

- Exploradoras! - Sirius resmungou, brincando, enquanto Alice entrava no laboratório. - Comida italiana, então? - olhou para Remus sorrindo - Vamos?

* * *

Sirius andava de mãos dadas, mas seus pensamentos estavam longe... Ou não tão longe assim. Remus parou em frente ao restaurante recomendado pelas amigas, enquanto via seu companheiro continuar a andar.

- Sirius? - o viu parar, virar abruptamente e o encarar com uma cara de 'eu-tive-uma-idéia-maravilhosa-e-você-vai-me-ajudar'. Engasgou com o olhar lascivo. - Si-sirius, o que foi!?

- Nada, - pegou-o pelo pulso - apenas venha comigo. – Sirius o levou até um beco escuro, encostou-o na parede, e avançou com beijos em seu pescoço. Remus, ainda surpreso, tentou afastar Sirius, que o encarou muito sério, mas com o rosto afogueado. - Escuta, eu ainda não engoli aquela história de fecundação no vidro. Pra nós vai ser à moda antiga mesmo!

Remus riu, envolvendo sua perna em suas ancas. - Concordo plenamente, - sussurrou a seu ouvido, lambendo a orelha de Sirius em seguida, fazendo-o arrepiar-se. Beijaram-se languidamente; Sirius desabotoou suas calças e, tirando as de Remus, encostou-o na parede novamente, e o penetrou. Remus sentiu uma forte dor, como se estivesse sendo rasgado. Atirando a cabeça para trás, proferiu um grunhido de dor, juntamente com Sirius.

- Remmy! Você está mais apertado do que de costume! – Sirius disse, mas continuou com as estocadas rápidas e ritmadas mesmo assim. Remus gemia aos sons delas, esquecendo-se da dor. Finalmente, chegaram ao clímax, apoiando-se um no outro para recuperarem o fôlego. Sirius estava com um sorriso besta nos lábios. - Se esse negocio que você tomou faz ficar virgem novamente, eu vou pedir uma caixa enorme pra elas! - murmurou.

Remus, por outro lado, não gostou nada da idéia. - Pelo amor de Merlin, Sirius... Me lembre de nunca mais -_ai_- tomar essa poção pra depois fazer sexo contigo... Não sinto tanta dor desde a nossa primeira vez... - Sirius mudou sua expressão, beijando ternamente a têmpora do outro.

- Tanto assim? - Remus assentiu com a cabeça. Sirius o beijou de novo. - Desculpa se eu te machuquei.

- Tudo bem. - pegando as suas calças (devidamente _empoeiradas_, por sinal) do chão, Remus vestiu-as, enquanto Sirius abotoava as suas. - Melhor a gente comprar o nosso almoço e comê-lo no hospital mesmo...

- ...ou Lils e Aly vão nos capar pela demora. - Sirius completou a frase. Os dois saíram do beco com os rostos mais sonsos impossíveis, mesmo com alguns indivíduos os olhando curiosos, ou simplesmente enojados.

* * *

- ONDE-VOCÊS-SE-METERAM? - Lily os recebera no consultório com o rosto da cor dos cabelos - Se demorassem mais meia hora, todo o trabalho iria por água abaixo! - Lily parecia muito brava enquanto Alice, atrás dela, murmurava 'É exagero dela, não levem em conta.' para que Remus e Sirius fizessem leitura labial - Do que vocês estão rindo?

- É que eu lembrei de você brigando com o James nos tempos de escola, Lils. - Remus, o rei da mentira, não ficava nem corado ao mentir descaradamente para a ruivinha. Afinal, não podia dizer que estava rindo de Alice desmentindo-a atrás dela. - Você ficou vermelha como naquela época!

- Você não quer saber o que compramos para o nosso almoço, Lils? - Sirius mudava de assunto, antes que Lily ficasse ainda mais hiperbolicamente histérica e Alice não conseguisse mais prender as risadas.

- Que se dane o almoço agora... - Lily suspirou. - Temos trabalho a fazer ainda. Remus, pode pôr a camisola, por favor? Alice, prepare a seringa enquanto eu preparo Remus. Sirius, agradeceria imensamente se você esperasse lá fora.

- O QUÊ?

- Você é distração demais pra Remus. E não, não adianta vir com essa cara pra cima de mim. - ela ratificou ao ver a expressão de 'cãozinho-abandonado-pedindo-caridade' que era uma de suas marcas registradas.

Resmungando como um cão contrariado, Sirius saiu da sala, fechando a porta detrás de si. Dando uma risada discreta, voltou-se para Remus, que já trocara de roupa e estava deitado, tenso, na maca. Novamente começou a apalpar seu ventre, mas seu semblante era preocupador. Remus ficou ainda mais tenso.

- Alice, vem cá dar uma olhada nisso.

- Sim Lil... Oh Merlin. - Ok, agora Remus estava nervoso por completo.

- O que -- o que aconteceu? - Remus perguntou assustado.

- Não tenho certeza... - Lily parecia pensar o que poderia ter acontecido. - Alice, vá checar as cobaias...

"Aimerlinaimerlinaimerlin"

- Todas elas têm a mesma anomalia...

- ANOMALIA?! - o lobisomem estava pálido.

- Significa que a gente vai ter que reiniciar os estudos? - Disse Alice, ignorando os ataques de nervoso de Remus.

- Talvez sim... Mas isso não é de todo ruim, eu creio. Alice, cheque se as cobaias que já tiveram filhotes ainda possuem essa anomalia, por favor?

- LILY POTTER! - Remus suava frio - O QUE DEU ERRADO????

- Não deu EXATAMENTE errado, mas a poção de alteração de estruturas que nós demos a você alterou mais do que devia. Nós não havíamos notado nas cobaias, porque nelas a mudança é realmente pequena, mas em você deu para perceber.

- O que aconteceu? O que mudou? O que vai acontecer?

- Lily, as cobaias paridas não apresentam a deformação. - Alice disse na porta da salinha, sorridente.

- Que alívio! - Lily também sorriu, virando-se para Remus. - O que aconteceu foi: Seu reto bifurcou-se, ligando-se com a sua próstata modificada, ou seja, seu útero. Sendo assim Reminho, podemos dizer que até o final da gestação, se houver gestação, você é um... Como direi... - Lily revirava os olhinhos, procurando palavras.

- Hermafrodita? - Disse Alice ainda da porta, alertando Lily enquanto Remus escorregava da maca, desmaiado - OH MEU DEUS, LILY O REMUS VAI CAIR!

* * *

Havia vozes à sua volta.

- Você acha que ele vai acordar logo?

- Ele PRECISA acordar logo, Alice!

Onde ele estava?

- Melhor chamarmos o Sirius...

- NEM PENSE NISSO! Eu tenho uma idéia melhor.

Hã? Idéia?

- Lily, não faça isso, vai molhar tudo, NÃO, LILY!!!

SPLASH.

Tarde demais.

Remus acordou e levantou numa só ação, calafrios percorrendo toda a sua pele devido à água gelada.

- Uuunf... O que aconteceu hein? Por que você me molhou, Lily?

- Eu precisava te acordar, temos um óvulo a injetar em você! - A ruivinha estava com as mãos na cintura, batendo o pé no chão.

- Mas você disse algo sobre hermafroditas e...

- Fui eu que disse, Rem'. - Alice falou. - E eu quero dizer a você que graças a um efeito inesperado da poção de alteração de gametas, você será um hermafrodita um tanto quanto incomum durante toda a sua gestação. - Ela tentava fazer aquilo parecer normal.

- E depois?

- Depois, tudo dentro de você voltará ao normal! - Lily sorriu e em seguida virou-se para Alice - Assim espero... Remus - tornou a falar com o lobisomem - você está pronto?

- Estou... Meio chocado, mas já que é assim, estou.

- Deite-se outra vez, é agora ou nunca! - Alice fazia Remus se deitar, enquanto Lily vestia as luvas descartáveis, máscara e preparava a seringa.

* * *

**[[considerações]]**

**Keshi****:** Olaaaaaaaaaaaaah povo! _-aplausos- Nossas_ considerações do chap 3! O que acharam? Estão gostando? Reviewem....o/ Temos um agradecimento a fazer:

**YOOOOOOOOOOOOORU OBRIGAAAAAAAAAAADA!**

Sem você, nós não desbloquearíamos e os leitores ficariam órfãos de fic por um BOM tempo! (Admita que os motivos do nosso bloqueio foram extremamente plausíveis)

**Tenebra****:** Tá certo que você obrigou a gente a colocar a censura da fic como R, mas a gente te agradece de MONTES mesmo assim! XD

**Keshi****:** _-vira pra Tenebra- Foi_ por uma ótima causa, e sem contar que os efeitos da participação da Yoru renderão MUITAS risadas!

**Tenebra****:** Veritas... Assim como NOS rendeu bons momentos rindo pra caramba, não? o/

**Keshi****:** Vero, veríssimo! Hey, você está sentindo falta de duas pestinhas?

**Tenebra****:** Elas já foram concebidas, ne... finalmente saíram da gavetinha! Agora é só esperar...

**Keshi****:** Mas elas estão muito quietas....

**Lupin****:** Depois da canseira de hoje, o que você esperava?

**Tenebra****:** _-pula de susto- Erm_... OO'' O que _voc_ faz aqui?! oO''

**Lupin****:** Eu sou personagem também, ora bolas! Também posso participar das considerações!

_ -Keshi VOA em Lupin, pendurando-se no pescoço dele-_

**Tenebra****:** _-pigarreia pra reganhar a compostura- E_ por que RAIOS vocês não apareceram antes? TT' _-olha pros lados procurando por Black-_

**Lupin****, _com Keshi dependurada nele como um macaquinho fazendo barulhinhos como 'yaaaawn-'_:** não?

**Tenebra****:** Oh sim... _-winces, e continua procurando por Black- ...cad_ o Sirius? o.O

**Lupin****:** Ainda meio chocado com a notícia de que eu serei hermafrodita por nove meses. Não que ele não esteja feliz... _-pigarreia-_

**Tenebra****:** Ficar sem sexo por nove meses deve ser uma experiência chocante pra ele... _-risos-_

**Lupin****:** Quem disse que ficaremos sem sexo durante nove meses? Endoidou mulher? Eu não aguentari-- _-pigarreia de novo, pegando Keshi no colo, já que percebe que ela não vai largá-lo- Pequenininha_ ela, não? o.O

**Tenebra****:** Quase uma pigméia! XD _-manda um beijinho pra Keshi quando essa a manda tomar no cu-_

**Lupin****:** Vocês me lembram meus tempos de escola! _-risos- Também_ tínhamos entre nós esse tipo de tratamento carinhoso. Aliás, eu quero elogiá-las pelo trabalho, está ótima a fanfic!

**Tenebra****:** _-surta, e pula no pescoço de Lupin também- _WAAAAAAAAAH obrigadaobrigadaobrigadaOBRIGA-DA! _-reforça a gratidão com um beijo na face do lobisomem-_

**Lupin****:** Tá, quem apóia a idéia de irmos até em casa, acordarmos o Sirius e comermos algo juntos?

**Tenebra****:** JÁ É!

_-Keshi soh faz 'uhum' e continua absorta agarrada em Remus- _

**Lupin****:** Então aqui encerramos esse chat! o/

**Tenebra****:** ENCERRAMOS O CARAMBA! _-puxa Keshi- Temos_ agradecimentos a fazer e um disclaimer viado a exibir!

**Keshi****:** Disclaimer tá na segunda gaveta da escrivaninhaaaaaaaa... _-sem soltar Remus-_

**Tenebra****:** _-suspira, e vai pegar o disclaimer glam e cor-de-rosa, resmungando-_

**Lupin****:** Quem vocês ainda têm de agradecer? _-sorri-_

**Tenebra****:** Aos nossos queridos reviewers, quem mais? _-sorri de volta, e pigarreia- E_ devo acrescentar, eu fiquei uma boa meia-hora rindo das reações deles...

_-Keshi com olhinhos em forma de coraçon-_

> Anna-Malfoy: Uau, uma alma que gosta de mpreg o.o/

Angellore DeLynx Snape: Viu, viu? Ela concorda conosco quando dizemos que dá pra conjurar patronos com reviews! o/

Natália: Oh Mon Dieu... _-leva uma mão à testa- Espero_ que não tenhamos que pagar sua terapia...

Karol Malfoy: Para não traumatizarmos mais as pessoas, decidimos não revelar tais sórdidos detalhes...

Dana Norram: É legal vê-lo perdendo a compostura diante dessas constrangedoras situações... não concordas comigo? =D E, bom, quanto às duas serem lobinhas, não sabemos ainda... tem que ver quem vai ter os olhos dourados o/

Hope Black: É, sabemos disso. _-joga o cabelo pra trás- Ceninha_ impagável essa do Remmy "dando uma de pato", não? XD

Daisuke: Quem disse que nós somos descaralhadas?! Meu caralho psicológico é muito ativo, viu? [piada interna]E o da Keshi é azul e com o formato de Cristo![/piada interna] _-não se controla e rola no chão de rir-_

Yui: Que bom que gostou! o/ Espere os próximos capítulos!

**Lupin****:** _-falando com Keshi- Como_ assim, em formato de Cristo?

**Keshi****:** Depois eu explico! XD

**Tenebra****:** Para encerrar, o nosso disclaimer cor-de-rosa e GLAM!

**Keshi****:** _-vira-se para Lupin- O_ dever me chama, só um minutinho!

**-- pausa para o Disclaimer rosa, brilhante e glam de Tenebra e Keshi -- **

Harry Potter e todos os seus personagens pertencem a J.K Rowling, Bloomsburg, Warner, Rocco etc, etc, etc.

Fic escrita SEM FINS LUCRATIVOS. De fã, para fã.

É proibida a cópia não autorizada dessa fic. É uma fic, mas ainda assim é NOSSA. u.u

Educação não custa nada, é só chegar, perguntar e dar os nossos merecidos créditos, afinal N"S queimamos nossos Ticos e Tecos pensando nessa fic.

Noctis Relictus®

**-- fim da pausa para o Disclaimer rosa, brilhante e glam de Tenebra e Keshi -- **

**Keshi****:** _-volta a se pendurar em Remus- _

**Tenebra****:** Beleza! o/ _-se junta aos dois- Vem_ cá, é você que vai cozinhar, né, Remus? Eu não ouso comer a comida do Sirius não.

**Lupin****:** Eu não ouso deixá-lo cozinhar mesmo... Ele só sabe fazer pipoca! _-saindo com as duas-_

** -- end of chat --**


	4. Cheio Como A Lua

**Capítulo IV – Cheio Como A Lua**

Na semana seguinte à fecundação de Remus, tudo parecia continuar do mesmo jeito que sempre fora, e naquela semana que Alice e Lily deram a ele de prazo para saber se ele havia engravidado não havia acontecido nenhuma mudança brusca. Na verdade, era até infantil querer que acontecesse alguma mudança brusca num período tão curto de tempo. Se ele estivesse de fato grávido, não daria tempo de notar nada.

Sirius, por sua vez, mantinha-se ansioso. E mais atencioso ainda, Remus notara. Sendo sua a idéia toda desde o começo, afinal, finalmente baixou-lhe o sentimento de responsabilidade. Mesmo desajeitado, ele agora ajudava Remus em todas as tarefas da casa - ou tentava, pelo menos. De fato, a sua preocupação era que qualquer esforço maior que o lobisomem fizesse pusesse em risco a concepção. Os dois até abriram mão de suas noites ardentes, substituindo-as por ternos toques íntimos.

Naquela manhã, Remus revirava-se incomodamente na cama. A movimentação acordou Sirius, que fingiu estar dormindo, para não ferir os sentimentos de Remus, que andava sensível. Seria isso um sinal de gravidez, ou estaria ele tendo sintomas psicológicos? O animago não sabia, e afundou mais a cabeça no travesseiro, aninhando-se melhor pra dormir, quando Remus deu um pulo (de dar inveja a muito atleta) da cama e sair correndo pro banheiro. Sirius achou aquilo muito estranho, mas podia ser só dor de barriga, então continuou deitado. Mas quando ele ouviu o chamado de Raul vindo do banheiro, saiu de debaixo das cobertas indo ver o que diabos estava havendo.

- Remmy? - Sirius perguntou, mas a única resposta que recebeu foi um grunhido. Entrando no banheiro, viu Remus ajoelhado defronte da privada, limpando a boca com as costas da mão. - Remmy, tudo bem?

- Eu pareço bem, por acaso?! - Remus devolveu, virando-se para Sirius.

- Remus, o que diabos você comeu?!

- O que eu como normalm -- - o lobisomem se virou novamente para a privada, livrando-se do resto do jantar que ainda residia em seu estômago. - Ugh...

- Por isso que você estava virando na cama? Por que não me avisou que estava passando mal?

- Eu não estou passando mal, é um -- - Ele não completou a frase a tempo, vomitara outra vez. Sirius segurou-lhe a testa, como fazem as mães quando suas crianças vomitam. - É um enjôo estúpido. Não havia a necessidade de te acordar.

- Já acabou? - Sirius limpava as lágrimas que foram expulsas dos olhos de Remus pela força que o lobisomem fizera. - Escove os dentes e vamos dormir, ainda é muito cedo meu querido. - Beijou o alto da cabeça dele, voltando para a cama.

Passaram-se uns bons quinze minutos até que Remus saísse do banheiro, com uma mão sobre a testa. Sirius afastou-se um pouco, abrindo espaço para que o outro deitasse, envolvendo-o com seus braços em seguida. O lobisomem deu um silvo baixo, fechando os olhos com força.

- Que foi? - o animago perguntou-lhe em um quase-sussurro.

- Não é nada... Só uma dorzinha de cabeça.

Sirius beijou-lhe gentilmente a testa. - Remus...

- Hm?

- Não quer ver Lily hoje?

- Não preci --

- Estou preocupado.

Um breve silêncio ocorreu antes que Remus suspirasse. - Ok...

Sirius sorriu, beijando o lobisomem na ponta do nariz. - Até lá, descanse.

* * *

- Lily... - murmurou Remus, enquanto a ruiva o examinava.

- Hum? - Ela olhou pra ele por cima do lençol que usava para manter a privacidade do amigo durante o exame, com os óculos na ponta do nariz.

- Alguém já disse para vocês que essa maca ginecológica é extremamente estranha e desconfortável? - Ele torcia o nariz para o par de olhos verdes que o fitavam.

- É, para quem está deitado nela, é desconfortável, mas para quem trabalha com Ginecologia é muito útil. Muitas mulheres têm vergonha de abrir as pernas, então, nós podemos fazer isso - utilizando-se das rodinhas nos suportes de pernas, Lily abriu as pernas de Remus num ângulo de quase 180°, o que o fez escorregar e ficar tão vermelho quanto os cabelos dela, que se acabava de rir.

- Isso-NÃO-se-faz, Lily!

- Ok, ok... - respirou fundo para que não voltasse a rir. - Agora, isso pode ser meio desagradável, mas é absolutamente necessário antes que possamos fazer o teste, sim? - diante do breve movimento da cabeça de Remus, Lily empurrou os óculos para mais perto do rosto, voltando a seu lugar. - Peço que fique quieto enquanto eu faço isso...

---

Exame completo, Remus agora encontrava-se sentado na maca, uma expressão bem peculiar estampada em seu rosto.

- ...Me sinto tão... Tão...

- Violado? - Lily sugeriu, rindo.

- É uma palavra meio forte, não?

- Pelo menos é o que a maioria das pacientes acha. - ela deu de ombros, e pegou uma pequena agulha esterilizada e uma fina tira de pergaminho, que foi entregue a Remus. - Dê-me seu dedo, sim? - pegando o dedo indicador da mão desocupada do lobisomem, picou-o rapidamente com a agulhinha, pressionando-o até que uma gotinha de sangue fosse expelida. - O que você tem que fazer é muito simples: deposite essa amostra de sangue num canto qualquer dessa tirinha de pergaminho, que ela lhe dirá o resultado.

Assentindo, Remus fez o que foi dito. Depois de alguns segundos assistindo a mancha rubra espalhar-se pelas fibras do pergaminho, arregalou os olhos em surpresa ao ver a mensagem que a fina tira exibia, com os dizeres de "_Parabéns, nova mamãe!_".

- Oh Merlin, - foi o que ele conseguiu proferir.

Lily, a seu lado, punha a mão sobre a boca, mal conseguindo esconder o sorriso de orelha a orelha que lhe brotava. Finalmente, não agüentando, pendurou-se no pescoço de Remus, debulhando-se em lágrimas de felicidade.

- Eu mal posso acreditar, Rem! Meu Deus, eu, eu estou TÃO feliz por vocês!!! - ela dizia entre soluços e fungadas. O lobisomem continuava em um estado catatônico, fitando o pergaminho de olhos vidrados.

- Lily, isso tá certo? - Remus perguntava, com a voz faltando e os olhos arregalados.

- "BVIO QUE ESTÁ CERTO! AAAAAAAAH! Como eu estou feliz! - Lily encheu Remus de beijos, e pulando, saiu da sala de exames para sua sala, jogando pó de Flu na lareira e berrando "ALICE LONGBOTTOM".

Enquanto isso, Remus sentava-se numa cadeira qualquer, o sorriso começando a surgir e as lágrimas brotando dos olhos incontrolavelmente. Ouviu dois estalos de aparatação e em seguida o vulto alto de longos cabelos negros que era Sirius, voando no pescoço dele para abraçá-lo e enchê-lo de beijos. Vira também Alice abraçada com Lily, as duas se acabando em lágrimas e gargalhadas.

- Remmy! Remmy!! - Sirius exclamava entre beijos, os olhos cinzentos brilhando prata de felicidade. - Nós vamos ser pais, Remmy!! PAIS!!! - e voltava a abraçar Remus apertado, gargalhando, soltando-o apenas para que Alice pudesse abraçar o lobisomem também.

- Merlin, Remus, parabéns, parabéns MESMO!! - a morena disse, beijando-lhe a face, para depois afastar-se, ainda com as mãos em seus ombros. - Agora que a parte mais incerta já passou, pedimos apenas que vocês venham para os exames mensais... certo? - os dois homens aquiesceram, limpando as lágrimas das faces.

- Meu Deus... - Sirius recomeçava. - Ele TEM que saber disso... - antes mesmo que os outros pudessem perguntar quem, puxou Remus para perto de si, berrando "APPARATUS" e desaparecendo da sala com um alto estalo.

Silêncio.

- E nem agradeceram...

- Típico. - Lily bufou, de bom-humor.

- Sabe...

- Hm?

- Não achei que fosse dar certo.

* * *

Quando os dois aparataram em Godric's Hollow, ou mais precisamente, na copa da casa dos Potter, James ainda vestia seu pijama listrado, e segurava uma grande xícara cheia pela metade de café puro. Não estivesse acostumado com as aparições repentinas de seus amigos, o homem de cabelos eternamente desafiadores da gravidade teria derramado boa parte do conteúdo da xícara com o susto.

- Cachorrão e lobo mau. - disse com um sorriso.

- Bom dia pra você também, Bambi. - Sirius respondeu, seus braços ainda envolvendo o lobisomem.

- Pelo amor de Gryffindor, Bambi não... - James tomou um gole do café. - Vocês não vieram aqui só pra que eu assistisse vosso amor 'oh-tão-eterno-e-escrito-nas-estrelas', né?

- Também, - o animago cão respondeu com um sorriso arrogante.

- Na verdade, - Remus começou, antes que Sirius pudesse falar - temos uma notícia ótima pra te -- - o grito de 'JAMES POTTER' proferido com uma voz que inconfundivelmente era da ruiva, vindo da sala, o interrompeu, e os três dirigiram-se para o outro cômodo.

- James! - a cabeça ruiva de Lily flutuava nas chamas verdes da lareira - VOCÊ NÃO SABE!!!!! EU E ALICE CONSEGUIMOS! REMUS ESTÁ GRÁVIDO! ELE E SIRIUS VÃO SER PAIS! - ela parecia não ver a dupla de futuros pais atrás de James, e falava atropelando as palavras, e sorrindo loucamente.

James, por sua vez, virou-se para o par de amigos que ria da situação e indo de encontro a eles, exclamava - Pais! Pais! PAIS! Vocês serão PAIS!!! Merlin, eu quase não posso acreditar, se Lily não tivesse me dito desse jeito HISTÉRICO dela! - Abraçava os dois candidatos a 'pais-mais-felizes-do-mundo' tão forte que faria inveja a um touro mecânico. Remus começara a ficar com um tom arroxeado nos lábios quando Sirius falou com dificuldade:

- Pon...Tas! Pare de tentar espremer nosso filho pra fora do Remmy! Ainda leva nove meses, sabe como é...

E James desfez o abraço, sem jeito, despenteando um pouco os cabelos. Observou o sorriso imenso na face do casal. A velha vontade de procriar batera-lhe novamente na cabeça. Quem diria? Passado para trás por seus dois melhores amigos...

- Aluado - Disse olhando para Sirius - e Almofadinhas - Disse olhando para Remus - Sejam muito felizes!

Sirius e Remus alternaram suas posições rapidamente, fazendo jus à ordem que James lhes chamara.

- Abra os olhos! Homem também chora, mané! - Remus falou dando um tapa no ombro de James.

- Err.. - James abriu os imensos olhos por trás dos óculos: tão turvos que pareciam duas lagoas.

- Que acha de ser nosso compadre, compadre? - Sirius sorria de olhos quase fechados.

James nada respondeu, apenas sorriu e abraçou de novo os dois, chorando aos soluços, e murmurando coisas como 'Eu amo vocês, seus putos!'

* * *

O primeiro mês transcorrera tranqüilo, sem muito mais complicações a não ser alguns enjôos e fraquezas de Remus. Lily dizia que tudo pioraria após o terceiro mês, junto com o início da vinda dos indesejáveis desejos. Entretanto, uma preocupação se fazia cada vez mais presente nas mentes dos iminentes pais: a lua cheia estava próxima, e temiam profundamente que as transformações prejudicassem de alguma forma a gravidez de Remus.

Enfim, preparativos foram feitos para aquela noite, em que o orbe prateado atingiria sua forma completa na abóbada celeste. Um cômodo sem mobília do apartamento, que possuía apenas uma janela pela qual o luar penetrava, era usado para conter o lobo e o cão durante essas noites. Não era muito grande, mas era amplo o suficiente para que Aluado não se sentisse confinado.

Sirius parecia extremamente angustiado em ver que, naquela tarde, Aluado parecia muito mais pálido e fraco, como há muito tempo não o via. O animago não deixava que Remus fizesse nada e quando saiu para o trabalho no Ministério, saiu preocupado e não parava de consultar a lareira para saber como estava Remus. Se os nove meses fossem estressantes assim, ele acabaria por tirar férias por crise de stress.

Aparatando em casa após o trabalho, que terminara por volta das seis da tarde, Sirius mal atirou suas coisas para algum canto aleatório do hall e foi de encontro a Remus, que descansava em sua cama lendo um grosso livro. Os dois trocaram um beijo de cumprimento e ficaram alguns momentos respirando o ar um do outro, as testas encostadas.

- Pegarei o kit agora... Espere-me na saleta. - Sirius disse num tom de voz baixo, referindo-se ao kit de primeiros-socorros que sempre tinha junto consigo, caso algum acidente ocorresse durante as transformações. Remus deu um breve meneio da cabeça, os olhos dourados brilhando intensamente com a aproximação do crepúsculo, e dirigiu-se ao tal cômodo, com as costas envergadas de certo cansaço e fraqueza.

O crepúsculo só fazia Remus se sentir pior, porque para ele, parecia que o pôr-do-sol de uma noite de lua cheia era algo como uma tortura psicológica, como se a natureza, dotada de um sadismo doentio, fizesse o crepúsculo se estender, belo, brilhante, encantador, para depois dar espaço àquele globo prateado no céu, que para o lobisomem era motivo de dor e lágrimas. E agora, mais do que nunca, medo, pois não seria só ele a passar por toda aquela danação.

Esperava ajoelhado, assistindo a angustiantemente vagarosa mudança do degradê celeste, enquanto Sirius, às suas costas, trancava a porta da saleta com alguns feitiços e depositava o kit num dos cantos, indo em seguida abraçar por trás o lobisomem imóvel. Por alguns longos momentos, imperou um quase-silêncio, quebrado apenas pela respiração tensa de Remus.

- Sirius... - Aluado disse com a voz falha e a respiração ofegante - Transforme-se logo, por favor... - Ele fechava os olhos e apoiava-se no chão, cravando as unhas no assoalho, ferindo os sabugos, já começando a gemer de dor. No canto da saleta, Sirius transformava-se em cão, tendo o conhecimento que durante a transformação não era seguro ficar perto do lobisomem.

Cada grito de Remus era extremamente torturante para o outro. Ele via os ossos do outro mudando de forma, a carne dilacerando-se sem ter crescido o suficiente para abrigar um esqueleto tão grande e diferente. Os dentes rasgando as gengivas, e as unhas transformando-se em garras que ele utilizava para arrancar as próprias roupas e jogá-las longe. Agora nu, a dor não deixava Remus se controlar e ele cravava as unhas no ombro e no ventre.

Almofadinhas, percebendo onde o lobisomem ainda-não-transformado atacava, atentou-se, latindo para chamar a atenção do outro. Não surtiu efeito algum, todavia, visto que Remus gritava - agora uivava - demais para poder ouvir os demais ruídos. Ganiu, não queria fazer isso. Mas... Era necessário. Avançou no braço que rasgava a alva pele do ventre, os olhos do cão jamais deixando de encarar as poças douradas de dor do lobisomem, como que tentando pôr-lhe algum juízo. Mordia e puxava o braço que dilacerava o ventre do agora lobisomem, que não soltava as garras da propria barriga, e quanto mais Almofadinhas tentava fazê-lo soltar, mais fundo ele cravava e mais dilacerado se tornava. O cão jamais tinha visto uma reação agressiva assim de Remus contra a própria transformação.

De um movimento só, então, Almofadinhas derrubou o lobisomem no chão, mordendo-lhe a grossa pele do pescoço e rosnando, seus olhos claros fitando intensamente o lobo. Após algum tempo, no entanto, Aluado parou de uivar, apenas ganindo baixo e esfregando seu focinho no do outro. O cão deu o equivalente canino do que seria um suspiro, e soltou sua mordida, retribuindo o gesto do lobo, que agora encontrava-se estirado no chão, respiração rasa e estressada. Almofadinhas ganiu, e começou a lamber ternamente os ferimentos de Aluado, dando especial atenção ao flanco do lobisomem. Aluado prestava atenção no que Almofadinhas fazia e pareceu entender que algo especial acontecia. E que ele tinha feito algo de errado. Ao entender a situação, o lobisomem levantou-se e afastou-se de Almofadinhas, encolhendo-se no fundo da saleta, lambendo os próprios ferimentos, à espera de Almofadinhas.

O cão negro entendeu sua deixa, aproximando-se do lobo, que deixara uma sutil trilha de gotas de sangue ao se deslocar. A distância entre os dois caninos era quase nula; Almofadinhas deitou-se no chão, Aluado apoiou a cabeça em sua barriga, abanando a cauda. Arrumaram uma posição confortável - o que não era difícil, visto que estavam tão acostumados um ao outro - e ficaram assim pelas horas da noite, apenas aproveitando a proximidade um do outro.

Ao amanhecer, a segunda parte da luta de Aluado consigo mesmo começou, e num terror semelhante ao do ascender do orbe prateado no céu, ele afastou-se de Almofadinhas, encolhendo-se, arranhando a porta e as paredes, inquieto, ganindo e uivando de olhos apertados. O lobisomem diminuía dolorosamente de tamanho, pois a carne humana de Remus não comportava o grande esqueleto de lobisomem que ainda não se desfizera, e suas extremidades abriam feridas rubras, como elástico esgarçado se estria. Os seus ossos partiam-se e diminuíam seu volume de forma agonizante, com altos estalos ressoando pela saleta. Remus convulsionava no chão, os urros já aquele misto sinistro de uivo lupino e gemido humano, os olhos arregalados de dor. Não ouvia nada, sua vista embaçada pela agonia já não distinguia as formas à sua frente, exceto pela mancha rubra que via sair de si, e apesar dos raios solares enchendo cada vez mais o cômodo pela pequena janela, tudo à sua volta escurecia-se...

* * *

- Remus...?

- Shh, Sirius, deixa ele descansar.

- Me diz que ele vai ficar bem, Lils...

- Ele perdeu muito sangue... Merlin... - expirou. - Como ele fez isso?

- Foi... Foi durante a transformação... - respirou fundo. - Eu nunca o vi reagir assim...

- Eu acho que o lobo sentiu uma dor a mais... Que ao mesmo tempo era e não era a dele...

Silêncio. Mais uma respiração funda, seguida de um muxoxo.

- Sirius, calma...

Remus moveu-se na cama, abrindo os olhos, e fechando-os em seguida. Lily e Sirius sobressaltaram-se. Quando ele tentou se sentar, Lily protestou:

- Não ouse sentar nesta cama, Remus John Lupin!

- Ugh... Porque Lils?

- Por que esta noite nós quase perdemos vocês.

- Vocês?

- É Rem... Você e o bebê. Você se feriu muito mais que o normal na transformação da noite. E teve um pré-aborto ao alvorecer. Sangrava como eu nunca vi ninguém sangrar, então eu chamei a Lils, que veio correndo e ministrou uma poção anti-hemorragia, antes que você morresse de tanto sangrar e nosso bebê se esvaísse contigo. - Sirius falava com a voz embargada, porém, sem chorar.

- Por sorte, Sirius foi rápido... - Lily continuava. - Tivesse ele demorado mais uma meia hora, eu... Eu temo em pensar o que poderia ter acontecido.

- Por Godric... - Remus suspirou, fazendo a menção de levar a mão à cabeça, mas arrependendo-se em seguida, dada a súbita e aguda dor que lhe acometeu o abdômen. Os dois foram a seu lado. - O lobo... Ele não quer...

- Não. - Sirius respondeu-lhe, completando o raciocínio. - Ele parou de atacar depois de um tempo...

Remus apenas olhou, dando a entender que compreendera. - Sinto-me... Fraco...

- É normal, dado o sangue que você perdeu. - Lily conseguiu sorrir um pouco, apenas para confortar o amigo. - Descanse.

Assentindo, o lobisomem cerrou os olhos. A ruiva retirou-se do quarto; o moreno mantinha-se imóvel a seu lado, como um sentinela.

Lily pôs a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

- Sirius, nada de mau acontecerá, ele precisa descansar e você também. Deixe-o dormir e vamos tomar café da manhã, você está precisando. - Estendeu a mão para o amigo, que a acompanhou e saiu do quarto, fazendo por barulho apenas o clic da porta se fechando suavemente.

* * *

**[[considerações]]**

****

**Tenebra****:** Culpem a japa pelo cap. 4 ter demorado tanto pra sair -- ela que vivia mestrando True Games e er... bom.

**Keshi****:** A culpa não é minha se só eu tenho a bendita garrafa de True Game. E bem, ontem eu estava de fato OCUPADÍSSIMA para terminar de escrever. Eu juro que tentei, mas me bateu uma leseeeeira...Um soniiiinho...

**Tenebra****:** Você não me parecia sonolenta... de fato, bem o contrário... XD _-pigarreia- Devemos_ agradecer ao Ryoshi por ter nos dado uma luz em determinada parte do capítulo! /o/

**Keshi****:** Ryoshi, o nosso ÚNICO ente masculino no Noctis Relictus! PALMAS PRA ELE, POVO! /oooo/ (E sobre a sonolência, eu tava sonolenta e hiperativa, nem vem! u.u)

**Tenebra****:** Ryoshi, eu juro que se eu tivesse o Johnny Depp eu te dava ele nesse momento! _-joga beijos- (_uhum, sei)

**Sirius:** Vocês me dão medo... _-treme-_

_-Tenebra olha, queixo cai, entra em modo SD e gruda na perna de Siri-_

_-Keshi estática-_

**Sirius:** _-tentando andar até Keshi, meio que impedido pela SD que não largava de sua perna, e balança uma mão nos olhos da japa- Oi_? o.O

**Keshi****:** Ooooi... _-meio boba-_

**Sirius:** _-dá um meio sorriso, jogando o cabelo pra trás, o que arranca um suspiro de Tenebra- Eu_ sempre causo essa reação... Heh.

**Keshi****:** Essas aparições vão me deixar seqüelas, sabia?

**Remus****:** ACHEEEEEEEEEEEEEI VOCÊ!!!!!

_-Sirius congela-_

**Tenebra****:** _-olha pra quem chegou, olha pra cima, dá um sorrisinho maroto e larga, levantando-se e apoiando um cotovelo no ombro de Siri-_ Oie! =D

**Remus****:** Oi Tenebra! _-sorri- SIRIUS_ BLACK! PORQUE CARGAS D'AGUA VOCÊ NÃO AVISOU QUE ESTARIA AQUI?

**Sirius:** Olha o bebê Remmy, olha o bebê...

_-Keshi em êxtase-_

**Remus****:** VOCÊ que deveria estar se preocupando com o bebê, Sirius! Eu me recuperando de uma QUASE MORTE e você me abandona desse jeito?!?

**Sirius:** _-puppy dog eyes, ajoelha e pega a mão de Remus- Voc_ tava dormindo tão bem... _-funga- Eu_ não quis te acordar...

_-Tenebra vai pro lado de Keshi e as duas sorriem que nem dementes-_

**Remus****:** _-olha pras duas- ..._Que caras são essas?

**Tenebra**** e Keshi:** PUPPY LOVE!!!!!!!! _-surtos fangirlísticos-_

**Remus****:** _-cora-_

**Sirius:** _-sorri e levanta, puxando Remus pra si pela cintura-_

**Remus****:** _-pigarreia- Vocês_ têm agradecimentos a serem feitos, não é?

**Keshi****:** Nossos leitores...Ai ai...Entenderão perfeitamente caso não agradeçamos a ninguém hoje... Sabe como é, a falta de condições psicológicas, abalo da sanidade mental, essas coisas...

**Tenebra****:** Eu só quero fazer um esclarecimento ao Daisuke: não, essa cena NC-17 _-vê Remus corar mais ainda e Sirius rir- não_ foi gratuita! E depois você verá por quê. XD

**Remus****:** Eu... Temo as conseqüências daquela cena...

**Sirius:** Naaaah, foi só uma rapidinha inocente...

**Keshi****:** Você que pensa, Paddy querido... _-cara de sádica/sacana-_

_-Remus aperta os olhos e estremece todinho-_

**Keshi****:** Ok, podemos fazer os agradecimentos agora? _-fugindo do assunto para evitar explicações-_

**Sirius:** Calmae, japa safada! Explica isso!

Angellore: Foda, linda e perfeita é você darling! Obrigada! =D

Mushi: Mushizinha, Mushizinha...Louca-Histérica = Lucius Malfoy!? Meu Deus, isso me deu ideia pra OUTRA fic!!! Mas só pra depois de Estrelinhas, Entrelinhas! Conversarei com o NR a respeito!

Yoru: Pode deixar que a gente chama mesmo! u.u

Youko Julia Yagami: Nossa, eu realmente AMEI a sua reação à fic, amei mesmo! Que maravilha, que bom MESMO que gostou, acompanhe até o final e você rirá muito mais, nós prometemos!

Hikary: A Lily está sendo inspirada em amigas nossas, a gente está misturando características... No final da fic, nas considerações finais, revelaremos de onde saiu a Lily Potter de EE!

Daisuke: Ooolha menino, a NC-17, como, Tenebrinha já disse, não foi desnecessária, aliás, se você prestasse atenção notaria por que a NC-17 não foi desnecessária! Ooohohoohohohohohoh! Beijinhos pra você, seu produto da mídia!! =D

Dana: A cara do Sirius esse comentário sobre a moda antiga, não é mesmo? =) Eu sinceramente espero que ele continue assim! Hahahahaaha

Ruby: MEU-AMORE! Eu sou capaz de imaginar você rindo com o Remus menstruado! E espeeera, que estamos bolando a entrada de vocês, outros NR, com MUUUITO carinho! _-cara de sacana- Sobre_ meu pau psicológico, eu ando chamando ele de Jesus Cristo, o que acha? AAAH! A Tenebra mandou dizer que o dela brilha na luz negra e pisca quando ligado!

Ameria: Tudo bem, eu entendo esses períodos de "sem condições" eu entendo você, Ameritcha! XD A Yoru nos ajudou a desbloquear, e quando precisarmos de socorro, pode deixar que a gente chama você também!

**Tenebra****:** _-se põe entre os dois, e cochicha no ouvido de Keshi, que sorri maliciosamente, concordando- Com_ uma condição...

**Remus****:** _-ergue uma sobrancelha- E_ que condição seria essa...?

**Tenebra****:** _-sorri, e cochicha no ouvido de Remus-_

**Remus****:** O QUÊ?!

**Sirius:** Que foi? o.o

**Remus****:** Elas querem que a gente --

**-- CENSURA E PAUSA PRO DISCLAIMER --**

Harry Potter e todos os seus personagens pertencem a J.K Rowling, Bloomsburg, Warner, Rocco etc, etc, etc.

Fic escrita SEM FINS LUCRATIVOS. De fã, para fã.

É proibida a cópia não autorizada dessa fic. É uma fic, mas ainda assim é NOSSA. u.u

Educação não custa nada, é só chegar, perguntar e dar os nossos merecidos créditos, afinal N"S queimamos nossos Ticos e Tecos pensando nessa fic.

Noctis Relictus®

**-- volta ao chat --**

**Keshi****:** OH-MINHA-SANTA-PAÇOCA! _-absorta- TENEEEEEBRA_! QUE LIIIINDO! _-heart-shaped eyes-_

_-Remus vermelho como tomate e Sirius rindo como uma hiena hiperativa-_

**Remus****:** Você ainda ri... Não percebe? Elas têm FANTASIAS de nós em roupas GLAM!

**Sirius:** Pára de doce, Rem! _-abraça por trás e sussurra no ouvido- Aposto_ que você ficaria maravilhoso de tecidos justos e brilhantes...

**Remus****:** _-brilhando de tão vermelho-_

**Tenebra****:** _-surtos fangirlísticos-_

**Sirius:** Aaah Remus, elas são tão legais, tão criativas, tão bonitinhas, tão fofas...

_-Keshi e Tenebra com heart-shaped eyes e babando-_

**Sirius: ...**Que não custa nada a gente fazer essa vontadezinha, não é? _-pega Keshi como se fosse um saco de batatas e a coloca no ombro-_

**Remus****:** Por que você está fazendo isso? _-pegando Tenebra pela mão-_

**Sirius _cochichando pra Remus_:** Porque lá em casa tem Veritaserum e eu tô curioso como um gato pra saber o que elas têm pra nos dizer sobre a nossa --

_-Remus pigarreia-_

**Keshi****:** Taí! Um CACHORRÃO como você, curioso como um gato, uma coisa que eu nunca pensei...

**Tenebra****:** Caim... que... paradoxo... oo

**Keshi****:** Num é? Eu agora estou curiosa como um animago cão que diz que está curioso como um gato para saber como é que vocês ficam em roupas Glam...Vamos?

**Tenebra****:** _-puxando os dois homens- Andem_ logo que a gente ainda tem que maquiar vocês!

**Remus****:** Aimerlinaimerlinaimerlin...

**-- end of the chat --**


	5. Surpresas Duplas

**Capítulo V – Surpresa Dupla (ou tripla, quádrupla, perdi a conta!)**

Felizmente, aquela primeira lua cheia não passou de um susto muito bem pregado. A infeliz provação pela qual Remus tortuou deu ao casal a certeza de que eles poderiam resistir a qualquer infortúnio que se abatesse por sobre o período de gravidez. Essa segurança foi ainda mais reforçada pelas luas cheias seguintes, onde o lobisomem pareceu criar uma espécie de instinto 'materno', entrando num estado de paz e serenidade.

Assim como Lily alertara, a partir do terceiro mês Remus começou a ter os tão infames desejos. Sirius não se surpreendeu nem um pouco ao ver seu companheiro exigindo iguarias mil, todas elas contendo alguma espécie de chocolate. Muito, por sinal.

- Sirius...

- Hm?

- Eu quero...

- O quê?

- Eu quero...

- Fale.

- Me faz rosbife com molho de chocolate e croutons?

- Mas HEIN?

- Mal-passado, sim?

- Como RAIOS se faz isso?! Remus, você sabe que eu não sei cozinhar!

- Com arroz de amêndoas e gotas de chocolate amargo?

- Pelo lago de Morgana...! Como você espera que eu cozinhe isso?!

- Sirius! Você não quer que nosso bebê nasça com cara de rosbife mal-passado com molho de chocolate e croutons acompanhado com arroz de amêndoas e gotas de chocolate amargo, QUER? - como se já não fosse absurdo o pedido, ele conseguiu citá-lo de uma expiração só.

Um silêncio desconfortável se instalou então, os dois se encarando intensamente. Sirius, então, pôs um meio-sorriso na face, passando um braço por sobre os ombros de Remus, e pigarreando com a mão fechada à frente da boca, como que tentando prepará-lo para uma conversa.

- Remus, querido... Você sabe como ninguém que eu sou um desastre na cozinha.

- E?

- Pois bem, você sabe a _imensa_ bagunça que ela fica quando eu resolvo pôr a mão na massa.

- Hm.

- E você cansou de me ver arruinando jantares com minha inaptidão.

- Sirius, aonde você quer chegar?

- A questão é: _Jamais_ peça para eu cozinhar algo, a não ser que você esteja a fim de saborear um grande pedaço disforme de carvão acompanhado de farelinhos queimados, e esteja disposto a limpar a cozinha depois. - Terminou isso com uma mão em cada ombro de Remus; os dois estavam sérios, mas toda a atmosfera da cena era simplesmente cômica. O jeito com que o lobisomem contorceu seu rosto num trejeito de nojo foi impagável, e Sirius teve de se controlar muito para não começar a gargalhar. - E então?

- Pizza? - Remus olhou para Almofadinhas por cima do ombro, ainda com a expressão enojada estampada no rosto - De chocolate!

* * *

Aqueles tempos estavam difíceis para todos. Guerra e medo espalhavam-se sobre o mundo como uma mortalha-viva. Bruxos e trouxas sucumbiam ao jugo de Lord Voldemort e seus Comensais, e o maior alvo de ataques era a Inglaterra, lar de Albus Dumbledore, o maior mago de toda a história da Humanidade e todos os seus discípulos e aliados, conhecidos como A Ordem da Fênix. Toda a Grã-Bretanha bruxa estava tomada pelo perigo iminente de ataques, e a Grã-Bretanha trouxa sob o terror desconhecido que matava, torturava e enlouquecia amigos e parentes.

Mas mesmo nesses tempos de sombra, havia um resquício febril de felicidade no número 11 da Southamptom Street de Londres, onde Sirius e Remus discutiam sobre a decoração do quarto do novo bebê, que ficava no sótão completamente reformado da casa.

- Você ENLOUQUECEU, Sirius Black! ONDE É que vamos enfiar esse enorme... CACHORRO DE PELÚCIA no quarto?!

- Presente da prima Andrômeda, Remmy!!! Poxa, compreenda que a Andrômeda é a única pessoa da minha família que presta e que se importa conosco!!!

- Eu adoro a Andrômeda, mas como DIABOS esse cachorro veio parar aqui, Almofadinhas, se a Andrômeda está trabalhando na INDONÉSIA?

- Correio Trouxa! - Sirius abriu um sorrisão de cão carente - Sabe, eu agora sei mexer com correio trouxa! É bem útil quando as corujas estão cansadas!

- Eu sei, Sirius, eu fiz Estudo dos Trouxas, lembra? - Remus suspirou em exasperação - E não mude de assunto, onde vamos enfiar esse cachorro? Pelúcia junta MUITA poeira, eu não quero que meu filho seja um alérgico!

- Remus, olha ele, é tão bonitinho... É a minha cara! - Sirius apoiava a cabeça no alto da cabeçorra de pelúcia do "bichinho" e abanava as grandes orelhas.

- Nada do que você diga vai me convencer a permitir que esse ninho de ácaros fique no quarto do meu filho! - Remus apoiava a mão na já aparente barriguinha de 4 meses de gravidez.

- Remus, a Andrômeda é... É... É... - Sirius procurava estabelecer a relação de parentesco entre a prima e o bebê - Bem, ela é parente do nosso filho e isso dá a ela o direito de dar enormes cães pretos com lindos laços vermelhos no pescoço a ele! - Sirius parecia o próprio presenteado, encantado com o cachorrão.

- Oh Merlin... Dai-me paciência... Pra lidar... Com esta criança... - Remus olhava pra cima, como buscando resposta, com uma mão na cintura e a outra na barriga.

- Reeeemus... - Sirius projetou o lábio inferior no que parecia ser uma súplica canina. - Por favor, vai... Olha, pense dessa forma: Sempre que precisarmos sair, nosso filhote vai se sentir como se eu estivesse em casa! - gesticulou caricaturalmente, estampando um largo sorriso no rosto.

- Não. - A resposta veio seca

- Por favor...

- Não.

- Por favoooor! - Sirius pegou na mão de Remus

- Não.

- Pooor favooooor!

- Tá, tá bom! Mas com a única condição de que você não invente NUNCA de brincar de marionete com esse... Monstro perto do meu filho!

- Ei, vai ser meu filho também!

- É DISSO que eu tenho medo!

* * *

- Mas Lily, porque um médico trouxa? As medibruxas do St. Mungus são tão boas... - Sirius resmungava sentado no banco de trás do carro que Lily dirigia.

- O Dr. Carpenter é um fabuloso obstetra, e é meu amigo, meu confidente e está a par da experiência que fizemos no St. Mungus, então queira fazer o favor de se conformar, sentar direito e sair-da-frente-do-meu-retrovisor!

- Sirius, se a Lily diz que ele é um bom médico, confiemos, afinal de contas, ela não poria sua própria gravidez nas mãos de um trouxa maluco... - Remus, sentado no banco da frente, deu suaves tapinhas na barriga de Lily, que também carregava seus quatro meses de gravidez, enquanto paravam num sinal.

- Vocês dois confiam demais nesses trouxas... AI! - Gemeu Sirius, que havia levado um beliscão da ruiva. - Você não é trouxa Lily!!!

- Sou sim, ou melhor, achava que era... Aaah, você me entendeu, Sirius! Às vezes eu acho que você pensa como sua mãe! - Lily dizia enquanto estacionava o carro perto da clínica.

- Ooooh... Eu sei que você ficou magoada, mas xingar de mãe é golpe baixo! - Sirius se fez de muito magoado. Lily saía do carro, acompanhada por Remus. Sirius saía logo atrás.

- Graças a Merlin minha barriga é quase inexistente... - Dizia Remus olhando para a barriga de gravidez relativamente pequena, disfarçada por uma camisa larga e enchimentos.

- Por que Rem?

- Imagine os trouxas vendo um HOMEM GRÁVIDO INDO AO OBSTETRA, Sirius! - Lily pôs as mãos na cintura. - Graças MESMO a Merlin que Rem está parecendo um homem gorducho.

- Não me fale em homem gorducho... - Disse Almofadinhas, com uma careta.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu lembro do Rabicho comendo e isso é nojento. Mais nojento que o Jim dormindo! - Sirius piorou a careta.

- Sou obrigado a concordar que o James dormindo é uma coisa meio desagradável... - Remus afirmou com a cabeça enquanto Lily falava com a recepcionista da clínica.

- Não é nojento! O Jimmy dorme tão bonitinho... - Derreteu-se a ruiva.

- Só se for agora, por que o Jim ronca, baba e dorme todo arreganhado.

- Não dorme não, ele dorme bonitinho, não ronca e nem baba!

- Deve ser psicológico... Sabe, presença feminina na cama... É... Agora eu bem me lembro que quando vocês dormiam juntos em Hogwarts, até o cabelo dele ficava mais arrumadinho. - Sirius se segurou pra não rir, enquanto Remus engolia em seco.

- EU NUNCA DORMI COM O JAMES EM HOGWARTS!!!!!!!!!! - com esse berro, Lily atraiu a atenção de todos os indivíduos da sala de espera, que viraram as cabeças na direção do trio, algumas senhoras idosas os olhando com carrancas e balançando suas cabeças. A face da ruiva conseguia estar mais vermelha do que seus cabelos; Sirius olhava toda a cena com um sorrisinho triunfante, enquanto Remus suspirava e levava a mão à testa, arrastando os dois para a sala do obstetra em seguida. A enfermeira indicou-lhes o consultório do Dr. Carpenter, embora a ruiva já soubesse o caminho de cor. A mesma lhes disse que o doutor não demoraria e pediu para que eles esperassem ali mesmo no consultório.

Os três não ousaram sentar-se; ao invés disso, ficaram fitando nervosamente cada canto da sala, das persianas marfim sutilmente abertas à organizada mesa, onde se encontrava...

- Hey, Lil... - Remus cutucou a ruiva.

- Oi?

- De onde é esse doutor?

- Até onde eu sei ele é inglês, por quê?

- Então... - ele voltou seus olhos à mesa. - Por que que tem uma bandeira da _Ucrânia_ em cima da escrivaninha?

Os três viraram-se de repente ao ouvirem alguém gritando do corredor em um idioma bastante peculiar - uma língua de algum daqueles países do leste europeu -, e passos um tanto quanto apressados. Da porta puderam ver um homem jovem, de olhos tão verdes quanto os de Lily, falando a um telefone sem fio e gesticulando energicamente, aparentemente não muito feliz. De fato, parecia estar _brigando_ com quem quer que estivesse do outro lado da linha do aparelho trouxa.

- É esse, Lily? - Sirius deu uma estremecida - Ele não é MESMO inglês!!! Marciano no MÍNIMO!

- Xiiiu! - Lily fez um sinal de silêncio em repreensão. - Eu não o conheço!

- COMO ASSIM não o conhece?! - Remus arregalou os olhos. - Quer me dizer que... - Mas Remus não obteve sua resposta, porque aquela hora a ruiva começara a tentar chamar a atenção do homem, que emitia fonemas com tom finalizante, o que fazia a voz do outro lado da linha gritar ainda mais alto. Com um meio-suspiro-meio-rosnado final, desligou o aparelho, virando-se para fitar os três bruxos.

- Holá! - O doutor sorriu - Perrdoem o mau jxeito, errra o mama no felitone, lá do Ucrrania, eu no poder deixar de atender o mama, enton eu peço o perdon de vocês. Queirram se sentarr, porr favorr.

O trio piscou algumas vezes antes de finalmente conseguir registrar (ou mesmo compreender) o que o doutor dissera. Sentaram-se, meio sem graça, inconscientemente brincando com as barras de suas roupas, enquanto o homem ajeitava e reajeitava os papéis em cima da mesa. Lily decidiu quebrar aquele silêncio desconfortável.

- Er... Doutor...

- Sim jxovenzinha?

- Onde está o Dr. Carpenter?

- Na China! - Ele sorriu.

- CHINA!?

- Ele foi a um çon..? çon? Conglomeraçon?

- Convenção? - Lily tentava honestamente compreender o que o pobre ucraniano dizia.

- ISSO! Ele foi a um convençon de obstruçon!

- DE QUÊ????? - Sirius estava a ponto de bater no médico.

- NÃO GRITA COMIGO, NÃO GRITA COMIGO! Nãoooo griiiiita comiiiiigo... - choramingou ele. - Eu não gosto que gritem comigo, no Exército gritavam muito comigo! Não griiiiita comiiiigo!

- Eu acho que o doutor quis dizer OBSTETRÍCIA, não é, doutor... Doutor... - Remus estava achando aquilo tudo trágico e cômico ao mesmo tempo.

- Dr. Vladislav Rosch! - Ele ajeitou os oclinhos de armação dourada e tirou um gravadorzinho do bolso. - Feverreirro: Non é congratulaçon, é convençon; non é obstruçon, é OBSTETRÍCIA!... Agorra... Queira porr favorr senhorrita, dizerr o motivo do consulta? - Ele virou-se para Lily.

- Estamos aqui com o caso especial de Remus Lupin, Dr. Vladislav. Imagino que o Dr. Carpenter tenha informado ao senhor sobre as experiências feitas com fecundação masculina no hospital St. Mungus, não é?

- Oooh sim, ele explicou, e me deu todos os parrecerres, as fotos, os diagnósticos, tudinha tudinha mesma! É incrrível, senhorrita, simplesmente incrrível! - ele completou, satisfeito.

- Que história é ESSA de fotos?! - Sirius virou-se para Lily, contrariadíssimo.

- Eu também gostaria muito de saber isso, dona Lily Potter. Que história é essa de ficar tirando fotos de minha intimidade sem minha permissão? - o tom do lobisomem era de uma falsa ameaça.

- Tenham dó, meninos. Vocês REALMENTE não esperavam que eu não fizesse registro algum dessa experiência, né? - ela lançou olhares indignados aos dois homens; Remus soltou um gemido e começou a bater a cabeça na mesa, o que atraiu um olhar bem curioso do doutor, enquanto Sirius cruzava os braços e resmungava aleatoriamente, podendo-se distinguir um 'virando propriedade pública' de vez em quando. Lily pigarreou. - Pois então, doutor Rosch, estamos aqui para uma consulta de pré-natal para Remus. Eu vim porque sou a chefe dessa experiência no hospital St. Mungus, e posso lhe dar toda a assistência que precisar. Imagino que os dados sobre ovulação, menstruação, os diagramas de mudanças anatômicas, os resultados dos exames... Imagino que esteja tudo aí, não é?

- Sim sim, deve estarr tudo aqui sim, senhorrita Potterr... Deixe-me verr... - Vladislav abriu uma gaveta e começou a remexer em papéis, tirando um. - Aqui está, o bebê foi concebido emmm... Oito de Agosto, cerrto?

- Errado! - Lily e Remus exclamaram em uníssono. - Impossível! A experiência de fecundação foi realizada em Quatro de Outubro! Veja aí esses pareceres, doutor Rosch!

- OOOOH sim! Esse parrecerr, perrdoem-me, non está em cirrílico, enton eu me confundo, esse é um dos parrecerres dos ratinhas que enviou ao Dr. Carpenterr, senhorrita Potterr! - Ele sorriu sem graça. - Enton... - Disse o médico, examinando as fichas corretas - Segundo a relatoria, e os lâminas de micrroscópio, um esperrmatozoide fecundou a ovulo, non é?

- Certo. - a ruiva assentiu.

- Pom, agorrrra eu deverria eczaminar o seu Volvo, mas como você não tem um Volvo... - Disse o doutor com uma curiosa expressão.

- Nós temos uma moto, e ela se chama Cão. - Respondeu Sirius, sem prestar muita atenção.

- E quem estar falanda de motos? - O médico ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- Você falou de carros! - Remus entrou na pequena discussão, enquanto Lily observava.

- Que carra o quêeeee!? Eu dizer VOLVO! V-O-L-V-O! - ele gesticulou, falando lentamente para que os três amigos pudessem fazer leitura labial.

- O senhor talvez tenha querido dizer... Vulva? - Disse Lily com um suspiro.

- Ou isso... - ele tirou outra vez o gravadorzinho do bolso - É vulva e não volvo, é VULVA! - e pigarreou. - Cerrto, cerrto... Queirram por favorr dirigirr-se parra o salinha de examinaçon. Senhorr Lupin, poderria vestirr o camisola e deitar-se no maca ao lado do aparrelho de ultrra... Ultrra...

- Ultrasom, doutor Rosch. - Lily suspirou em exasperação, enquanto observava o médico gravar suas notinhas.

De sua cadeira, Remus também soltou um suspiro, e levantou-se. Um dia as camisolas de hospital para ele iam se tornar tão básicas quanto roupa íntima, se continuasse nesse ritmo. Enquanto punha a leve vestimenta por detrás do biombo, o doutor configurava o aparelho. Quando terminou, todos já o estavam esperando, Rosch terminando de ajeitar as luvas. Deitou-se na maca, e finalmente teve a noção do quanto seu ventre tinha crescido, agora que o olhava de coluna reta.

- Agorra eu vai passar essa gel sobrre o seu barriga. Non se preocupe, no faz nada, só conduz as ondas ultrassônicas, - Rosch rapidamente adicionou, ao ver o olhar desconfiado de Remus. - Os imagens seron porojectadas neste tela, assim, vocês poderon assistir. - Falou isso sorrindo, seguindo os rotineiros procedimentos. Lily se postou do outro lado da tela do ultra-som, Sirius puxou uma cadeira para sentar-se ao lado de Remus, segurando sua mão.

- Isso é um útero? - o animago perguntou quando as primeiras imagens apareceram, decepcionando-se tremendamente ao ver que era tudo difuso e monocromático. - É tudo... Preto... E branco!

- E o que você queria, Technicolor? - Lily respondeu.

- Hã?

- Esquece, piada trouxa. - e voltou a assistir a telinha. De repente seus olhos verdes se arregalaram.

- Ei... - Os olhos cinzentos de Sirius agora estavam vidrados nas projeções do ultra-som, por menos coloridas que fossem. - O que é aquela coisinha... Pulsando?

- É o corraçon do pepê, viu? - o doutor respondeu com um sorriso terno. Compreendendo, o animago trocou um olhar com Remus, e abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, acariciando a mão do lobisomem com o polegar.

- Olha que lindo... Parece até uma escola de samba... Dois bumbos, tum tum tum tum... - Pausa para arregalamento de olhos e ofegos surpresos. - PERAÍ! DOIS BUMBOS? _COMO ASSIM_?

- IMPOSSÍVEL! - Lily gritava. - IMPOSSÍVEL, S" _UM_ ESPERMATOZ"IDE FECUNDOU --

- NON GRIIIITA!! NON GRIIIITA!

- Sirius Ian Black, Remus John Lupin... - a ruiva estava vermelha de raiva, seus punhos cerrados ao lado do corpo. - O _QUE_ vocês dois FIZERAM no dia Quatro de Outubro de 1979 que possa ter alterado DESSA FORMA o curso do experimento, HEIN?!

Sirius e Remus trocaram olhares constrangidos, e enquanto o animago passava dedos nervosos pelos cabelos, o lobisomem tentava articular em palavras o que teriam de contar.

- Er... - ele começou.

- Desembucha, Remus... - Lily pôs as mãos nos quadris, e estampou em seus olhos a expressão mais inquisitiva que nem Minerva McGonagall teria conseguido exibir.

- ...Lembra que nesse dia... Você e Alice nos mandaram pra rua... Pra comprar o almoço de vocês?

- Continue.

- Pois bem... Er... Ai Merlin como eu digo isso... Eu e Sirius... Bem... ...Num beco, entende? - olhos âmbar de um tomate olhavam Lily com a mesmíssima cara de um lobo ômega acuado. Ele já se preparava pra ter seu pescoço mutilado de alguma forma brutal, mas logo viu que a vítima foi outra ao ouvir o grito surpreso de Sirius.

- MANÍACO INSACIÁVEL!!! - ela gritava, apertando a garganta do moreno com as mãos com uma força que faria inveja a James Potter. - VOCÊS PODERIAM TER POSTO TUDO POR ÁGUA ABAIXO!!!! - e chacoalhava o pescoço dele, da mesma forma que chacoalharia o de James.

- Lily, você tá SUFOCANDO O SIRIUS!!

- PARREM DE GRITAR!!!! - Rosch finalmente gritou, atraindo a atenção de todos, e pigarreando em seguida. - Non nego que a Sra. Potter tem sua razon em repreender vocês dois, pois foi muita irresponsabilidade. Entrretonto - ele cortou uma Lily e um Sirius que já iam abrir a boca para discutir -, esse 'error de percurso' nos garrantiu uma nova descobrida: - Remus torceu o nariz ao assassinato de sua lingua pátria - a da possibilidade da fecundação natural. Será uma revolução na medicina obtuarícia!

- OBSTETRÍCIA! - Os três gritaram em uníssono.

- NON GRIIIIIIITA! - pigarreou. - On poropósito, senhorres Black e Lupin, meus paranenéns, vocês seron pais de _gêmilas_! - Sirius o olhou pasmo, embasbacado, desmaiando em seguida.

- SIRIUS! - Remus e Lily exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

- NON GRIIIIIIITA!

* * *

Havia mãos no seu rosto, lhe dando leves tapinhas.

- Siri...

- Oh, desmaiou de felicidade!

- Doutor, pode me dar um copo d'água, por favor?

- Clarro, clarro, pois non. - uma pausa, mais tapinha. - Aqui, tome. Tem sede também, Sr. Lupin?

- E quem disse que eu vou beber essa água?

- Lily, você não vai fazer o que eu tô pensando que você vai.

- E o que você está pensando que eu vou fazer? Isso?

- Lily, NÃO!

Água gelada foi atirada em seu rosto. Sirius levantou-se rapidamente, inspirando fundo com a boca e olhando de soslaio para Lily.

- Eu acabo de saber que vou ser pai de GÊMEAS e você se acha no direito de tentar me afogar?! Já tomei banho essa semana, viu, não precisava me dar outro. - falou indignado, recebendo apenas um sorriso digno de um Maroto da ruiva com o copo vazio na mão. Uma chuva de pequenos pingos d'água atinge o rosto de Lily, causada por Sirius que sacudia a cabeça como um cachorro que acabara de tomar banho, devolvendo o mesmo tipo de sorriso.

- Lily parece ter adquirido um certo gosto para acordar as pessoas com água gelada... - Remus, que estava ajoelhado ao lado do animago encharcado, defendeu-se dos respingos com os braços.

- Funciona com James, por que não funcionaria com vocês dois? - ela sacudia as mãos, fuzilando Sirius com o olhar.

Ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo, tentando tirar o restante da água com os dedos. - E ainda por cima DUAS _MENINAS_!!! Meus lindos e pobres cabelos negros vão ficar grisalhos prematuramente... - Sirius parou, ainda com a mão na cabeça. - Ei, peraí... Como DOIS _HOMENS_ podem conceber DUAS _MENINAS_?! - cutucou Remus. - Me explica isso!

- Eu estou pasmo demais pra te explicar os princípios trouxas da genética agora, Sirius... - o lobisomem suspirou. - Tenho certeza que o Dr. Rosch saberá te explicar. - com isso, todos se viraram para o médico ucraniano, cujos olhos viridianos arregalaram-se antes que ele desse mais um pigarro.

- Pom... Homens son XY, mulherres son XX, até aí vocês entenderron? - Ele coçou os olhos por baixo dos oclinhos redondos e dourados.

Sirius cruzou as pernas em posição de lótus, fazendo uma dramática pose pensativa. - Mas por que --

- Ignore os porquês, Sirius, ou a explicação vai durar tanto quanto uma aula do Prof. Binns. - Lily o interrompeu com uma abanada de mão de quem dispensa qualquer conversa, satisfazendo-se pelo tremido do animago ao recordar-se de tão desgostosos - e _monótonos_ - momentos.

- Se focês - pigarreou - fossem mulherres, focês só poderriam ter _filhas_, mas como focês son homens, e possuem os gavetas X, focês podem ter _filhas_ e _filhos_. Entenderron? - Ele sorriu - Só que focês derron a sorte de ter dois _filhas_, o que eu acho muito mais ecmocionante.

- Gavetas? Mas o que móveis têm a ver com isso? - Sirius pendeu a cabeça pro lado bem como um cão confuso.

- Er... Acho que ele quis dizer _gametas_... - Remus deu um sorriso bem amarelo ao doutor, que registrava o novo vocábulo no gravadorzinho.

- Oh Merlin... - Sirius massageava a testa com as pontas dos dedos.

- Que foi, tá difícil de registrar? - Lily brincou.

- Nem é isso... Eu tô pensando aqui... COMO dois HOMENS vão _criar meninas_?

- E madrinha serve pra que, cachorro safado? - Ela levantou-se, pondo as mãos nos quadris.

- Dar mau exemplo, ensinar azarações sobre "como colorir os cabelos do garoto que gosta em tons neon de rosa e azul", convencê-las a virarem medibruxas malucas que vão fazer pássaros voarem ao contrário? - Remus deu uma risadinha, que foi brevemente pausada por um 'ei!' causado por um tapa da ruiva em seu braço.

- Enton, acho que aqui terrmina nosso consulta! - ele pegou do aparelho de ultrasom uma fita - Seus bebês eston grravados neste fita. - Ele ajeitou os oclinhos, enquanto entregava a fita para Remus.

- Doutor, sobre o pré-natal, onde podemos fazê-lo? Aqui ou no St. Mungus?

- Crreio que non farrá a menorr diferrença, senhorrita. Deixarrei os resultados e as relatórias aqui parra o Dr. Carpenter analisarr, e ele entrarrá em contato com a senhorrita caso haja o necessidade de fazer o prré-páscoa aqui. - Vladislav sorriu.

- _PRÉ-NATAL_, DR. VLADISLAV!!!!!!! - disseram os três em uníssono.

- NON GRITA! Ser tudo data comemorrativa mesma! - defendeu-se o ucraniano.

- ENFIM! - Lily disse, após pigarrear. - Obrigada por tudo, doutor, e mande nossos abraços ao Dr. Carpenter, ok?

O médico ia responder, quando o telefone sem fio que descansava em sua mesa tocou, e ele o atendeu. Pelos gritos idênticos aos que ouviram antes da consulta, logo deduziram que era a mãe dele, e saíram da sala antes que sobrassem para eles.

* * *

**[[ Considerações ]]**

**Tenebra****:** Sinto que a japa não poderá fazer essas considerações junto comigo... No entanto, ela deixou um bilhetinho!

_"Prezados Leitores,___

_Por motivos de força maior (Sauron Escola) eu não participarei das considerações de hoje porque eu tô ATRASADAÇA! _

_Mando um "BRIGADÃO! " geral a todos aqueles que nos ajudaram a escrever o tão penoso capítulo 5 (XD) e lembro a Tenebra de dar os créditos neh? __=)))_

_Care, Kisses, Good Vibes;_

_Keshi__ T."_

**Tenebra****:** See? Portanto, desculpem MEEEESMO a demora... Mas admitam, valeu a pena pelo capítulo longo. =D Aliás, eu gostaria de agradecer ao Ryoshi, por ter introduzido na fic esse hilário personagem que é o Dr. Vladislav Rosch. XD Criatura sem noção do caramba XD

Também devo dar os créditos a Silver Wolf Eyes, autora de Bitter Jealousy (LEIAM!), pela idéia do nome do meio de Sirius. Deuses, _Sirius Ian Black_ deu O som, cara... -_heart-shaped eyes_-

-_sigh_- Isso aqui sem a japa é um tédio... u.u Não dá pra conversar direito ;-; Bah, vou responder as reviews. =p

Youko Yoru: Darling, angst é imprescindível em qualquer fic... XD Só pra deixar os leitores de coraçãozinho quebrado, saca... Mas enfim, o Sirius _já est_ vestido de couro... Ou estava, anyway... -_tentando ouvir alguma coisa da salinha que eles entraram há umas boas três horas- Maldito_ feitiço silenciador...

Angellore DeLynx Snape: Por favor, não enfarte! Você é uma de nossas leitoras mais fiéis ;-; A gente ama demais seus reviews, e eu amo demais a sua fic! Beijos pra você e espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também!

hikary: Oh, nosso querido lobisomem é resistente! -_winks_- Mon dieu... o.o Quando minha mãe me teve também foi bem complicadinho, mas prefiro não entrar em detalhes... XD Ah, e tipo... Não te conto por que eu dou o Depp pro Ryo, mas te digo que é por uma causa NOBILÍSSIMA (Cry, no ofensa -_blows__ kisses_-)

Ameria Asakura Black: MAS FOI ESSA A INTENÇÃO!!! XDDDDDD E bom, eu já experimentei desenhá-los todos glam-i-fied, mas os fanarts estão tããão tosquinhos... u.u/

Dana Norram: Que bom que você gostou! =D E pra quem não entendeu o porquê da NC-17... Bom, leia ESTE capítulo! XD

**Tenebra****:** That's it... -_procurando o disclaimer- Depois_ disso vou voltar a ler S/R/H smut...

_-celular toca- HEEEEY_ TENEBRA! o/ HEEEY LEITORES! =)))

**Tenebra****:** Yooooooo! Não me abandoneeeeeeeeee ;----;

**Keshi****:** Tô ligando pra te lembrar da homenagem muleh!

**Tenebra****:** AYEEEH! -_pigarreia_- Este capítulo foi também uma homenagem ao filme 'Nove Meses'!

**Keshi****:** Como podem ver na parte do obstetra =) ...Já que o filme serviu de inspiração também, nada mais justo que homenageá-lo! =) Tenho ke ir, xau! =) _[click]_

**-- disclaimer --**

Harry Potter e todos os seus personagens pertencem a J.K Rowling, Bloomsburg, Warner, Rocco etc, etc, etc.

Fic escrita SEM FINS LUCRATIVOS. De fã, para fã.

É proibida a cópia não autorizada dessa fic. É uma fic, mas ainda assim é NOSSA. u.u

Educação não custa nada, é só chegar, perguntar e dar os nossos merecidos créditos, afinal N"S queimamos nossos Ticos e Tecos pensando nessa fic.

Noctis Relictus®

**-- end of chat --**


	6. Dando Nome Às Estrelas

**Capítulo VI - Dando Nome às Estrelas**

- E aí, - Lily inquiria entre goles de chá. - Já decidiram os nomes das gêmeas?

Ela olhou pros dois homens que estavam sentados no sofá à sua frente. Remus segurava a sua xícara no meio do caminho para a boca, com uma cara de 'oh-não-eu-tinha-esquecido-de-algo-muito-importante-que-acabaram-de-me-lembrar'. Estranhamente, Sirius exibia um sorriso confiante nos lábios, e ria baixinho.

- Oh-oh, - James sorria. - O Almofadado planeja algo. - No que ele acabou de dizer isso, Sirius gargalhou alto, quase psicoticamente.

- Não me diga que você tem um plano e não me contou, Siri. - Remus disse, virando-se para seu parceiro, e tomou um gole da mistura Earl Grey. Mas Sirius nada disse; ao invés disso, levantou-se e foi para o quarto, a largos passos.

- Surtou... - Lily suspirou.

Os três amigos ouviram sons de papéis sendo manuseados vindo do quarto, e arregalaram os olhos, curiosos. Não se passou muito tempo até que o moreno de cabelos longos aparecesse na porta, segurando triunfantemente um enorme rolo de pergaminho.

- Que JOÇA é essa?! - James perguntou, apontando na direção do antigo pergaminho. Lily, ao seu lado, também parecia bastante curiosa. Remus, no entanto, estava apenas espantado.

- Você AINDA tem isso? - o lobisomem levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Você sabia que ele tinha isso?! COMO _EU_ NÃO SABIA?!? Sinto-me traído! E vocês ainda não me responderam o que é --

- Pára de doce, chifrudo! - Sirius voltou a seu lugar no sofá, e abriu o pergaminho na frente do casal.

- Uma carta estelar? - Lily franziu o cenho.

- Sim, todos os Black recebem uma. - o cão respondeu.

- Me espanta que você ainda a tenha mesmo depois de ter sido deserdado. - Remus disse enquanto mordiscava um biscoito amanteigado.

- Ainda não entendi o que uma _carta estelar_ tem a ver com nomes –

- Pontas, você é mais esperto que isso. - o lobisomem cruzou os braços.

- Jimmy, não é "BVIO? - a ruiva jogava os braços pra cima em exasperação, fazendo o homem de óculos recuar. - Ele vai procurar NOMES DE ESTRELAS!

- Peraí! - James ajeitou os óculos na ponte do nariz. - Almofadinhas, você está fazendo uso de um hábito da sua _odiada família_?

- Algo de bom eles tinham que ter, né? No caso, o gosto pros nomes. - Sirius deu um meio sorriso, roubando uma mordida do muffin com gotas de chocolate de Remus e lhe dando um beijo carinhoso em seguida.

- Disso tenho que discordar, - Remus devolveu após o beijo. - Eu realmente tenho pena do seu irmão só pelo nome que ele recebeu.

- Tem idéia melhor?

- Você sabe que não, e que é por isso mesmo que eu tô deixando você usar a Carta.

- Então, vamos procurar oras! - James abriu um sorriso largo, achando que aquilo seria muito divertido.

Sentados os quatro no chão, com a enorme Carta aberta em cima do tapete, eles começaram a analisar o nome das estrelas escritos no pergaminho.

- Que tal uma delas se chamar Magdalena? - Disse James, apontando para a Pequena Nuvem de Magalhães no mapa.

- O que tem Magalhães a ver com Magdalena? - Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Tem Mag no começo! - Jamie sorriu.

- É feio, James! Horrível! Vamos achar outro! - Lily olhou pro marido, repreensiva. - O que acham de Saiph?

- "timo, se estivéssemos tendo um garoto. - Sirius respondeu. Voltando a atenção à carta, apontou um dedo para Canis Major, e todos se aproximaram.

- Almofadinhas, todos sabemos que você tem um ego do tamanho do Cosmos, mas você não acha que é meio exagerado dar o seu próprio nome pra uma garota não? - James levantou uma sobrancelha por detrás dos cabelos que lhe teimavam em cair nos olhos de forma desastrosa.

- E quem disse que eu tô apontando pra alfa? Olha direito, teus óculos tão aí pra isso, mané.

- Adhara? - Lily perguntou, apontando para a estrela épsilon da constelação, e sorrindo quando Sirius confirma com a cabeça. - É lindo! O que significa?

- Donzela. - Remus logo a respondeu atraindo os olhares para si. - Quê? Vocês não deveriam estar surpresos, dada a quantidade de livros que eu devoro. - E deu de ombros.

- É bem adequado pra uma garota, esse significado. - James voltou a procurar estrelinhas na Carta, parando um dedo em Sagitário. - Ascella. É um nome interessante.

- Melhor não. - o lobisomem fez uma cara de nojo.

- E por que não? - todos se viraram para ele novamente.

- Querem mesmo saber? - os três continuaram encarando-o curiosos. - Ascella significa... Axila.

- Quem foi o idiota que deu um nome tão POMPOSO a SOVACO? - Sirius se perguntava enquanto James e Lily grunhiam de asco, para depois caírem na gargalhada.

- O mesmo que chamou a alfa de Canis Major de um nome tão óbvio quanto 'ardente'? - Pontas disse tirando os óculos e limpando as lágrimas.

- "bvio, mas adequado. - Remus deu uma piscadela sugestiva na direção de Sirius, que lhe respondeu com um rosnado brincalhão. Ignorou os murmúrios de 'oh, poupem-me' de James quando seus olhos se prenderam em Cetus, e deu um leve sorriso ao fitar a ômicron dessa constelação. - Maravilhosa...!

- Rem, vai por mim... Menina nenhuma gostaria que seu nome tivesse qualquer tipo de relação com 'baleia'. - Lily tentou prender o riso.

- Eu gostei de Mira! - Sirius declarou, um enorme sorriso em sua face. - 'Maravilhosa', essa vai puxar o pai!

- Rem, eu acho que o ego do tamanho do Cosmos do Sirius está passando por um Big Bang... - James ergueu uma sobrancelha para Remus e ouviu uma risadinha aguda de Lily.

- Se é assim, o ego dele está permanentemente em estado primordial. - Remus balançou a cabeça num gesto que dizia claramente 'esse não tem salvação mesmo', e as risadas de Lily se intensificaram, sendo acompanhadas pelas gargalhadas de James. Sirius fuzilou a todos com o olhar.

- Ei! Chega de falar do meu ego, ok? - Quando todos só riram mais alto depois de seu protesto, agarrou James pelo pescoço, prendendo-o em uma chave de braço e esfregando forte os nós dos dedos no alto da cabeça do outro. - Mas enfim, vocês tiveram notícias de Peter?

- Não faz muito tempo desde que falamos por flu com ele... - Disse Lily. - Pediu desculpas por não ter estado presente esses dias... Ocupado demais cuidando da mãe doente, coitado.

- O que a mãe dele tem, afinal? - Remus tomou uma expressão preocupada.

- Ele não disse... Só disse que era grave...

- Coitado do Rabicho. - Sirius soltou um pouco o pescoço de James quando viu que este estava ficando roxo. - Mas ele podia confiar mais na gente, sabe? A gente podia até ajudar a mãe dele.

- Relaxa, Sear. Se ele precisasse da nossa ajuda ele já teria chamado. - o homem de óculos pôs um braço em torno dos ombros do outro, dando tapinhas amigáveis.

Os outros deram de ombros.

* * *

Sirius olhava para o cartãozinho em sua mão. Todo em tons pastéis de azul, rosa e amarelo, não pode evitar a torcida de nariz.

Ele havia sido encarregado de comprar o enxoval das gêmeas, já que Remus devia repousar o máximo possível. Foi perguntar a Lily se ela não podia vir junto, mas na hora que meteu a cabeça na lareira, tudo o que pôde ouvir eram os gritos histéricos da ruiva, seguidos de um tom conciliador na voz de James. Então ele teria que fazer isso sozinho mesmo.

Estava parado em frente a uma loja. _Cotton__ Candy Pop - supplies for your baby_. Conferiu no cartãozinho. É, era essa mesma. Mas agora que olhava para o letreiro delicado e pueril da loja, sentia-se constrangido. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e olhou para os lados, certificando-se de que ninguém conhecido o veria naquela situação. Barra limpa, entrou na loja.

A primeira coisa com a qual se deparou ao entrar foi um urso de pelúcia gigantesco, sorridente e cor-de-rosa. As paredes eram cobertas com um papel de parede azul-bebê com nuvenzinhas brancas, e tocava no ambiente uma irritante musiquinha de ninar.

As atendentes o encaravam como o enorme urso, as mais novas corando, as mais maduras fazendo caretas ao examinar de cima a baixo as roupas de couro que Sirius vestia, e as medianas lançando-lhe olhares que berravam 'coma-me, aqui e agora'. Uma delas pigarreou. Olharam-se, como que decidindo quem ia atendê-lo, quando finalmente uma jovem de cabelos castanhos e cacheados se aproximou, pondo na face o sorriso mais forçado que Sirius jamais vira.

- Posso ajudá-lo, senhor? - Ela perguntou em uma voz fina e arrastada, sem jamais tirar aquele sorriso nojentinho da cara. Sirius tremeu ao tom da voz da atendente urubuzante.

- Er... - Piscou algumas vezes, percebendo que ia ter que receber ajuda de qualquer maneira. - Estou procurando roupas de --

- Menino ou menina?! - Interrompeu, falsamente animada. Será que todas as atendentes eram irritantes assim? Atrás da mocinha, as outras expiravam quase assoprando, cochichando, dando risadinhas e abanando-se.

- Meninas, mas --

- Oh, são gêmeas!? - Interrompeu novamente, sua voz tão esganiçada que era quase um guincho, e gesticulava como uma colegial. - Isso é fabuloso! Olha, nós temos esse modelinho aqui... e mais esse... - E enquanto falava, estendia na frente de Sirius vários vestidinhos delicados, com mangas bufantes, babados, florezinhas, lacinhos, e todos em tons de rosa e branco. - E esse, que é o mais cotado da nossa loja, não é uma coisa fofa?

Sirius, por sua vez, apenas levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Não tem nada... Preto, não?

A atendente olhava pra ele como se tivesse acabado de dizer que fezes eram uma iguaria.

- O que o senhor quis dizer com... Preto?

- Roupinhas pretas, oras! Preto! A ausência de cor! Nada mais radicalzinho, sainhas xadrezes, macacõezinhos vermelhos, casaquinhos pretos com detalhes brancos, tiarinhas de couro, coturnos, coisas desse tipo.

- O senhor quer vestir suas filhas como marginais? - a garota olhou Sirius de cima a baixo - Não me impressiona... - As lojistas desocupadas trocaram olhares entre si como quem diz 'oh droga, ela estragou tudo de _novo_'.

- Eu quero ver a sua supervisora. AGORA! - Sirius elevou o tom de voz perigosamente para a esquisitinha, que tremeu nas bases quando ele usou um pouquinho de Sonorus para parecer mais intimidador do que já era. "Heh, esse truque _sempre_ funciona." As outras silvaram em condolência, empurrando uma delas para ir buscar a supervisora.

A dita cuja, uma mulher de meia idade que de alguma forma lembrava a McGonagall - devia ser aquele coque apertado que ela usava -, apareceu de trás do balcão, substituindo a feia carranca por um sorriso forçado ao ver que Sirius a encarava com uma sobrancelha levantada e uma das mãos no quadril.

- Em que posso ajudá-lo, senhor...?

- Black. E eu _realmente_ gostaria de saber se as funcionárias daqui sempre destratam os fregueses, ou se é só comigo mesmo. - Sarcasmo transbordava de sua voz, e por aquele momento ele se assustou com o quanto de Black ainda havia nele. Olhou de relance a lojista em questão, que já mantinha as mãos erguidas à frente do corpo num gesto de autodefesa.

- Nenhuma de nossas funcionárias jamais tratou nossos clientes com algum desrespeito, Sr. Black! Isso é uma ofensa, nós somos a melhor loja de produtos para bebês da Inglaterra, com uma rede de estabelecimentos de vinte e cinco lojas espa-- - a velha foi brutalmente interrompida por um tapa de Sirius no balcão.

- EU-NÃO-QUERO-SABER-QUANTAS-ESPELUNCAS-IGUAIS-A-ESSA-EXISTEM-AQUI! EU-QUERO-SABER-QUAL-O-DIREITO-QUE-A-SUA-FUNCIONÁRIA-TEM-DE-ME-CHAMAR-DE-MARGINAL! E a senhora pensa que está falando com quem?! - Sirius parecia assumir definitivamente a postura petulante e arrogante de sua família, principalmente de sua tão querida mamãe.

- Eu não irei tolerar esse tipo de conduta aqui dentro de nossa loja, Sr. Black -- - Seu discurso foi interrompido quando um maço de notas foi colocado literalmente debaixo de seu fino nariz, o cheiro das cédulas lhe entorpecendo.

- Está vendo o _quanto_ a senhora está perdendo, dona? Agora imagina isso multiplicado pelo número de contatos de um BLACK!! – "Mesmo sendo eu a ovelha negra deles, mas tudo pra intimidar essa mulherzinha. Heh." Guardando o dinheiro de volta na carteira, saiu da loja a passos fortes e estrondosos, sorrindo quando conseguiu ver de relance a supervisora discutindo com a atendentezinha. Mas sua missão, que era comprar roupas para Adhara e Mira, não fora cumprida.

Só havia um lugar para onde ele podia ir.

"Camden Market, aguarde por mim!"

* * *

- Família, cheguei! - Sirius chegara em casa, cheio de bolsas, e sorridente como um Papai Noel de shopping, olhando pros lados, procurando Remus, e vendo-o sentado na mesa da cozinha, lecionando inglês para um casal de crianças.

- Oi Sirius! Já falo com você, a aula já está acabando! - Remus sorriu.

- Oi tio Sirius! - Disseram os pequenos em uníssono, sendo retribuídos por um sorriso e um aceno do animago, que foi ao quarto e lá ficou.

- Tio Remus... - A menina chamou.

- Sim, Aniet?

- Por que tio Sirius tava com sacolas pretas e vermelhas?

Silêncio.

- Meu pai diz que essas sacolas são de adoda... adoro... - O menininho fez um esforço para lembrar-se da pronúncia da palavra.

- Adoradores? - Remus arriscou.

- É, é, adorad-dores do diabo.

Silêncio, mais uma vez. "Ele não fez isso."

Foi quando uma buzina na rua indicou que a mãe das crianças havia chegado para buscá-las, e Remus suspirou de alívio, levantando-se com certa dificuldade por causa da barriga de seis meses disfarçada com enchimentos, que faziam Remus se sentir muitas vezes mais pesado.

- Bom Karl, eu não acho que sejam sacolas de adoradores do diabo... - Remus engasgou, enquanto ajudava as crianças com seu material escolar - Só porque são pretas e vermelhas? Se olhar bem, tem algumas azuis e outras brancas ali com elas. - Ele apontou para as compras que ele mesmo havia feito pela manhã, que estavam junto às compras de Sirius. - Só por que são sacolas pretas e vermelhas? Besteira, meus queridos. - Ele ajeitava o twinset de Aniet, enquanto os levava à porta.

- É... Besteira né? - Aniet sorriu e ergueu os finos bracinhos para abraçar o professor, que se agachou e recebeu o abraço dos dois, pendurando-se no seu pescoço. - Tchau tio Remus! - Os dois disseram enquanto saiam na direção do carro da mãe, que acenava para Remus.

Assim que o carro arrancou, o lobisomem levou uma mão à testa, entrou e bateu a porta detrás de si. - SIRIUS-BLACK-VENHA-JÁ-AQUI!

- Chamou? - A cabeça morena do outro apareceu da porta do quarto, ainda um sorrisão enorme estampado no rosto. - Vem cá ver o que eu comprei pras gêmeas!

Remus ficou olhando o sorriso besta de Sirius com uma sobrancelha levantada, e suspirou. - Você quase me fez perder alunos, sabe?

- Por que eu faria? - O animago fez uma cara de incredulidade. Voltando a sorrir, saiu da porta e foi arrastar Remus até o quarto. - Vem logo!

Quando entrou, viu que a cama dos dois estava lotada de roupas de bebê um tanto quanto heterodoxas: sainhas de tartã xadrez vermelho, macacões de lã preta, com os punhos e os botões brancos, gorros pretos de pompons azul-marinho, vestidinhos de pied-de-poule e renda preta; isso fora o morceguinho de pelúcia - que tinha uma gota de sangue bordada no canto da boca. Remus simplesmente fitou a cena.

- Pelo Venerável Merlin, o que significa isso, Sirius Ian Black? - Remus massageava as têmporas e olhava para o teto como se pedisse clemência a Deus.

- As compras que eu fiz! - Os olhinhos cinzentos de Sirius brilhavam enquanto ele sacudia o morceguinho que fazia 'uuuuu' como a sonoplastia de um filme B de terror.

- ONDE você comprou isso!??

- Onde eu compro as minhas roupas, ué! Eu procurei roupinhas de bebê, e achei! Foi difícil, mas achei!!

- VOCÊ COMPROU ROUPAS PRAS NOSSAS FILHAS EM _CAMDEN MARKET_???? - Remus achou difícil manter-se em pé com a vertigem que lhe atacara, e sentou-se na cama, em cima de um fantasma de pelúcia que fez 'fuéim'.

- É! - o moreno sorriu - Eu fui naquela loja, a tal de Cotton Candy, mas fui maltratado e outras coisas que não valem a pena ser ditas, e resolvi comprar em outro lugar as roupas das gêmeas! Não são lindas?

Remus passou a mão pela testa como quem quisesse enxugar um suor inexistente.

- Sirius... - Falou extremamente baixo - Vem aqui...

- Hein? - Sirius aproximou-se, tentando escutar o companheiro.

Estava agora ao alcance das mãos. Era tudo que Remus queria. Esticou os braços e agarrou o moreno pelo pescoço, levantando-se.

- MINHAS-FILHAS-NÃO-SERÃO-SUAS-BONEQUINHAS-DECORATIVAS! ELAS SERÃO PESSOAS _NORMAIS_ COMO EU SOU!!!

Silêncio.

Remus piscou duas vezes e voltou à sua impassibilidade habitual, enquanto Sirius sorria esfregando o pescoço recém-esganado.

- MUITO normal, você, né? - Riu - Negue que esse morceguinho é fofo. Vamos negue! - E estendeu o morcego de pelúcia na frente de Remus, fazendo-o emitir seu sonido. O loiro não conseguiu conter um sorriso.

- A-HÁ!! Um sorriso! Eu sabia!

- Tá, o morceguinho é fofo... - Remus sorria. - Mas amanhã nós vamos sair JUNTOS às compras...

- Mas por queeeeeee? Você não gostou? - Sirius fez uma cara tão fofa quanto a de um cãozinho pedinte, segurando duas jaquetinhas de couro.

Remus penalizou-se e pegou as jaquetinhas, abraçando-as.

- Gostei, Sirius, mas mesmo assim, nossas meninas vão gostar de roupas mais coloridas e de bichinhos de pelúcia mais fofinhos que... Deixa pra lá, nada é mais fofo do que esse maldito morcego! - ele riu, apertando os olhos e sacudindo a cabeça.

Sirus se jogou na cama, como se mergulhasse numa piscina.

- Eu sabia! – Riu. - Se nossas filhas puxarem a mim (e cá entre nós, é o que eu espero que aconteça!) elas não só adorarão isso como repudiarão todo o resto! - Sentou-se na cama, tomou a mão de Remus e levou-a aos lábios num beijo carinhoso - Mas se você quer mesmo que compremos coisas mais variadas tudo bem, amor. Afinal, elas também serão suas filhas. Em menor escala, mas serão!

- COMO ASSIM EM MENOR ESCALA???! - Remus pôs as mãos na cintura, sentando-se.

- Rem, você perdeu no par ou ímpar, não tem direito de reclamar!

- Seu filho de várias éguas! Não é você que está tendo que carregar dois fetos no meio da próstata!

- Não chame minhas filhas de fetos!

- Mas é o que elas são!

- Mas eu-- - Sirius suspirou - elas já são crianças sabe? Aos seis meses elas já podem nos ouvir, então pare de chamá-las assim... - ele fez biquinho.

- Não faça essa cara! EU não te perdoarei se você fizer ess...

Sirius olhava para Remus com sua habitual cara de 'filhotinho-de-cachoro-molhado-que-acabou-de-cair-do-caminhão-da-mudança'.

- Tá, tá bem! - Remus cedeu, choroso - Mas Adhara e Mira ainda são um peso maior pra mim!

- Não chame minhas filhas de peso!

- E lá vamos nós outra vez!!

* * *

**[[Considerações]]**

**Keshi:** _-entrando de fininho, olhando em volta, escudo de tampa de panela na mão... chega ao centro do tablado_- Caham -_olha os leitores_- O-oi! =) 

**Tenebra:** -_ajoelha-se_- DESCULPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM EU ESTAVA CHEIA DE PROVAS E-E-E...

**Keshi:** Eu... Eu... Eu... Aaah, eu tive um bloqueio estúpido... -_chora_-

**Tenebra:** Estávamos tão absurdamente atarefadas e desinspiradas (desesperadas?) que deu nisso... -_funga_-

**Keshi:** Pedimos imensos perdões... -_enxuga as lágrimas com um lencinho_- Mas olha, o chap 6 tá supaa fofo né? =)

**Tenebra:** Eu francamente amei esse cap... até porque foi assim mesmo que os nomes foram escolhidos... XDDD

**Keshi:** Ascella... -_rindo baixinho e socando o discman que não quer mais funcionar_- Sovaco... Hihihihihi...

**Tenebra:** -_surta e tem uma crise de riso_- SOVACO DO SEIYA!!!!! hUAHuahuAHaUAHUah!!!!! -_12 minutos depois..._- Erm... A propósito! No profile agora tem um fanart das gêmeas, desenhado por esta que vos fala! /o/

**Keshi:** Tenebrinha abençoada com o dom de fazer a gente virar grafite... -_suspira_- Well, de todo o Noctis Relictus, eu sou a unica que não desenha poha nenhuma... =PPPP -_caham_- O Disclaimer, sim? =)

**-- pausa para o disclaimer rosa, glam e purpurinado de Keshi e Tenebra --**

Harry Potter e todos os seus personagens pertencem a J.K Rowling, Bloomsburg, Warner, Rocco etc, etc, etc.

Fic escrita SEM FINS LUCRATIVOS. De fã, para fã.

É proibida a cópia não autorizada dessa fic. É uma fic, mas ainda assim é NOSSA. u.u

Educação não custa nada, é só chegar, perguntar e dar os nossos merecidos créditos, afinal N"S queimamos nossos Ticos e Tecos pensando nessa fic.

Noctis Relictus®

**-- volta ao chat --**

**Tenebra:** Agradecimentos à Yoru e à Nicki por terem nos ajudado! /o/

**Keshi:** O Ryoshi me ajudou com o finalzinho, com os conhecimentos "siriuzísticos" dele, obrigada Ryo! -_agarraestupramolesta_- Hey, eu sei que nós estamos erradas com vocês, mas suas reviews ainda podem nos fazer conjurar patronos! =))))

**Tenebra:** Graças a vocês o meu patrono com tamanho de andorinha tá adquirindo um porte de Condor! -_esfuziante_-

**Keshi:** Leitores amados... Eu amo vocês... Do fundo do meu coração... Vocês são as cerejinhas do meu sundae, mas Sauron tá perturbando aqui. Sabe como é, né, aulas... Ô inferno...=P A japa tem ke ir! Cya! =)))

**Tenebra:** E essa demora não se repetirá! x.x''

**-- end of chat --**


	7. Crise De Grávido É Fogo

**Capítulo VII – Crise De Grávido É Fogo**

Abril estava passando, modorrento e chato. O começo da primavera, antes tão agradável, agora fazia Remus pensar que o ar estava palpável. Um espreguiço, e ele se levantou com as mãos nos quartos, para abrir a porta. A barriga estava enorme e esticada, e ele tinha a impressão de que ela podia cair a qualquer momento.

Deu uma olhada pelo canto do olho ao espelho de corpo inteiro que havia na porta do armário, e não gostava nada do que via. Sua coluna estava estranhamente curvada, fazendo aquela barriga medonha projetar-se ainda mais. Virou-se de frente para o espelho, e começou a se analisar. Nesses seis meses, Remus havia acumulado bastante gordura. Acostumado a poder contar todas as suas costelas, estranhou a camada macia - _flácida_, corrigiu-se - que agora o recobria. Mas o que mais o intrigava era a inchação que seu rosto, outrora esbelto e de feições finas, recebeu.

Suspirou em reprovação e abriu a porta, e deu de cara com um Sirius suado, sorridente, com uma maleta de ferramentas na mão, a camisa num dos ombros e a forma física mais perfeita que jamais tivera. Remus torceu o nariz numa invejinha saudável e deixou que ele entrasse em casa. Assim que fechou a porta, sentiu braços enlaçando seus quadris, e lábios roçando seu pescoço. Não merecia aquilo... Suspirou e tirou os braços de si, alegando não estar se sentindo bem, e foi até o quarto, deixando um Sirius muito confuso e preocupado sozinho.

Trancando a porta, sentou-se recostado a ela, cabeça apoiada nas mãos. Merda, essas lágrimas vinham com muita freqüência ultimamente. Era óbvio que Sirius já não o achava mais tão atraente -- raramente tinham algum contato mais íntimo agora. E se sentia um verdadeiro fardo com suas mudanças bruscas de humor. O fluxo de lágrimas se intensificou, sendo enfatizado pelos leves soluços.

Do outro lado da porta estava um Sirius angustiado, perguntando-se o que tinha feito de errado.

- Remus! Remus, o que houve!? Remus, pelo amor do Venerável Merlim, responde! - Sirius encostou o ouvido na madeira fria - Remus você está chorando! Me deixa entrar!!!

- Sirius, me deixa em paz! Vai embora daqui! - O lobisomem estava encostado atrás da porta, sentindo os tapas que Sirius dava na mesma ficarem mais fortes, joelhos flexionados e a mão enxugando inutilmente o rio de lágrimas que ele chorava. Tentou suspirar para parar os soluços, mas isso só fez com que eles se fortalecessem ainda mais.

- Remus, - ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. - ABRE-ESSA-PORTA!

- N-não acha que se eu quisesse abrí-la eu já teria o feito? - Conseguiu dizer por entre os soluços.

- REMUS JOHN LUPIN, EU QUERO SABER O QUE HÁ DE ERRADO, E EU QUERO SABER _AGORA_! - Sirius agora dava socos na porta, e a cada soco, Remus dava um soluço e uma estremecida.

- Não faça isso, eu estou atrás dela! - Remus devolveu um grito rouco e entrecortado. Sua barriga estava rígida de tão tensa agora, como se as pequenas tivessem captado o clima do momento.

- Não me obrigue a arrombar a porta...! - Um tom ameaçador substituiu os gritos irados na voz do animago. - VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM QUE EU S" NÃO ENTRO AÍ PORQUE EU PREFIRO QUE VOCÊ ABRA ESSA PORTA, REMUS! ABRE!!! - Sirius esforçava-se para não socar mais a porta. - EU VOU ARROMBAR ESSA MERDA DESSA PORTA!

- Faz, faz isso! Faz isso que aí você _mata_ suas filhas logo de uma vez!

Isso foi o suficiente para fazer Sirius pensar duas vezes e respirar fundo, tentando se acalmar. - Tá certo. _Alorromorra_. - Ele disse calmamente, abrindo a porta e fazendo Remus perder seu apoio, caindo com as mãos no rosto e praguejando ininteligivelmente. - Vai me dizer o que tá havendo agora?

- ...Por que você não usou o maldito feitiço antes? - Remus limpava as lágrimas que manchavam seu rosto com a gola da camiseta.

- E você acha que eu vou me lembrar de um 'maldito feitiço' enquanto tão preocupado contigo?

Não houve resposta. Suspirando, Sirius estendeu um braço para que Remus pudesse se levantar, e o apoiou enquanto o fazia. Logo que o lobisomem ficou de pé, afastou-se.

- Por que você não me conta o que tá acontecendo?

- Sirius... Eu não quero, ok?

- Me fala o que eu fiz!

- Nada, Sirius, nada... - Terminou a frase expirando, e não falou mais palavra.

Sirius também não insistiu.

* * *

- CINQÜENTA? - Foi o que boa parte dos membros da Ordem da Fênix exclamou, naquela reunião na sala de Dumbledore em Hogwarts.

- Exatamente, meus amigos, nós temos nas mãos nesta madrugada, uma das maiores chacinas promovidas por Voldemort nesses últimos anos. Mais de cinqüenta bruxos e de oitenta trouxas foram vitimados. Tropas de aurores, obliviadores e medibruxos do St. Mungus já foram enviadas para o local. A Ministra Millicent Bagnold estava lá e já foi mandada à Emergência de um hospital trouxa conveniado com o St. Mungus. - Dumbledore parecia cansado e mais velho que nunca naquela noite.

- Puta merda... - James suspirou e levou a mão à testa, silvando ao lembrar de que justamente aquela partezinha tinha sido acertada por uma frigideira quando disse a Lily que ela não podia vir. E, como o modo de persuasão da ruiva era extremamente convincente, ela estava lá a seu lado, sendo amparada por outros membros da Ordem. - Mas qual foi o motivo disso tudo?

- Não soube, Potter? - Kingsley Shacklebolt, que estava recostado a uma parede, manifestou-se. - Estava ocorrendo uma importantíssima conferência entre bruxos e trouxas, que iria provavelmente decidir os modos de interação entre os dois povos. Obviamente, Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado não gostou nada da idéia.

- Estou preocupada com Alastor... - disse Andrômeda.

- Que houve com Moody? - Sirius se virou para a prima, as sobrancelhas franzidas quase dolorosamente.

- O velho está no St. Mungus... Teve que amputar uma das pernas, coitado. E tá com o rosto todo enfaixado. - Andrômeda passou a mão na testa, afastando os cabelos cacheados para atrás da orelha. Remus, que estava sentado do lado de Andrômeda, ficou pálido e apertou a garganta, como se fosse vomitar. Alice apertou a mão de Lily, os olhos fundos e grandes olheiras denunciavam que ela andava dormindo pouco, e a ausência de Frank naquela reunião também denunciava aquilo. Ninguém sabia onde ele estava há umas 3 semanas, e as pessoas já começavam a dá-lo como morto.

- Chamei vocês aqui para decidirmos quem fará a proteção pessoal da Ministra. Se ela morrer agora, nós não temos gente preparada para assumir o Ministério. Não há substituto para Millicent Bagnold! - Dumbledore agora apoiava os cotovelos na mesa, olhando perfurantemente para todos os presentes. - Voldemort foi muito inteligente ao atacar a cúpula do Ministério, se a Ministra fosse imediatamente morta, toda a Grã-Bretanha bruxa se desestabilizaria.

- Juntar tanta gente influente num só lugar foi muita burrice... - Sirius resmungou.

- Acreditavam que não haveria problema, pois pensavam que os Comensais e seu mestre não seriam tão ousados ao atacar um lugar cheio de bruxos tão poderosos. Acontece que eles estão realmente dispostos a tudo, e quanto mais o contingente ministerial diminui, mais o contingente de Voldemort cresce. Devo acrescentar que cresce numa velocidade assustadora. - Shacklebolt era incisivo e frio ao falar de toda aquela tragédia de uma forma tão racional.

- Mas professor Dumbledore... - Lily falou com a voz fraca e arrastada enquanto sentava-se numa poltrona de chintz, amparada por James e Peter, por causa da enorme barriga de quase sete meses de gravidez. - E o senhor? Porque não assume o Ministério, caso morra a Ministra? O senhor sabe, tanto quanto nós todos, que é o mais indicado para o cargo atualmente, mais até que a própria Ministra Bagnold.

- Minha querida Lily, eu prefiro proteger os alunos desta escola, que são frágeis o bastante para não suportarem sozinhos toda essa situação e coordenar a Ordem da Fênix. Desnecessário dizer que em uma guerra - Pausou para ver a reação dos outros membros. - sacrifícios devem ser feitos. Mais desnecessário ainda é dizer que não seria adequado de minha parte fazer meu papel nessa guerra apenas pelos bastidores. - Seus olhos brilharam com essa última afirmação, e boa parte da ordem assentiu com a cabeça. Do fundo da sala podiam ouvir-se murmúrios de 'grande, grande homem o Dumbledore' emitidos por Hagrid.

O silêncio era quase palpável naquela sala, e as rugas de preocupação na testa de Dumbledore eram fundas, o que só fazia aumentar a tensão dos presentes. Foi quando o diretor pigarreou e recomeçou:

- Como eu ia dizendo, eu preciso definir quem fará a guarda pessoal da Ministra, caso ela... - suspirou - ...saia viva do hospital. Preciso de alguém da Ordem, já que vocês são muitíssimo bem preparados.

Nesse momento, Sirius se levantou de seu assento, como se tivesse levado um choque na bunda, determinado. - Eu me voluntario pra isso! - disse, atraindo olhares para si. Logo depois, James fez o mesmo gesto.

- Eu vou junto com ele!

- _VOCÊS CHEIRARAM P" DE FLU?!?!?!_ - Remus e Lily gritaram em uníssono, atraindo os olhares, ora fixados no cão, para si, arrependendo-se mais ainda quando Dumbledore deu um pequeno riso, obviamente divertido com a situação.

- Ora, e por que não? - pronunciou-se, sorrindo. - Black e Potter são dois dos mais qualificados aurores de nosso grupo, e são assim desde antes de se formarem. - pigarreou - Alguém mais se habilita para a tarefa? - silêncio ao que os outros membros trocavam olhares entre si. - Não? Oh, tudo bem. - virou-se para os dois animagos. - Tenho certeza de que vocês dois farão um trabalho exímio.

* * *

Os dois voltaram para casa. Aparentemente, os outros também sentiram o clima estranho que havia se instalado entre os dois, já que alguns deles inquiriam sobre o que havia acontecido. Mas a resposta que davam era sempre a mesma - nada, era só o clima da guerra que os havia abatido.

Ainda assim, Sirius não entendia o que havia de errado com Remus. De uma hora para outra o lobisomem passou a recusar sua presença, e se isolava. E assim foi feito logo após cruzarem a soleira da porta depois de terem descido do Noitebus. Remus deu boa noite e subiu para o quarto, fazendo o assunto morrer ali. Sirius suspirou e contorceu a boca em preocupação.

É, pelo jeito ia ter que dormir no sofá esta noite. Pendurando a jaqueta no suporte ao lado da porta, foi tomar um banho; logo deitou-se no móvel forrado com tartã verde, demorando um pouco até achar uma posição confortável, da qual ele se cansaria cinco minutos depois. Passou meia-hora revirando-se no sofá, inquieto, não só porque precisava falar com alguém sobre isso - não ousava chamar James por flu a essa hora -, mas principalmente porque estava tão _frio_ sem Remus a seu lado.

Ouviu, do alto da escada, um resmungo baixo. Olhou para lá, não viu nada e virou-se pro lado. Ouviu de novo, dessa vez um pouco mais alto. Fingiu que não ouviu. Da terceira vez, o resmungo foi bem audível:

- Sirius, vem pra cama... - A voz de Lupin era sonolenta.

Sem falar palavra, Sirius obedeceu, tateando no escuro para não esbarrar nem tropeçar em nada. Guiou-se pelos olhos dourados e reluzentes de Remus, e, chegando próximo a ele, estendeu uma mão ao rosto do outro, apenas para tê-la interceptada por outra, que as moveu de modo que dedos se entrelaçassem. Vagarosamente, o animago conduziu ambos à cama, deitando-se atrás do outro - posição que eles adotaram quando a barriga de Remus tomou um volume respeitável - , beijando os ombros tensos à sua frente.

- Remus... - o animago chamou num tom quase infantil, depois de uns 10 minutos de deitado.

- Hm? O que foi, Sirius? - Remus tinha obviamente acabado de acordar de um pré-sono... Um cochilo.

- Aluado, o que está havendo com você? Eu estou realmente preocupado com você... - Sirius fazia cafuné no lobisomem enquanto falava. Não dava ponto sem nó, acreditava que acalmaria-o assim.

- Sirius, discussão de relacionamento em plena madrugada não dá né? A gente pode discutir isso amanhã? - Remus afundou-se mais ainda nos cobertores, deixando só a cabeça a mostra.

- Remus, responde, por favor...Eu não tô dormindo direito há dias por causa disso...!

Remus virou-se para Sirius, tomando cuidado com a barriga e disse:

- Não... Não é nada...Volte a dormir, sim?

- Se não é nada, por que você anda tão... Distante?

- Distante?

- M-hmm.

Silêncio.

- Sirius...

- Hm?

- Por que você me ama?

- O que te faz perguntar uma coisa dessas?!

- Responde.

Sirius pigarreou, suspirou e abraçou Remus, respondendo-lhe ao pé do ouvido:

- Eu te amo pelo que você é, pelo o que você é capaz de fazer; pelo seu jeito de ser assim tão comedido; pelo jeito que você sorri quando ouve alguma besteira minha; pelo jeito que você me atura desde que nos conhecemos; por tudo que você atravessou comigo de um jeito tão forte; pelo jeito que seus olhos brilham quando alguma noticia boa nos é entregue... - Abraçou mais forte, tomando cuidado com a barriga e suspirou - Mas eu também te amo não só pelo que você é, mas pelo o que eu sou quando estou com você. Eu te amo porque você é capaz de me entender de um jeito absurdamente certo. Te amo porque você transpassou minhas fraquezas e me fez ficar mais forte. Tirou de mim toda a capacidade de amar que ninguém nunca havia tirado...

- Você não disse... - foi um sussurro, quase inaudível.

- O quê?

- Você não disse que me achava bonito...

- Remus --

- Também, não tiro a sua razão... - Remus nem prestou atenção aos protestos do outro. - Eu estou inchado, e deformado, e mal-tratado...

- Remus, eu-não-_acredito_-no-que-acabei-de-ouvir! - Sirius largou de Remus, virando-se de barriga pra cima, levando as mãos ao rosto, incrédulo.

- O que, estraguei sua declaração ensaiada? - o lobisomem agarrou os lençóis, e não encarou o outro.

- Ai cacete... - resmungou - Não! Eu não ACREDITO que eu passei DIAS sem dormir pensando no que eu poderia ter feito de errado pra você, e tudo que você tem, é uma briga estúpida com todos os espelhos da face da terra! - Ele gesticulava pro teto.

- Tá vendo? TÁ VENDO? Tudo o que eu digo agora é motivo de indignação pra você, Sirius! Admite logo que eu sou um _estorvo_ pra você, admite!

- Eu só posso ter jogado Veritasserum no vinho do Barão de Munchausen pra merecer isso... - Sirius levantou-se da cama.

- Não sai! Não sai daqui...

- ...Dá pra se decidir? - pôs uma mão na cintura.

- Diga-me se eu te irrito.

Sirius suspirou. - Ok. Remus, você não me irrita. Mas pelas barbas de Godric, você _est_ me irritando! Entende a diferença? _Mas_ eu suporto tudo isso. Por quê? Porque eu _te amo_! O que mais pode importar?!

- Como você pode amar uma pessoa tão feia assim? Olha! Pés inchados, uma barriga monstruosa, que a cada lua cheia ganha novas e novas cicatrizes, portador de olheiras maiores que as do filho da Rainha -- - Remus foi interrompido por um grito.

- Remus, _ca-ra-lho_, você não está feio!

- Claro que eu não estou feio, eu _sempre fui_ feio! Com centenas de cicatrizes, e cabelos brancos desde minha puberdade... Você deve ter estado _deveras_ cego quando se apaixonou por mim, e o amor só te cegou ainda mais... Aliás... - estreitou os olhos, não mais aquele âmbar gentil, mas um amarelo que reluzia com uma emoção indistingüível. - As emoções fortes sempre te cegaram, não? Como na vez em que você mandou o Severus para --

- PELO-AMOR-DE-MERLIN, REMUS! Não vá desenterrar esse assunto!

- Desenterro sim, porque durante ANOS eu soube que você era um homem de rompantes, e durante ANOS eu não consigo entender, simplesmente não CONCEBO como é que você está comigo sendo fiel!! _SE É QUE VOCÊ É MESMO_ FIEL, NÃO É MESMO??!!

- _COMO_ VOCÊ AINDA TEM CORAGEM DE DUVIDAR DE MIM?!?!? DEPOIS DE TUDO QUE A GENTE PASSOU E AINDA PASSA JUNTOS!

- VOCÊ SEMPRE FOI UM GRANDE GALINHA, SIRIUS! PELO AMOR DE DEUS, VOCÊ _PENSA_ QUE EU NÃO SEI QUE DURANTE ESSES MALDITOS MESES EM QUE A MINHA BARRIGA TOMOU ESSE TAMANHO ABSURDO VOCÊ - Remus respirou fundo, apertou os olhos e pôs as mãos nos quartos - TEM PROCURADO CAMA EM OUTROS LUGA -- AI! - Remus soltou um grito, mais de surpresa do que de dor, quando Sirius o prendeu à parede, mãos apertadas em seus pulsos.

- JAMAIS, eu repito, _JAMAIS_ diga isso novamente! - Sirius disse, um sussurro ríspido entre dentes cerrados, mas folgou seu aperto quando viu que Remus tinha seus olhos cintilando com as lágrimas acumulando-se em seus olhos. As lágrimas finalmente caíram, num fluxo contínuo, e o lobisomem cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Aquilo cortava o coração do animago. - ...Desculpa...

- Não... N -- AAI! - suas palavras no início estavam abafadas pelas mãos, mas seu grito saiu claro, pois ele as levou até o ventre, como que tentando segurá-lo. - S-Sirius, e-eu acho que... A bolsa rompeu...!

- Mas ainda faltam mais de dois meses!

- Siriuuus!!

- Ai Venerável Merlin, olha só que merda que eu fiz! - Sirius ficara pálido e suava frio enquanto puxava Remus com toda delicadeza para a lareira. - Fique calmo ok? - Ele não tinha a menor moral para falar em calma naquele momento, e pôs Remus na lareira, dando a ele um punhado de pó de flu. - Vai que eu já tô indo!

- Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos! - E sumiu dentro das chamas esverdeadas.

* * *

- Afinal, o que aconteceu pra causar isso? - Dr. Carpenter limpava a lente de seus óculos com uma ponta do jaleco impecavelmente branco, focando um olhar severo em Sirius, que de repente pareceu ser o centro das atenções no momento.

- Nós... meio que... tivmsmmbrg. - o cão falou a última sentença num tom quase inaudível. Lily o observava com uma expressão rígida, mas não podia negar que sentia pena ao vê-lo de ombros encolhidos, cabeça baixa e cabelo a esconder os olhos - conhecida postura de Sirius quando ele se sentia culpado.

- Perdão? - o médico recolocou os óculos de aro de prata.

- Nós tivemos uma briga. - Sirius ergueu sutilmente o olhar; olhos vítreos com as lágrimas que ele impedia que caíssem.

- Almofadinhas... - Lily começou num tom estranhamente doce - Você, meu querido amiguinho... BEBEU FLUIDO DE FREIO!????

- Lily, não judia do Almofadinhas... - James interferiu - Não tá vendo que ele tá perturbado, coitado?

- Obrigado James... - Sirius estava falando baixinho, como criança que quebra o bibelô da mãe.

- Mas ele SABE que o Remus está incrivelmente frágil!!! - o tom de voz de Lily fez Sirius estremecer, e James pôs um braço em torno de seus ombros.

- Felizmente, não houve nada que afetasse a gravidez do Sr. Lupin. Entretanto, devo ressaltar que o senhor - virou-se para Sirius - devia ter tido um cuidado muito maior, considerando a situação em que o Sr. Lupin se encontra. - Sirius tão somente assentiu com a cabeça. - Não é só porque ele é um homem que está menos suscetível aos males da gravidez. Bom, - e ajeitava os óculos quadrados na ponte do nariz - se me dão licença, eu tenho mais uma cliente pra atender daqui a meia-hora. Boa noite para os senhores. - finalizou e afastou-se dos três, sendo escoltado por uma medibruxa para sair de lá.

- Mas me conta, como exatamente vocês brigaram? - James não tirara seu braço dos ombros do outro, e inquiria com um tom curioso.

- Bom... - o cão erguera seu rosto e olhava para as janelas do local, estreitando os olhos. - Ele... Ele já estava agindo meio estranho... Meio que recusando a minha presença... Mas quando foi hoje à noite, ele não me evitou, até... _Pediu_ pra que eu ficasse junto dele. Aí, conversamos, até que algo que eu disse fez ele dar chilique... E deu nisso.

- E _o que_ você disse pra ele se irritar? - os cantos da boca do cervo tremiam à repreensão de um sorriso.

- ...É que ele pediu pra que eu dissesse por que eu o amo... E eu enumerei _todas as coisas possíveis_, James! Mas não, ele tinha que cismar que eu não disse que ele era bonito! - e assoprou pra longe uma mecha do seu cabelo que havia caído na frente de seu rosto. Tomou um susto quando do nada James começou a gargalhar muito alto a seu lado. - Dá pra contar a piada?!

Demorou uns bons cinco minutos até que James tivesse reconquistado sobriedade suficiente pra formar frases coerentes. - Cara...! - mais gargalhadas. - É que... que... Hahah... O Remus tá agindo... - risos - Agindo... IGUALZINHO À LILY!!!!! - No que ele acabou de falar isso, atirou-se ao chão e começou a rolar, agarrando seu próprio abdômen que já doía de tanto rir.

- Jimmy... Jimmy... - Lily estava escarlate de vergonha - JAMES POTTER! SAIA JÁ DO CHÃO! - Ela o cutucou com a ponta da sandália - Isso não tem a menor graça... - ela fez bico - Eu... Eu entendo _perfeitamente_ o que o Remus está sentindo, sabia?

- Claro! Vocês estão NA MESMA fase da gravidez, é "BVIO que você entende ele, Lily! - James simplesmente _não parava_ de rir.

- Pontas... - Chamou Sirius - Como eu faço para que ele melhore, hein?

- Deixa que eu falo com ele! - Lily levantou as mãos, como quem diz 'tenho tudo sob controle!' e foi abrindo a porta do quarto muito devagar.

- Das duas uma, meu amigo almofadado... - James, ainda rindo, levantou-se com a ajuda do outro animago - Ou a Lily dá um jeito na crise do Remus... - passou um braço em volta do amigo - ...ou eu e você passaremos a dormir na soleira de nossas portas, ao relento! - James deu uma gargalhada aguda, rindo da própria piada.

- Você pode pelo menos coicear a porta até ela abrir... - Sirius bufou e deu um sorrisinho amargoso, e James riu mais uma vez.

* * *

Os dois animagos, que sentaram-se num banco encostado na parede, ergueram os olhares quando ouviram a porta do quarto de Remus abrir-se, e dele sair Lily, segurando os quartos. Palavra alguma foi trocada; a ruiva apenas olhou para Sirius, deu um pequeno sorriso e apontou para dentro do quarto com a cabeça, indicando para que ele entrasse. O cão concordou com a cabeça, levantando-se e murmurando um breve 'obrigado' para ela, que lhe deu tapinhas no braço quando cruzaram-se no caminho para a porta.

_That boy took my love away._

_He'll regret it someday,_

_But this boy wants you back again_

Sirius entrou no quarto, pé-ante-pé, como se fosse um paladino entrando na caverna de um grande dragão dourado. O lugar estava na penumbra, só a fraca luz de um abajur regulável de luz alaranjada cobria o ar de uma atmosfera mais tensa para Sirius. Remus estava recostado em alguns travesseiros, de avental de hospital, as olheiras costumeiras, e um tanto quanto abatido. O clima um tanto quanto uterino do quarto fez com que os dois não trocassem palavra alguma até que Sirius se aproximasse. Percebendo a curiosidade de Sirius sobre o abajur, Remus começou, com a voz um tanto quanto vacilante:

- Cromoterapia...A medibruxa disse que a luz alaranjada vai me acalmar, e essa calma, acalmará também as meninas... - suspirou.

- ...Remus, eu -- - O lobisomem o cortou com um meneio da cabeça.

_That boy isn't good for you._

_Though he may want you too,_

_This boy wants you back again._

- Não, não precisa se desculpar... Eu que tinha que estar pedindo desculpas aqui... - seus olhos, que se fixavam em alguma dobra aleatória de seu avental, viraram para Sirius. - Me perdoa?

- Sabe, eu não devia ter... - ele apertava as mãos - empurrado você, e aquilo tudo... Eu fiquei nervoso, esqueci que você tá assim, tão frágil... - Sirius fazia uma força descomunal pra não deixar que seu rosto se convertesse numa careta de choro.

_Oh, and this boy_

_Would be happy_

_Just to love you,_

_But oh, my, that boy_

_Won't be happy_

_'Til he's seen you cry._

- E eu não devia ter gritado... Não devia ter te acusado... Brigado por nada. Eu não sei o que tem me dado... Não sei, eu estou me sentindo estranho, diferente, feio, disforme. Nunca pensei que fosse me importar com coisas desse tipo! - Remus, por sua vez, deixava as lágrimas rolarem livremente por suas faces descoloridas. Procurou a mão de Sirius sem olhar para onde ela estava, mirando apenas os olhos cinzentos do outro. - Eu preciso mesmo descansar, eu ainda não estou bem. Está tudo sob controle, mas eu ainda me sinto dolorido e enjoado.

_This boy wouldn't mind the pain;_

_Would always feel the same_

_If this boy gets you back again._

- Dorme... Dorme que eu fico aqui... - Sirius beijou a mão de Remus, que não disse mais nada, apenas beijou-lhe a mão de volta e acomodou-se na maca pra dormir.

_This__ boy_

* * *

**[[Considerações]]**

**Tenebra** PORRADAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

**Keshi** SANGUEEEEEEEEE!!!

**Sirius:** CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARNIFICINA!!!!

**Os três em pose sentai:** RATINHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! /o/

**Remus** -_suspira_- ...Eu não faço esse doce todo... TT''

**Keshi** -_pula no colo de Remmy_- NEGUE que ficou fofo, lobisomem ingrato!

**Tenebra** -_abraça Remmy pelos ombros- Vocês_ até ganharam uma música tema! E dos Beatles, olha que lindo!

**Sirius:** E além do mais, você é virginiano cúspide com Libra, Re. Cedo ou tarde você ia fazer um doce daqueles!

**As duas:** -_embasbacadas, olhando pra Siri_-

**Tenebra** VOCÊ SABE MAIS ASTROLOGIA DO QUE EU! O.O''''''

**Sirius:** Esperava o que, sua coió? Olha a família que eu nasci, cara! Você não deveria se surpreender!!! Eu adoro astrologia! -_eyes__ shining_-

**Remus** Gosta tanto que lê o horóscopo de três jornais diferentes, todo santo dia!

**Keshi** O que é cúspide? -_misunderstood__ cat face_-

**Tenebra****, _que em algum ponto da conversa se grudou na perna de Siri em modo SD_:** Cúspide é quando se nasce naquele dia de transição dos signos, saca? -_sorri feito demente quando Siri confirma_-

**Keshi** Aaaaaaaah sim... -_sendo embalada por Remmy_-

**Remus** Essa história de gravidez tá me deixando com uns instintos estranhos, né?

**Sirius:** Você tá com uma moleca que tem o tamanho de uma criança de 4 anos superdesenvolvida no colo, o que você queria? -_risos_-

**Tenebra** E não vai ser muito diferente disso daqui a pouco... -_risada maquiavélica/blackish_-

**Sirius:** Essas suas risadas me deixam com MUITO medo, sabia?

**Remus** Também, do jeito que lembra a sua mãe...

**Keshi** -mostra ao Sirius uma foto da Tenebra vestida de Sra. Black-

**Sirius:** É... Considerando que uma de nossas filhas vá nascer parecida com você, Tenebra, se a mamãe abstrair o fato de que ela é filha de, como ela diz, uma relação hedonista, ela talvez goste da neta...

**Remus** MINHAS FILHAS não vão _PISAR_ em Grimmauld Place n12!

**Keshi** -_dorme, sendo embalada por Remus, e falando coisas durante o sono_-

**Sirius:** O que a japinha tá falando?

**Remus** Algo como "não esqueçam do disclaimer..."

**-- pausa para o disclaimer rosa, glam e purpurinado de Keshi e Tenebra --**

Harry Potter e todos os seus personagens pertencem a J.K Rowling, Bloomsburg, Warner, Rocco etc, etc, etc.

Fic escrita SEM FINS LUCRATIVOS. De fã, para fã.

É proibida a cópia não autorizada dessa fic. É uma fic, mas ainda assim é NOSSA. u.u

Educação não custa nada, é só chegar, perguntar e dar os nossos merecidos créditos, afinal N"S queimamos nossos Ticos e Tecos pensando nessa fic.

Noctis Relictus®

**-- volta ao chat --**

**Tenebra** -_apóia cada braço num ombro de cada um- J_ repararam que a gente nunca mais falou com nossos leitores?

**Sirius:** E como a japusca dormiu, eu hoje posso bater um papinho -_joga os cabelos pra trás, fazendo 'heh'_- com as minhas queridas fãs leitoras...

**Keshi** -_murmura_- Avisa... ZZZZZ pra Mel Morgan Weasley... ...nham ...que o morceguinho só vende nos EUA, como brinde da Burger King... -_balbucia coisas incompreensíveis- e_ isso já faz teeeeeeeempo... nham nham...

**Sirius: ...**EEEEEI!!! Japaraguaia estraga-prazeres do --

**Remus** -_CAHAM_-

**Sirius: **...tá, do _GATO_, satisfeito?

**Remus** Muito.

**Keshi** -_se ajeita no colo de Lupin_- E diz pra Ameria que eu... ...nyun... desculpo ela....

**Sirius:** Era tudo que eu queria, uma alter-ego da minha filha... _SONÂMBULA_!

**Tenebra** Um adendinho pra Dona Terezinha... Princesas góticas? Agradeça ao papai -_abraça Siri- e_ à futura babá! /o/

**Remus** Babá? Jurava que seria influência da Tonks...

**Sirius:** Tonks, usando tons monocromáticos? HAH, tô pra ver esse dia...

**Keshi** Uhuhuhuhuhhuhhuh -_rindo, dormindo- diz_ pra Angel que ela é um anjinho fofo... hihihihihihihhih

**Sirius:** Acorda essa malucaê!!!

**Remus** -_fazendo carinho nos cabelinhos ralos da japaraguaia_- Aaaah, ela tá tão... _CAHAM_...

**Tenebra** Espero mesmo que você esteja disposto a carregar a japa até o flat... Ela não vai acordar tão cedo...

**Sirius: **...vamos inserir mensagens subliminares durante o sono dela?

**Tenebra** JÁ É! /o/

**Remus** -_levantando com a japa nos braços e suspirando- Nem_ pensem nisso... tenho medo do que vocês podem induzí-la a fazer...

**Siri e Tennie:** Quem, nós? -_carinhas__ de santos_-

**Remus** Éeeee, vocês dooooois! Humpf... Afinal de contas, eu vou ter uma filhota com a personalidade dessa menina, então ela precisa ser bem comportada, fofa, meiga, estudiosa, bem educada... Uma lady!

**Tenebra** -_engasga desesperadamente_-

**Remus** Você sabe de alguma coisa que eu não sei?

**Tenebra** Não... -_roll__ eyes_- Foi um mosquito que eu engoli...

**Sirius:** Aham... -_pega a japa no colo- Vambora_... Você ainda tem que descansar, ouviu?

**Remus** Claro... Mas duvido que eu vá descansar com suas filhas fazendo do meu útero-próstata uma boate!!

**Sirius:** Como assim?

**Remus** Elas andam mexendo muito ultimamente...

**Tenebra** -_risada maquiavélica/blackish_-

**Siri e Remmy:** PÁRA COM ISSO!!! XX''''

**-- end of chat --**


	8. Estrelas Gêmeas Sob A Lua

**Capítulo VIII – Estrelas Gêmeas Sob A Lua**

- Mas o que aconteceu com o Karl? - Remus arrumava o material para lecionar.

- Ele pegou chuva... Aí tá com gripe... - Aniet olhava pros lados; mesmo já conhecendo a casa do professor, ficava insegura quando ia nos lugares sem o irmão.

- Oh... Melhoras pra ele... - De repente, sentiu uma contração forte no ventre, e apoiou-se na borda da mesa, respirando rápido.

- Professor... Você tá graúdo? - Aniet apontava a barriga de Remus.

- "_Graúdo?_"

- É... Mamãe ficou assim antes do Karl chegar... - ela falava aquilo com toda a naturalidade e ingenuidade que uma criança de 6 anos podia ter. Oh, ela não sabia o quão _certa_ estava. - Barrigudona... E ela andava assim, - A pequenina imitou o jeito de Remus andar, com as mãos nos quartos. - e comia mais do que sempre comeu... E o tio Sirius fez um berção lá no antigo escritório, por isso agora temos aulas na cozinha. - Ela sorriu tendo em vista sua própria esperteza. - Mas eu não entendo como meninos como você podem ficar graúdos, a tia do jardim de infância disse que só as meninas ficavam graúdas. Eu vou contar pra ela que ela é uma mentirosa e dizer que eu sou mais sabida que ela!

- Erm... - sentou-se, segurando a barriga, mas não conseguiu ficar quieto na cadeira. Praguejou mentalmente quando sentiu suas calças sendo molhadas. - Aparentemente... eu estou "desgraudando"...

- Como assim?

- Depois eu explico... Me faz um favor, Aniet? Vai na lareira, pega um pouco do pó que tá no vaso de cerâmica, joga na lareira e grita "Sirius Black, Ministério da Magia, QG dos Aurores", sim?

Aniet abriu um sorrisão. - Legal! Vou brincar com pó de bu! Mamãe nunca deixa eu brincar com pó de bu!

- É pó de flu, Ani -- _COMO ASSIM_ SUA MÃE NUNCA DEIXOU?! - Antes mesmo de ele ter gritado, entretanto, a menina já tinha jogado um bom punhado do pó na lareira. Suspirou em alívio quando ela surpreendentemente falou tudo certo.

- Oi RemuAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ANIET! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO NA MINHA LAREIRA!?!?

- Oi tio Sirius! Eu não sabia que você trabalhava no Minimistério da Magia! - Aniet sorriu - Olha, o tio Remus tá desgraudando...

- Des... grau... -- _MORGANA DO LAGO!!!!_ - ele andava de um lado pro outro, e Aniet o observava de olhos arregalados. Então, ele se virou mais uma vez para a menina. -Escuta, agüenta aí, ok? Já volto! - Sirius saiu de seu escritório sem nem ter tempo de ouvir direito o agudo 'ok' da menininha, e foi para a sala de James, que quase derrubou o café no jornal de susto quando a porta se abriu com um estrondo.

- Porra, Almofadinhas, bata na porta da próxima vez!

- Desculpa, Pontas, é que... Escuta, avisa pro Moody que eu não vou poder trabalhar pelo resto do dia!

- Tá, eu aviso isso, mas... - Os olhos castanhos se arregalaram por detrás dos óculos. - MERLIN! É O QUE EU TÔ PENSANDO?

- É _EXATAMENTE_ isso!

- Cara, tem certeza que não é mais um alarme falso?

- IMPOSSÍVEL! Eu não fiz NADA dessa vez!

- Mas ainda falta UM MÊS E MEIO!

- Eu SEI!

- Mas não pode! Tá cedo! A Lily vai ter um filho pelo cotovelo quando souber, Almofadinhas!!!! - James estava pálido.

- Não é _BEM_ pelo cotovelo que vai nascer o filho de vocês, Jimmy...

- VOCÊ ME ENTENDEU, ALMOFADINHAS! E o que é que você está fazendo aqui, seu miserável? Vai pra casa!!!

* * *

Chegando em casa, Sirius não encontrou ninguém além de um bilhete em caligrafia infantil que dizia:

_"Tio Sirius,_

_Eu, o tio Remus e uma tia ruiva fomos para o St. Dungus._

_A tia ruiva disse que era pra você avisar a minha mãe onde eu estou, tá?_

_Um beijo!_

_Aniet"_

Deu um pequeno sorriso, mas logo estremeceu à imagem mental de Lily parindo o menino pelo cotovelo. Aparatou para a recepção do St. Mungus.

Chegando lá, foi direto para o balcão, perguntar em que sala Remus estava. Enquanto a recepcionista vasculhava o histórico do dia com a varinha, alguém gritou em sua direção, fazendo-o pular de susto:

- SR. BLACK!

Sirius virou-se lentamente, apreensivo, para ver quem era. - O-oh! Olá, Dr. Rosch! - Sorrindo, os dois trocaram um aperto de mão.

- A Sra. Potter me ligou agorra a pouco, me parrece que é um caso de parrto prré-maturrado, non?

- Prematuro, doutor. - Controlou-se para não rir enquanto o médico repetia o novo vocábulo com a boca no gravadorzinho de bolso. - Mas me desculpe a pergunta... Cadê o Dr. Carpenter? Outro congresso?

- Oh, non, non! O Dr. Carrpenter está de férrias agorra!

- Férias... Em maio?

- Sala 517, senhores. - A recepcionista falou antes que o doutor pudesse responder, e indicou o caminho para os dois, sem nem ao menos ter a decência de tirar os olhos de Sirius.

Entrando na sala 517 indicada pela enfermeira, Sirius não teve nem tempo de olhar o ambiente, sendo trazido de volta à realidade por um grito violento (e anormal) de Remus que apontava para o Dr. Vladislav:

- MAS O QUE É QUE O SENHOR ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII? - Ele arregalou os olhos e logo depois os apertou, durante uma contração longa demais.

- Seu parrte, tolinho! - Vladislav sorriu inocentemente.

- PARTO, SEU MALUCO, _PARTO_! E EU QUERO O DR. CARPENTEEEEEEEEER! _AAAAAAAAAH!_ - Remus arqueou o corpo num movimento que fez Sirius pensar o porque dele não fazer sempre aquilo...

- NON GRITAAAAAAA! Mas que coisa, vocês ingleses GRITAM MUITO! - Pigarreou.

- É PORQUE NÃO É VOCÊ QUE ESTÁ PARINDO GÊMEAS SEM TER POR ONDE PARIR! - Os olhos de Remus faíscaram perigosamente, coisa que fez Sirius dar uns quatro passos pra trás.

- Isso me faz lembrrar... O senhorr quer parrte normal ou czarina? - Rosch fez um gesto para que uma das enfermeiras preparasse alguns equipamentos.

- Com licença... - Sirius cutucou acuado, o ombro do Dr. Vladislav - Por onde sairiam as meninas, se o parto fosse normal... Assim, hipoteticamente falando...

- Pom... Pelas atuais cirrcunferrências... - Vladislav meteu a cabeça embaixo do lençol que cobria as "intimidades" de Remus e ficou olhando uns bons dois minutos - Saririam pelo -- - Ele foi cortado por um grito desesperado do lobisomem:

- CESARIANA! _CESARIANA!!!!!!!_ - O grávido agitava os braços freneticamente, o que chamou a atenção de Aniet, que estava sendo devidamente distraída por Lily do lado de fora do quarto; esta bufou de impaciência quando seu trabalho foi tão facilmente por água abaixo. Sirius, que mantinha-se perto da porta, de repente arregalou os olhos e deu um silvo de dor psicológica.

- NON PRECISA GRITAAARR!! - Vladislav levou as mãos às orelhas, apertando os olhos por detrás dos óculos. Pigarreando, então, calçou as luvas de látex e pôs a máscara cirúrgica. - Czarina enton serrá! Oh, Sr. Black, - virou-se para Sirius. - Pode esperrar lá forra se quiser.

- Não... Não. Quero ficar aqui e dar apoio ao Remus. - O animago deu uma olhadela na direção do lobisomem, que suspirou em gratidão, e, seguindo instruções da enfermeira, prendeu o cabelo e pôs uma máscara. - Se precisar de ajuda com o equipamento... - Ia falando ao médico, quando Remus o interrompeu:

- Não aceite. - Falou entre as arfadas que as contrações lhe causavam. - Ele é capaz de te dar uma chave inglesa se você pedir um bisturi. Como na vez em que ele tentou ligar a tevê da casa dos meus pais com o abajur...

- "Aba" o que? - Vladislav ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Deixa pra lá! - os dois caninos disseram em uníssono.

O doutor olhou o casal, confuso, mas deu de ombros. Ligou a plêiade de lâmpadas que estava acima de Remus, ajustando meticulosamente o suporte, e convocando as enfermeiras. Sirius postava-se de um dos lados da maca em que o lobisomem estava, segurando a mão do outro firmemente. Vladislav limpou o enorme ventre tenso, para em seguida injetar um líquido que o animago presumiu ser anti... Ate... Anes..tésico! Isso, anestésico. Notou a porta sendo aberta silenciosamente por James, que carregava uma daquelas filmadoras trouxas, seguido por Lily -- não notou que o médico já tinha empunhado o pequeno bisturi.

- Abram alas, abram alas, eu estou passando, tenho um, na verdade, DOIS nascimentos a filmar! - James estava parecendo um turista curioso, de bermuda, camiseta e óculos, e Remus teve de fazer força para não rir. Lily levou a mão à testa, e Sirius chacoalhava em riso contido. O clima cômico foi cortado -- ou talvez _radicalmente intensificado_ -- quando o cervo arregalou os olhos, ofegou, empalideceu e simplesmente _desmaiou_, despencando estatelado no chão.

Lily olhou chocadíssima para aquela cena _ridícula_ de James caído no chão frio da sala de cirurgia, ainda segurando a câmera, que filmava o teto. Sirius ficou curioso. O que podia ter feito Jim perder o controle daquela forma? Foi quando levantou-se de seu posto e viu, a barriga de Remus _aberta_ por aquele bisturi _ensangüentado_, e havia _tanto sangue_, e, e... E sua cabeça fez um baque surdo quando caiu no chão.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO! EU NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR! - Remus gritava o máximo que sua condição e suas contrações lhe permitiam - ELE DESMAIOU! TIRA ESSE CRETINO DAQUI! - Remus não tinha visto James desmaiar, nem ao menos tinha visto ele entrar na sala.

- IMPRESTÁVEIS! LIXO HUMANO! - Lily segurava a imensa barriga de sete meses e andava na direção de Remus - COVARDES! ENFERMEIRA, TIRA ESSES INÚTEIS DAQUIIIIII! - Como um sargento, ela comandava as enfermeiras, que corriam para retirar os homens inconscientes do quarto, fazendo um estardalhaço.

- NON GRIIIIIIIIIITA!!! NON GRIIIIITA!!!!! - Vladislav punha a mão numa das orelhas, agitando a outra que ainda segurava o bisturi manchado de sangue.

- Ai Morgana Do Lago, ajudai-me... - Lily pôs uma mão no ombro de Vladislav - Você também, monte de caquinha, trabalha e não dá chilique! - Lily com a outra mão, segurava a de Remus, que de dois em dois minutos ficava vesgo de dor. - Alguém aí pode telefonar para Alice Longbottom? Vou precisar dela aqui! Pegue o telefone dela na minha bolsa, enfermeira!

* * *

Alice finalmente chegou no hospital, esforçando-se para não rir diante de Sirius e James desacordados na porta da sala de parto. Entrando, deparou-se com um Dr. Rosch fazendo um esforço hercúleo para tentar tirar a primeira bebê do ventre - que mexia-se violentamente, notou - de Remus, e Lily segurando a mão do lobisomem.

- Lils, Cheguei! - Alice ajeitava a máscara cirúrgica - Como é que estamos aqui? - As enfermeiras todas, andavam de um lado para outro, enquanto a também barriguda Alice encaminhava-se para ajudar Vladislav.

- Graças a Merlin, Alice, graças a Merlin você chegou. É o seguinte, eu preciso que você ajude o Vladislav com a bebê maior, porque ela está se debatendo muito, e ele não está conseguindo tirá-la sem machucar a outra. - Lily enxugava o próprio suor da testa e segurava Remus.

- Engraçado, não era para um bebê se debater tanto na hora do parto... - Alice correu até o doutor, avaliando a situação.

- Só um palpite, mas... - Lily levou um dos dedos ao queixo. - Em que lua estamos mesmo?

- Ô Lily... - Alice foi até a amiga, apoiando-se no ouvido dela, sussurrando - As bebês estão meio roxas... - E engoliu em seco. As duas se viraram para Remus, esperando uma resposta.

- Quarto crescente, por quê? - Remus respondeu, arregalando os olhos logo em seguida como se tivesse acabado de entender algo terrível.

- TIREM ELAS LOGO DAÍ!!!!! - Os três gritaram em uníssono, Alice indo ajudar Vladislav mantendo a cisão aberta com as mãos enluvadas.

- Vamos, pepezinha... – Vladislav conversava com a bebê, puxando-a levemente, enquanto Alice protegia a outra – _minúscula_ – com uma das mãos.

- Saaaaaaaai filhinha querida do papai! Saaaaaaaai de dentro de mimmmmmmmm! - Remus também conversava com a filha, fazendo força para expulsá-la de si.

- Mais um pouquinho... Mais um pouquinho... Vaaai... Vaaai... Foooorça... 1... 2... 3... e... FOI!! - Alice comemorou, ainda com a mão na barriga de Remus, olhando Vladislav puxar a bebêzinha – que chorava e se debatia furiosamente – pelas pernas.

Nesse momento, Lily notou que, da janeleta acima da porta, Sirius espiava, os olhos enormes e lacrimosos, e fungando ocasionalmente. Levantando-se do banquinho, abriu a porta, revelando um James roxo de carregar o cão nos ombros.

- Quando foi que vocês acordaram? - Ela perguntou, ouvindo os ocupantes da sala tentando desajeitadamente acalmar a recém-nascida, enquanto tiravam a outra menina de dentro de Remus.

Sirius pulou dos ombros do cervo, entrando sem nem ao menos se dar ao trabalho de entender o que Lily havia perguntado. Sem questionar, Alice entregou-lhe a tesoura para cortar o cordão umbilical da bebê inquieta, que depois foi entregue aos braços de Remus.

- Olha a seu pepê, senhorr Lupinn! - Vladislav sorriu quando entregou a criança para que Remus a visse.

O que se seguiu foi a cena mais peculiar possível, pois o lobisomem parecia _farejar_ a filha, e seus olhos tomaram aquela agressiva matiz amarelada. Então, Remus começou a _lamber_ o líquido amniótico da criança, como um lobo faria, estimulando seus pulmões a trabalharem. A bebê relaxou quase que instantaneamente nos braços do pai, que também esvaiu toda sua tensão, tornando infinitamente mais fácil que se pudesse retirar sua gêmea do ventre.

- Eca... - Sirius torceu o nariz ao ver a cena. Comovido, porém um pouquinho enjoado, ele cambaleou.

- Ah _NÃO_ cara, você não vai desmaiar de novo! - James segurou-o, passando um braço pelas costas do amigo.

- Desculpa Remmy, mas vou ter que tirar a pequenina de seus braços por agora... - Alice fez a menção de se aproximar, mas Remus tomou uma expressão ameçadora, e rosnou:

- _Minha_.

- Remus, ela precisa fazer os exames... - Sirius arriscou pôr uma mão em torno dos ombros do lobisomem, e expirou quando não foi recusado. - Pra ver se a saúde dela tá boa, e como a licantropia vai influir... - Quando Sirius dava uma de sensato, é porque era realmente necessário. Remus olhou da filha para o animago, e cedeu.

- Esteja ao lado dela. - Pediu, um tom de ordem em sua voz.

- Estarei. - Sirius pegou a bebê, e pensou que ela ia chorar, mas ao invés disso, ela o cheirou, relaxando quando o reconheceu como seu outro progenitor. Ela era pálida, como Remus. O animago abriu um grande sorriso.

- "timo. - Alice sorriu. - A propósito, qual será o nome dela, pra colocar na pulseirinha?

- Hm... Mira Lupin Black. - Ele respondeu, enquanto brincava com a filhinha. - Ela é maravilhosa que nem 'a mãe'.

* * *

Uma enfermeira acompanhou Sirius até a seção de Licantropia do St. Mungus e ele se deparou com Aniet e a mãe desta na sala de espera.

- Hm... - engasgou - Sra. McCain... - sorriu meio sem jeito.

- Olá Sr. Black! - A mulher sorriu de volta. - Aniet me contou tudo, eu bem suspeitava de sua natureza bruxa! Também, com esse sobrenome, quem não suspeitaria, não é mesmo? - Apontou para Mira - Essa é a filhinha de vocês?

- Hm... É sim, Sra. McCain... É Mira o nome dela. - Ele aproximou-se de McCain com cautela, sendo observado pela enfermeira.

- Ela é pálida... Tem certeza de que ela não está -- oh! - A mulher soltou uma pequena exclamação quando a pequena agarrou a camisa do pai com seus dedinhos, em um gesto anormalmente possessivo.

- Er... Preciso ir, até mais tarde! - Sirius saiu apressado antes que qualquer outra coisa pudesse ser dita.

* * *

Na sala de parto, Remus sentia uma sensação estranha. Não conseguia mais falar. Parecia que algo estava... _Anexado a vácuo_ ao seu esôfago.

- Lily... - Remus puxou a manga da ruiva, fazendo uma força anormalmente grande pra falar - O que há de errado?

- Ainda não sei, mas quero saber se você tem um bom fôlego. - Lily apertava a mão do lobisomem.

- Não exatamente... Por quê? - Remus estava começando a ficar vermelho, a voz muito falha e a respiração muito presa.

- Respirre funda, Sr. Lupin, sua pepê está grrudada no sua esôfago a vacúolos! - Sentenciou Rosch, não sem antes assassinar o inglês.

- Oh... Merlin... - Os olhos do lobisomem reviravam-se nas órbitas, e ele por aquele momento pôde compreender por que os asmáticos ficavam tão desesperados durante uma crise.

- ENFERMEIRAAAS! - A ruiva berrou, e no mesmo momento quatro enfermeiras vieram correndo a socorro do doutor.

- Senhorrita Potterr, eu vou ficar aqui para desencaixarr a crionça. Eu querro que, ao final da contagem, você e esses enferrmeiras prressionem a barriga do Sr. Lupin parra baixo, a fim de soltar o pepê. - Ele apontou para as mulheres, e logo virou-se para Remus - Ao final da contagem, sugue o tanto de ar que puder! - Remus, já meio arroxeado, assim como o neném que ainda estava na barriga, assentiu com a cabeça, já que não conseguia mais falar. - É um... É dois... É três... E JÁ!

Só faltou Lily e as enfermeiras gritarem "_montinhooo_". Dez mãos faziam força para descolar o bebê de Remus, que respirara uma enorme golfada de ar. Fazendo um ruído como "popt", a criança foi praticamente arremessada às mãos de Vladislav.

- Pequenina ela, non? - O médico segurava a criança, que não devia ter muito mais de trinta centímetros de altura, pelos tornozelos com uma mão, dando tapinhas nas suas costas para acordar os pulmões de recém-nascida. Remus esticou as mãos para Vladislav entregá-la a ele, repetindo com a caçula o que fizera com a primeira. Esta demorou um pouco para engolir sua primeira lufada de ar, mas logo que o fez explodiu em um choro escandaloso, que Remus curou com um roçar de bochechas, fazendo Lily chorar de emoção.

- Essa então, é a nossa pequena donzela? - A ruiva fungou.

- A nossa Adhara, Lily! - Remus também tinha lágrimas nos olhos, uma expressão de alívio muito contagiante, e beijava a bebê incessantemente. A enfermeira não ousou chegar perto para tomar Adhara à incubadora, mas Remus a esticou para a mulher morena.

- Leve-a, sei que ela estará bem. O nome é Adhara Lupin Black.

- Agorra deite-se e prrocurre relaxar, eu tenho placentas parra fazer nascerr! - Vladislav, tentava fazer o lobisomem que inconscientemente havia se sentado, deitar.

* * *

**considerações**

-_chegam__ os caninos, cada um segurando um rolo entrouxado do qual ocasionalmente protuberava uma mãozinha_-

**Remus** Olá Leitores! Sentiram nossa falta?

**Sirius:** Mas _é claro_ que sentiram, somos gostosos demais para se ficar longe por muito tempo.

-_grilo_-

**Remus** -_pigarreia_- Hoje nossas autoras não poderão dirigir-se a vós...

**Sirius: **...ocupadas demais fazendo cosplay de nossas filhas. Seja lá o que isso for.

**Remus** -_cochicha_- É a nossa vingança das roupinhas glam! Hee hee.

**Sirius:** -_cochicha_- Vingança? Elas parecem estar gostando _demais_ disso pra ser vingança.

**Remus** Ah, eu tentei, vá...

**Sirius:** -_passa um braço em torno de Remus_- Remmy, querido, você ainda precisa aprender muito sobre vingança.

**Remus** -_estremece_- Com você como professor, não obrigado. -_conjura uma cadeira para se sentar_-

**Sirius:** -_pega um script do bolso- _Erm... A gente tem que agradecer os leitores, né?

**Remus** Pois é, pois é! -_sorri_- Obrigado a todos aqueles que ajudaram aquelas malucas a escreverem o parto das maluquinhas rapidinho! E agradeço à Angel por ela ter oferecido ajuda na hora de escrever meu _trabalhoso_ parto, mesmo que as escritoras doidas tenham escrito sozinhas no final...

**Sirius:** Vejamos cada review...

**Remus** Para Mel: Sim, o Sirius e o Jimmy são dois insensíveis! Queria vê-los na minha pele, ou na de Lily, tendo de carregar por 9 longos meses uma barriga grande e pesada... E o morceguinho você pode conseguí-lo apenas em Camdem Market, já que a promoção da Burguer's King já acabou, infelizmente.

Para Ameria: Foi a Keshi que escreveu a parte da declaração de amor, e eu achei que ela ficou muito linda, apesar de ter brigado tanto com o Siri aqui... -_beija a mão do animago em sincero remorso_-

**Sirius:** Para Yoru: Tudo depende das TPMs do Remmy! -_beija a têmpora do lobisomem, rindo, quando este o encara_-

Para Mushi: Aí, mais uma eu acho que eu não agüento não... Xx'''

**Remus** _COMO ASSIM_ não agüenta se fui eu quem carregou as gêmeas?

**Sirius:** Convenhamos, Remus, você estava um porre me obrigando a cozinhar rosbife mal-passado ao molho de chocolate e croutons com arroz de amêndoas e gotas de chocolate. -_pigarreia_- FAÇA ISSO, dona!

Para Dana: MAS-É-_CLARO_ que sou Áries!

**Remus** Ascendente Escorpião... Olha onde eu fui amarrar minha pobre éguinha... -_pigarreia_- Para Babi: Também acho! Apoiadíssima!

**Sirius:** Eu falo que te amo a cada cinco minutos e você ainda me vem com essa, Remus?

**Remus** Sirius, amor, esquece-te de que contigo aprendi a amar o perigo.

**Sirius: ...**Pára de roubar as minhas falas, lobisomem safado! -_pigarreia alto- _Para Teresinha: Ou você é muito sádica ou me odeia mesmo.

**Remus** Não odeie o animago... Ele é _SAFADO_, _CACHORRO_, _SEM-VERGONHA_, _CANALHA_, _BILTRE_, _SALAFRÁRIO_ --

**Sirius:** EEEEEEEI! –_faz beiço_-

**Remus** ...Mas eu ainda assim o amo, não fale assim dele! -_passa um braço possessivo em volta da cintura de Sirius_-

-_os dois se beijam, de língua; fangirls gritam_-

-_Keshi__ e Tenebra botam as cabeças pra fora do closet- _

**Tenebra** Olha, a gente _REALMENTE_ gostaria de ficar aqui de voyeur pra vocês dois, mas ainda tendes um Disclaimer rosa, purpurinado, glam e PISCANTE pra exibir.

**Keshi** Pois é, agora nós somos chiques e nosso Disclaimer pisca em neon cor de rosa, não é lindo? Sem contar que vocês podiam _MESMO_ fazer isso depois... Com mais intimidade... Entre quatro paredes...

**Tenebra** _ENDOIDOU?_

**Keshi** ...De vidro, câmeras panorâmicas, microfones hiper-sensíveis... E todas essas coisas que prezam a privacidade e a saúde mental de nós duas e do resto das fangirls de vocês.

-_Tenebra__ suspira em alívio_-

**-- pausa para o disclaimer rosa, glam, purpurinado e PISCANTE de Keshi e Tenebra --**

Harry Potter e todos os seus personagens pertencem a J.K Rowling, Bloomsburg, Warner, Rocco etc, etc, etc.

Fic escrita SEM FINS LUCRATIVOS. De fã, para fã.

É proibida a cópia não autorizada dessa fic. É uma fic, mas ainda assim é NOSSA. u.u

Educação não custa nada, é só chegar, perguntar e dar os nossos merecidos créditos, afinal N"S queimamos nossos Ticos e Tecos pensando nessa fic.

Noctis Relictus®

**-- volta ao chat --**

**Sirius:** -_segurando o Disclaimer- Eu_ não acredito que eu tô segurando esse treco...

**Keshi** -_põe a cabeça pra fora do closet- _TÁ LIIIIIIIIIINDO!

**Sirius:** Isso tá mais parecendo letreiro de puteiro!

**Tenebra** PUTEIRO É A MÃE!

**Remus** Olha as crianças! Você não pode mais falar essas coisas, sabia?

**Sirius:** -_resmunga algo como "elas vão aprender comigo mesmo"-_

**-- end of chat --**


	9. Angústia

**Capítulo XIX - Angústia**

- Erm... Doutora... - Sirius chamava enquanto a pequena Mira era levada para uma mesa cheia de instrumentos estranhos e tomos grossos. - O que você vai fazer... Digo... O que são os testes?

- Fique tranqüilo, Sr. Black. Os testes só vão dizer se a licantropia afetará em alguma coisa no organismo da bebê, mais particularmente nas células sangüíneas e no sistema imunológico.

- Mas... Mas... E essas coisas afiadas na mesa?

- Vamos ter que coletar uma amostra de sangue e de tecido cutâneo dela. Mas não se preocupe, bebês nessa idade ainda não têm consciência da dor.

- DOR?!?! - Ele exclamou, parando depois para pensar. - Mas se eles não têm consciência da dor, como é que eles choram TANTO quando se machucam?

- É o reflexo natural de um recém-nascido. Agora com licença, que eu preciso pegar os potinhos pra colocar as amostras, certo? - a médica foi para uma saleta atrás da tal mesa.

- Certo... - Observava a filha mexer os bracinhos e perninhas de um modo bem característico. Olhou para os lados. Barra limpa. Pegou Mira da mesa com cuidado e, olhando novamente à sua volta, saiu correndo daquela sala macabra, tomando cuidado para não esbarrar em ninguém no caminho, e ignorando os gritos de "SR. BLACK!!" vindos logo atrás de si, até que teve que frear porque uma certa ruiva grávida e muito intimidadora se pôs no seu caminho.

- Sirius... FUMOU MANDRÁGORA?!?! - Lily gesticulava como um italiano. - O QUE TE DEU NA CABEÇA PRA VOCÊ SAIR CORRENDO COM A MIRA NO COLO?!

- Você por acaso viu O QUE eles usam pra fazer os exames?!? - Sirius se defendia, segurando a filha de modo bem protetor.

- Eu por acaso SEI, porque eu ia lá SUPERVISIONAR e por que eu TRABALHO com isso? - Ela punha a mão na cintura. Então, seu foco de visão foi para um ponto atrás do animago. - Agora, você DEIXA a Dra. Roth fazer o trabalho dela, pelo amor de Merlin? - ela foi até a mulher, que estava arfando de ter corrido atrás de Sirius. - Mil perdões, doutora, perdoe o meu amigo, sabe como é, ele tem esse _pavor_ de coisas pontiagudas... - Lily falou, entre dentes cerrados e encarando ferozmente o animago, que recuou um pouco.

- Eu tenho mais medo desses seus dentes... - Gemeu Sirius, entregando Mira para a tal Dra. Roth.

- É, eu mordo! - Quando a ruiva falou isso, a pequena no colo da Dra Roth fez um barulhinho parecido com 'grawn'.

- O senhor não precisa se preocupar, Sr. Black. - a doutora pareceu até tomar uma expressão mais suave, condolente, olhando com simpatia para a bebê pálida. - O senhor tem a minha palavra de que ela voltará intacta para seus braços.

- Tá... - A expressão de Sirius era de total desolação, mas o que ele poderia fazer, ainda mais com Lily lhe observando? Suspirando, deixou-se ser guiado pela ruiva até a sala de parto, onde Vladislav costurava o ventre de Remus, com a assistência de Alice.

- A propósito... - Lily falou. - Uma das enfermeiras já levou a Adhara pra fazer o exame.

- Mas já? Mas... eu nem cheguei a ver seu parto!

- O exame licantrópico deve ser feito o mais cedo possível. Vai que ocorre alguma incompatibilidade da produção protéica...

- Lily, faz o favor de falar minha língua? Aliás, vem cá, quando que saem os resultados?

- Bom, costuma demorar mais ou menos uma semana pra sair...

- Isso _tudo_?! - o moreno arregalou os olhos. - Mas a lua cheia _é_ em uma semana!!

- Teremos então comprovações _REAIS_ se as duas são licântropas ou não. - Alice assumiu um ar cansado.

- O que podemos fazer é esperar quem vem primeiro... Os resultados ou as possíveis transformações de Adhara e Mira. - Lily respirou fundo, e olhou pra Remus anestesiado na mesa de cirurgia.

* * *

Era estranho ver aqueles dois pequenos seres, envolvidos por uma fortíssima luz azul, nas incubadoras do Saint Mungus que haviam sido transferidas para a seção de Licantropia do hospital. Era estranho também ainda não ter tocado na menorzinha, dois dias depois de ela ter nascido. Tinham sido isoladas de "contato humano desnecessário". Só as médicas e a ama de leite contratada pelo hospital chegavam perto das pequeninas. Vê-las através de um vidro era frustrante.

Sentiu um braço envolver seu ombro e virou-se, encontrando os olhos negros e cansados de Alice Longbottom. As profundas olheiras marcavam-lhe o rosto antes muito cheio e de traços delicados. Carregava a imensa barriga como se fosse um caldeirão com pernas e um profundo desânimo.

- Eu sei que é triste, Sirius, mas estamos mantendo-as isoladas para a segurança delas. - Alice suspirou. - Acabo de sair do quarto de Remus, e ele concorda com as decisões tomadas pela junta médica. Mas disse também que você está inconsolável.

- Alice...Elas estão sendo tratadas por pessoas estranhas, alimentadas por uma mulher que eu não conheço...Não que eu não confie na Dra. Roth, é ela que cuida de Remus, mas eu ainda me sinto mal... - Suspirou - E você? Notícias do Frank?

- Nada além de boatos infundados... - o rosto dela contorceu-se em dor. - Eu mesma estou começando a acreditar na minha viuvez...

- Não fale assim! O Ministério _VAI_ encontrá-lo, Alice! Tenho certeza disso!

- Eu só temo pelo meu filho. - acariciou a barriga. - Eu não tenho pensado nele e nem em mim... Só no Frank.

- Isso não é bom, Alice, você não pode se negligenciar assim... Imagina o quanto Frank não ia ficar desesperado se chegasse e te encontrasse num estado crítico? - Sirius pôs uma mão em cada ombro da morena, e uma sombra do que era pra ser um sorriso apareceu por alguns segundos nas feições dela.

- Mas eu tenho andado incrivelmente desmotivada... O bebê nem ao menos se mexe... - Alice nem de longe parecia a mulher alegre que sempre fora.

- Alice, _COMO ASSIM_ o bebê não se mexe?

- Desde que Frank sumiu, ele não se mexe. Pra nada. Nada.

- Alice, você sabe se há algo de errado com essa criança? - Sirius temia que Alice estivesse carregando dentro de si, um feto morto.

- Eu o vejo sempre, estou preocupada com o fato de ele não estar se mexendo, mas os exames que faço e o obsessivo cuidado de Lily com ele me dão a certeza de que ele está vivo. E bem, o que mais me impressiona...

- Menos mal - ele soltou um suspiro e fitou o rosto agora tão ossudo de Alice. - Escuta... E se eu e Remus déssemos algo pra você se distrair?

- Como -- como assim?

- Bom, você sabe que nós definitivamente não podemos dar leite às meninas... - Sirius deu uma breve e grave risada. - E eu _realmente_ não confio nas enfermeiras aqui do hospital pra alimentá-las. Então, estávamos pensando se você não poderia ser a ama-de-leite de Mira e Adhara...

- Mas e Lily? - Alice arregalara seus olhos, que já retinham aquele aspecto vítreo.

- Aly, você precisa mais disso do que ela. - o animago ficou sério. - Topa?

Ela concordou com a cabeça e sorriu, um sorriso que devolvia ao menos parte de sua jovialidade, abraçando Sirius com sincera gratidão, enquanto liberava lágrimas que há muito desejavam rolar.

* * *

Tensão. Era essa a palavra que resumia excelentemente os ânimos de quem acompanhava de perto a saga de Mira e Adhara nas incubadoras do St. Mungus, e ao que tudo indicava, aquela noite seria pavorosa, tanto para Remus, quanto para sua cria recém-nascida. No berçário licântropo, ambas haviam sido isoladas, agora, uma da outra. Nos dias anteriores, passavam alguns minutos juntas, durante as mamadas, mas sequer haviam se visto naquela tarde, sendo observadas constantemente por enfermeiras treinadas do hospital.

Remus já havia sido levado para casa, para seu tão bem conhecido cubículo. Andar sem a enorme barriga era um tanto quanto estranho, pois já estava acostumado a carregá-la para todo canto. Andava de um lado para o outro, nervoso, porém tomando muito cuidado com os pontos da cesária. Uma batida na porta do quarto o tirou do transe em que se encontrava. Logo, a cabeça de Almofadinhas surgiu na porta:

- Aluado, eu estou trancando todas as portas desta casa. Você tem absoluta certeza de que não quer que eu fique aqui? Há anos eu não deixo de acompanhá-lo. - A ruga de preocupação na testa do animago parecia perene.

- Absoluta. Eu quero que você acompanhe nossas filhas. Só volte aqui quando o dia já estiver alto no céu. Elas são muito mais frágeis que eu, Almofadinhas... - Remus se aproximou e beijou de leve os lábios do moreno. - Vá, que o sol não vai demorar a se pôr.

- Se cuida, por favor... - Sirius sussurrou contra os lábios do lobisomem, dando um último beijo de despedida antes de aparatar da saleta com um estalo, sem ter tempo de ouvir o suspiro angustiado de Remus.

A luz azul do berçário estava apagada, deixando apenas os raios dourados do crepúsculo iluminando-o por através de uma pequena janela. Por um lado, Sirius agradecia a Merlin por isso; de alguma forma, aquela luz azul o deixava com uma sensação de... _vulnerabilidade _a seus sentimentos negativos. Por outro, o degradê de cores quentes do céu o deixava extremamente ansioso. Mas não porque sabia o que ia acontecer. Era exatamente porque _não_ sabia.

Observava as gêmeas, a respiração vagarosa e plácida enquanto dormiam. Pobres meninas que não tinham _idéia_ do que estava por vir. Ou não. Agh, era aquela incerteza que matava Sirius e todos os que estavam ali presentes para qualquer situação mais complicada. O silêncio era tão presente que cada um podia jurar que suas batidas cardíacas preenchiam todo o cômodo como um bumbo.

O ouro lentamente tornava-se prata, à medida em que o degradê através da janela tomava tons de índigo e azul profundo, e os corações pulsavam mais agoniados. Num súbito, Mira começou a chorar baixinho, fazendo Sirius dar um salto atrás do vidro do berçário, e as enfermeiras levantarem-se de seus assentos e postarem-se ao lado das incubadoras. O choro da mais velha tornava-se estridente e agoniante, quando a menorzinha também começou a chorar e se debater debilmente contra as paredes de sua incubadora. A lua iluminava cruelmente as duas pequenas e convulsivas formas, e por aquele momento, Sirius amaldiçoou o orbe com toda sua vontade.

Um estalo de ossos, e todos na sala recuaram. Ambas as gêmeas debatiam-se violentamente, mas... A pálida pele lentamente era recoberta por pêlos negros, os ossos pareciam destruir-se e reconstruir-se numa estrutura distinta, eles podiam ver os tendões e músculos da pequenina recombinando-se por debaixo da fina pele, e o mais agonizante -- os choros, estridentes e revoltados, transformando-se cada vez mais em _ganidos_, ao que o crânio, cujo topo nem sonhava em se ossificar, alongava-se e deformava-se, formando um focinho -- e onde encontrava-se Mira, agora havia uma filhote de lobo, negro, ganindo desesperado. A pequena Adhara, na outra incubadora, continuava a chorar.

Ele assistia a tudo como um filme trouxa em slow-motion. As enfermeiras pegando Adhara no colo, Alice aparatando dentro da sala e pegando a menorzinha para junto de si, enquanto as outras duas seguiam para socorrer o pequenino filhote de lobo de olhos fechados que gania na incubadora. A essa hora, se Mira já estava transformada, Adhara já deveria ter se transformado também e aquilo fez a espinha do animago gelar. Ele apenas via a filha chorar violentamente nos braços da amiga, enquanto a outra já estava sendo acudida e acalmada pelas enfermeiras, quando Alice, num ímpeto que Sirius pensou ser materno, enfiou com delicadeza o dedo mindinho na boca da criança que se distraiu, parando de berrar e limitando-se a deixar as lágrimas pueris lhe escorrerem.

Então... somente Mira sofria com a licantropia. De certa forma, aquilo o consolava. Consolava-lhe também, embora soubesse que tal situação logo se reverteria, que naquele momento, a pequena lupina não tinha se desenvolvido o bastante para tornar-se destrutiva.

Ouviu um padrão nervoso de respiração atrás de si. Era Lily, que observava o movimento do berçário assim como ele. Exceto que seus olhos de jade estavam arregalados como nunca os viu, e seu queixo, caído. Ela já tinha visto muitas vezes o pós-transformação -- de vez em quando ela ajudava a tratar Remus --, mas nunca, _nunca_ ela tinha visto a metamorfose em si. Suas mãos tremiam ao que ela lentamente as levava à boca.

- Agonia... - ela sussurrou.

- É horrível, não é Lily? - Sirius ajeitou a postura, antes arqueada devido ao nervosismo.

- Porque nunca me contaram...?

- Não valia a pena, Lils, você não conseguiria ajudá-lo...

- Agora eu entendo a animagia... Sirius, eu vi a carne da criança que eu ajudei a vir ao mundo, se dilacerar sozinha! Doeu no meu coração, Sirius... - Ela se abanava convulsivamente.

- Eu estou apavorado... E aliviado... E aflito... Não consigo descrever as sensações esquisitas! - Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo. - Posso entrar e vê-las?

- Claro... - Lily ainda ofegava quando entregou a Sirius o avental, a touca, as luvas e a máscara cirúrgica.

* * *

Sirius ficou mais tranqüilo sabendo que suas filhas, pelo menos por enquanto, não iam se machucar. Ficou algumas horas noite adentro as acompanhando, e agora estava dormindo, aliviando sua exaustão, recostado num sofá de couro negro. Seu repouso, no entanto, foi bruscamente interrompido por um grito desesperado de Alice, que imediatamente lhe fez passar para um estado alerta:

- REANIMADORES, PELO AMOR DE MERLIN! - Ela estava lívida e segurava Adhara contra o peito. Enfermeiras corriam de um lado para o outro, empunhando suas varinhas. Sirius empalideceu.

- O-o que aconteceu?! - Trêmulo, aproximou-se de Alice, hesitante ao estender a mão para tocar a filha.

- Foi na hora que a Mira se destransformou... Ela começou a chorar descontroladamente, nada do que eu fizesse -- ANDEM LOGO, NÃO PERCAM TEMPO! - se dirigiu às enfermeiras. - ...nada do que eu fizesse acalmaria ela, até que... Ela tá exausta, Sirius, exausta...

- EXAUSTA COMO, MULHER DE AVALON? - Ele exibia as bilhas cinzentas completamente arregaladas.

- Eu vou pedir que saia daqui, até que terminemos. Por favor, Sirius! - Lily o puxava para fora.

- EU PROMETI PRO REMUS QUE IA FICAR AO LADO DELAS, LILY!

- SAIA! Pelo amor que você tem a elas, saia e deixe-nos trabalhar! Esses segundos que eu estou perdendo aqui, eu poderia estar trazendo sua filha de volta! Saia pelo amor de Merlin!

Decidiu não contestar. Ao invés disso, voltou a sentar-se no sofá, pendendo a cabeça e enterrando os dedos no cabelo, apoiando as palmas das mãos nas têmporas. Merda... merda! Estava tudo dando errado... Ergueu o olhar, captando por alguns momentos a cena da pequena Adhara estirada numa maca, símbolos célticos cobrindo seu corpo muito pequeno, até que as enfermeiras foram à sua volta, algumas empunhando varinhas especiais, de cristal. Fechou as mãos em punho, puxando os cabelos e apertando os olhos, enquanto seus sentidos caninos detectavam a sutil mudança na carga mágica do ambiente.

- DE NOVO! - Gritava uma das enfermeiras. - 1! 2! 3! JÁ! _REVIVARE_! - Ele ouvia apenas o zunido irritante que parecia uma televisão sendo ligada. - PÁRA! - Elas esperaram para ver a reação - DE NOVO! 1, 2, 3! _REVIVARE_!

Sirius apenas via os fachos de luz azul refletidos no chão. Como eram muito fortes, levantou o rosto pra ver o que estava havendo, mas a visão o fez baixar de novo, apertando os olhos, e tapando os ouvidos. Se algum dia soube rezar, estava pondo ali todo o seu conhecimento religioso, pedindo a Deus que não fizesse essa maldade. Ele sentia as mudanças no clima do lugar e conseguiu ouvir mais três estalos de aparatação. A respiração descompassada e o medo faziam-no perder a ordem das orações.

* * *

Não notara o suor frio escorrendo de sua testa, nem que seus olhos haviam se preenchido com lágrimas. Tampouco percebeu que a sucessão de luzes azuis havia encerrado, nem que a porta da saleta havia sido aberta. Só foi notar tudo quando mãos se puseram em seus ombros, retirando-o de seu casulo de desespero.

- Sirius... - Alice esfregou a mão de leve no ombro do amigo, que levantou pra ela o rosto inchado de choro. O sol já ia alto no céu, devia ser sete da manhã.

- A gente tentou... Mas, depois de quase quarenta minutos... - Lily estava procurando palavras, os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas.

- ...A Adhara não aguentou, Sirius... - Alice dizia aquilo como se tivesse perdido o próprio filho que carregava na barriga.

- A gente jura que tentou...O coraçãozinho parou, a exaustão da transformação foi demais pra ela! - A voz de Lily assumia um desesperado tom de falsete.

Ele não falou palavra. Que ia falar? Ficou apenas encarando as duas, desolado, _devastado_, abaixando a cabeça e escondendo os olhos com mechas rebeldes de seu cabelo em seguida. Deveria Sirius ao menos _ver_ Adhara? Ia doer, ia doer muito. Ainda mais considerando que ele não pôde nem sequer _tocá-la_ quando ainda podia. Mas ele veria.

Levantou-se do sofá, Lily e Alice lançando-lhe olhares preocupados ao que ele passou por elas sem se permitir ser tocado. A última vez que ele agira assim foi quando Remus lhe passara a ignorar após o Incidente do Salgueiro, e _Merlin_ como cortava o coração vê-lo assim. Sirius não era uma pessoa de se deprimir. As enfermeiras abriram alas para ele, temerosas de qualquer ação que ele viesse a fazer. O único som naquela ala era o dos passos pesados e arrastados - ele parecia fazer muito esforço para andar - de suas botas.

A enfermeira que segurava o embrulhinho azul de algodão que continha o corpinho de Adhara, chorava compulsivamente, e ao ver aquilo, as lágrimas começaram a corroer a pele do rosto de Sirius como ácido, ardia, queimava e ele respirou fundo antes de tocar no pano, antes de descobrir o rostinho da filha, moreninha como ele. A mulher estendeu o cadáver de Adhara ao pai, que o apertou contra o peito, gritando de uma dor que parecia sólida a todos ali.

Foi quando um choro fino cortou o urro do animago.

* * *

**considerações**

**Sirius:** -_puxa o cabelo de Tenebra_- NUNCA-MAIS-ME-FAÇAM-PASSAR-UM-SUFOCO-DESSES!!!!!

**Tenebra:** AAAAAAAAAAI!!!! -_arranhando a mão do Sirius- _LARGALARGALARGALARGA! LARGA OU EU PUXO O _SEU_ CABELO!!!

**Sirius:** Você não está em posição para puxar o _meu_ cabelo e... Cadê a japa? o.O

**Tenebra:** Olha, a dor no meu couro cabeludo está muito agradável, obrigada... Mas eu realmente não quero correr o risco de ser caçada por um lobisomem ciumento. -_o cabelo é solto- _A japa tá... -_pigarreia_- Exterminando algumas pragas...

**Sirius:** Pragas?

**Tenebra:** Longa história. Agora, meu querido irmão de signo zodiacal... -_puxa Sirius pra perto- _Preciso de um favor seu.

**Sirius:** Eu _não-vou_ segurar o disclaimer. -_cruza os braços_-

**Tenebra:** Aaaah, VAI SIM. -_entrega o Disclaimer glam, purpurinado, cor-de-rosa, piscante e neon pra Sirius- _Você segura isso enquanto eu respondo as leitoras, ENTENDIDO?

**Sirius:** -_resmungando algo como "quem ela pensa que ", e pegando o Disclaimer muito a contragosto_-

**-- pausa para o disclaimer rosa, glam, purpurinado e PISCANTE de Keshi e Tenebra --**

Harry Potter e todos os seus personagens pertencem a J.K Rowling, Bloomsburg, Warner, Rocco etc, etc, etc.

Fic escrita SEM FINS LUCRATIVOS. De fã, para fã.

É proibida a cópia não autorizada dessa fic. É uma fic, mas ainda assim é NOSSA. u.u

Educação não custa nada, é só chegar, perguntar e dar os nossos merecidos créditos, afinal N"S queimamos nossos Ticos e Tecos pensando nessa fic.

Noctis Relictus®

**-- volta ao chat --**

**Tenebra:** -_pigarreia_- Babi Black: NEH?! Ah, e pode ficar tranqüila, Siri aqui ainda vai desmaiar muitas vezes. -_sorri, enquanto Sirius atrás de si continua resmungando- _E é _C-L-A-R-O_ que as gêmeas darão trabalho! Olha só de quem elas são alter-egos... XD

Pedro Granger: QUE LINDO, UM HOMEM LENDO A NOSSA FIC!!! -_felizfelizfeliz_- Btw, mpreg é abreviatura de 'male pregnancy', ou 'gravidez masculina', em português. )

Teresinha-Fleur Aaah, o Vlad é bonzinho... E você tem que levar em consideração que Siri não é a pessoa mais paciente que tem... E bom... a resposta pro resto está neste cap. XD

Lilibeth Obrigadaaaaa! -_sorri_-

Youko Yoru: NÃO SE ATIRE! O que seria de nós sem tuuuu!! ;-;

Mel MorganWeasley: Nervosa? Dear Mel, ela é meu alter-ego. XDD E sim, é completamente _imaginável_ a Lily parindo o Harry pelo cotovelo, por incrível que pareça. o.o''''

Momoni Que bom! -_feliz_- Mas né?! Só essas mentes doidas daqui -_aponta pra cabeça- _pra realizar tal maluquice qual engravidar um lobisomem! XDD

Ameria A. Black: PQP, nosso disclaimer com puteiro, tudo bem, mas cara, PIZZARIA!?! Ah, e a gente VAI fazer o cosplay! XDD Com direito a photoshoot!

Anna-Malfoy Bom, Alice não está nem um pouco feliz, como pôde ler neste capítulo... Mas ela vai ficar bem.

Ruby SEU PUTO! XDDDD A gente também te ama!

Nicki Yagami: Opa, isso foi um convite? ;D Obrigada por ter comentado. D

-_suspira_- FOI.

**Sirius:** -_atira o Disclaimer pra longe- _FINALMENTE!

**Tenebra:** O DISCLAIMER!!! OO"""" -_vai correndo pegar o disclaimer no ar, mas ele cai no chão antes e quebra, virando purpurina_-

**Sirius: **...ops

**Tenebra:** Já sabe que _o senhorzinho_ vai ter que consertar, né?

**Sirius: **...

**Tenebra** -_puxa Sirius pelo cabelo, e arrasta ele pra fora dali- _E NÃO VAI usar magia, ENTENDIDO?

**Sirius:** -_puppy dog eyes, e ganindo_-

**Tenebra** Isso não funciona comigo. –_deathglare_-

**Sirius:** Merda.

**-- end of chat --**


	10. Trouxas Heh

**Capítulo X – Trouxas. Heh. **

Batizado. Não entendia o porquê daquilo tudo. Igreja, festa, docinhos, velho de camisola. Era um defensor dos trouxas, mas isso não o impedia de achá-los muito esquisitos e _engraçados_... Mas se nem Remus discordara da própria mãe (e olha que Remus discordaria do próprio Merlin), ele não ousaria indagar nada. A sogra achava que depois do susto da lua cheia passada, era melhor dar logo uma festa pra celebrar a sobrevivência das netas à Lua Cheia. Sirius achava que era uma festa grande porque Laura Lupin queria dar uma festa para as netas, caso elas morressem na próxima Lua. Pelo menos elas morreriam batizadas. Era muito mórbido, mas era a verdade. Até o próprio Remus insinuara isso.

E lá estava ele, sentado no banco da frente da abadia de Carfax, cidade-moradia de seus pais, assim como muitos outros casais. Tinha Mira em seu colo, e estava ladeado por Lily e Sirius, que segurava Adhara e discutia em sussurros com uma Nymphadora muito hiperativa, que tinha transformado os cabelos para cachos azuis na altura dos ombros especialmente para a ocasião. Deu um suspiro, tentando ignorar as dezenas de pares de olhos que ele tinha _certeza_ que estavam voltados em sua direção.

Em dado momento da missa, o abade foi chamando as crianças e suas famílias para a pia batismal, e até que chegasse a letra M, a mesma ladainha dos batismos foi repetida muitas vezes, o que estava deixando Nymphadora inquieta, porém ainda contendo sua excitação, apenas pulando discretamente no banco da igreja.

- Mira Lupin Black e Adhara Lupin Black! - o abade chamou com a voz reboante e o grupo mais chamativo da abadia levantou-se do banco que ocupava. Lily segurava Mira no colo, e Nymphadora carregava Adhara, sendo amparada por um apreensivo Remus.

O momento que eles levantaram, o local se preencheu com burburinho fervoroso. Os participantes da missa surrupiavam olhares em direção à frente da construção, sussurrando à pessoa ao lado por detrás de mãos em concha. Nymphadora sorria, interpretando errado a reação das pessoas e ajeitando a sainha de tule roxo. Lily murmurava instruções de canto de boca, "_ignorem, deixem eles falar_" dizia ela. Até que um cavalheiro, bem conservador com seu paletó de tweed e semblante severo, levantou-se. Todos os olhares ergueram-se para ele. Muitas respirações profundas foram audíveis por toda a abadia.

- Como vocês permitem isso?! Vejam só!! Permitem que _aberrações_ entrem na Casa de Deus, e o que é o PIOR -- permitem que eles criem CRIANÇAS!!! E vocês não se MANIFESTAM!?! Não DEFENDEM os valores fundamentais da FAMÍLIA e da INTEGRIDADE?! ONDE ESSE MUNDO VAI PARAR, COM ESSE BANDO DE ANORMAIS ATORMENTANDO N"S PIOS E NOBRES?!!

- Acalme-se meu senhor! - O abade ergueu a voz - Queira se sentar, por favor.

- Sentar-me? Sentar-me e assistir a essa RIDÍCULA PANTOMIMA DE ANORMAIS? JAMAIS, SENHOR ABADE, JAMAIS!

- Meu senhor, respeite o batizado de minhas netas, por favor! - Laura Lupin também se levantou, a mão no peito arfante.

- A senhora é mãe de um destes -- destes _doentes_? - o sotaque do homem era forte, bem característico das regiões rurais da Inglaterra.

Sirius aproximou-se, sério, de Remus, cujos dedos retesavam-se. - Fique. Calmo. - Ao lado de Laura, Jean-Luc Lupin pareceu fazer o mesmo gesto do animago.

- O senhor não ouse chamar meu querido filho e meu genro de doentes! - Ela elevava a voz, que ecoava muito devido à acústica das ogivas da abadia.

- OUSO SIM, MINHA SENHORA, POIS SEU FILHO, QUALQUER QUE SEJA ELE, É UM DOENTE, PRECISA DE UMA MULHER DE VERDADE EM SUA CAMA, E NÃO DE UM MARICAS! O MUNDO JÁ ESTAVA INFESTADO DESSAS PRAGAS, E A SENHORA CRIOU MUITO MAL O SEU FILHO PARA QUE ELE SE TORNASSE UMA!

- DOBRRE SUA LÍNGUA PARRA FALAR DA CRIAÇON DE MON FILS, MONSIEUR! - Jean Luc não aguentou e berrou mais alto que Laura, com a voz ecoando pela abadia.

- E _DOBRE A SUA LINGUA_ PRA FALAR DO MEU MARIDO! - Sirius juntou-se ao coro dos sogros.

- Ai Jesus, que desperdício, que crueldade! - Ouviu-se uma voz feminina vinda não se sabe de onde que foi calada por um sonoro tapa.

- VOCÊ, SEU MARMANJÃO, DOBRA A LINGUA PRA FALAR DO SEU MARIDO, QUE VERGONHA! DE QUAL _VAGABUNDA INCONSEQUENTE_ ADOTARAM ESSAS DUAS CRIANÇAS?! - Ele ia na direção do altar.

- DE MIM! E EU SOU UMA MÃE MUITO ORGULHOSA, E NÃO SOU NENHUMA VAGABUNDA, MEU SENHOR! - Lily se adiantou, sacudindo o braço livre. A abadia já tinha virado uma balbúrdia e a voz poderosa da ruiva saiu esganiçada.

- A SENHORA POR ACASO TEM MARIDO?

- TEM SIM! - James também se levantou, alto e imponente. Agora quase todos os convidados de Sirius e Remus estavam de pé e estranhavam o fato de Remus não ter se manifestado, enquanto o homem já estava frente a frente a ele.

- ENTÃO O SENHOR É UM FROUXO POR DEIXAR QUE SUA MULHER ENGRAVIDASSE DE UM DESSES DOENTES! UM FROUXO E UM INCONSEQUENTE, PODIA PEGAR ALGUMA DOENÇA E NÃO ME SURPREENDERIA SE ESSAS CRIANÇAS FOSSEM DOENTINHAS TAMBÉM! - ele sacudiu o braço da pequena Nymphadora e foi surpreendido por um soco que fez a igreja inteira exclamar "OOOOOH!"

- XINGUE-ME O QUANTO QUISER, MAS _NÃO ENCOSTE O DEDO NAS MINHAS FILHAS_, SEU MONSTRO! - Remus respirou fundo. - EU NÃO SOU UMA BICHA LOUCA, MAS VIRO UMA NUM INSTANTE! - Preparava-se para chutar o infeliz, que estava no chão, quando foi segurado por Sirius pela cintura.

- REMUS! Remus, _não chegue a esse ponto_! - apaziguava o lobisomem, que respirou fundo, cerrando os olhos e contando até dez mentalmente. Sirius olhou, com aquela mesmíssima expressão de asco que herdara de sua mãe, para o homem caído. - A gente já teve escândalo o suficiente por hoje. - Abrindo os olhos, Remus assentiu com a cabeça, observando como James tirava o homem do chão, acompanhado por seu pai. A família do causador de todo aquele desconforto, apreensiva, foi até ele também. O abade pigarreou, uma veia bem saltada em sua testa.

- Agora, se vós permitis que continuemos... Por favor, Sra. Lily Potter...? - aguardou a confirmação da ruiva. - Sim, por favor, aproxime-se da pia batismal.

Carregando Mira, que ainda portava leves arranhões de sua primeira transformação, Lily foi até o abade, e inclinou a bebê em direção à pia, segurando-a enquanto o clérigo recitava o cerimonial e banhava sua cabeça com a fria água benta. Mira soltou um baixo ganido de desconforto, agitando os bracinhos, mas logo aquietou-se quando foi seca.

- Sra. Andrômeda Tonks? - o abade ainda suava, o sol atravessava o vitral e queimava sua nuca.

- A minha mãe não veio, abade, então eu vim. - a pequena sorriu - Eu sou - ela fez uma careta - Nymphadora Tonks. - Nymphadora se aproximou cuidadosamente da pia batismal, muito orgulhosa de si mesma ao ver o cabelo combinar com a iluminação azul do vitral.

- Hum... - o abade fez uma cara desconfiada, mas como estava querendo terminar tudo aquilo logo, começou a ladainha - Eu te batizo...

- Daaah.. - a pequenina risonha mexia-se muito no colo da garotinha, tentando pegar a concha dourada que o abade estava usando para derramar a água nas crianças.

- Nymphadora, cuidado com a neném... - Advertiu Lily, que estava com o dedo mindinho enfiado na boca de Mira, para que esta parasse de chorar.

- Podexá tia, eu seguroOOOOOOOOOPA! - A garota fez um malabarismo para segurar Adhara, que se desequilibrara do colo dela. Mas era tarde, a bebê já havia caído na pia batismal e aberto o berreiro por causa da água fria. - AIMEUMERLIM! - Nymphadora tirou Adhara encharcada da pia - Batizada você já está né? - sorriu sem graça.

- Eu te batizo, Adhara Lupin Black, em nome do Pai, do Filho e do Espírito Santo, Amém. - o abade só fez o sinal da cruz na testa da pequenina, suspirando discretamente em seguida. Tonks choramingava de impaciência por não conseguir calar Adhara enquanto a secava.

Aproveitando a brecha, Sirius discretamente aproximou-se do abade, cochichando.

- Seu abade... Er, sabe como é... Temos umas coisas a resolver, e... --

- Oh, sem problemas, Sr. Black. Vão com Deus.

- Obrigado.

Silenciosamente, o grupo de bruxos (e uma trouxa) deixou a abadia, rumando para a casa dos Lupin.

* * *

Doces! Muitos deles! Sirius parecia uma ilha humana, cercada de doces por todos os lados. Sim, ele sabia que Laura e Jean-Luc Lupin gostavam tanto de doces quanto o filho, mas aquilo era _ridículo_. E era ainda mais injusto porque aquela festa era pras suas filhas, que estavam novas demais pra sequer curtir os maravilhosos bombonzinhos de fondant. E parentes. Muitos deles. Sirius nem sabia que tinha tantos "parentes emprestados". A família de Remus era grande, mas aquele bando de gente, nem ele conhecia direito, eram "tios do vizinho do papagaio da tia-avó Nany". Representantes da família de Sirius só Nymphadora e James, que era seu irmão querido em tudo exceto sangue.

Tá certo que muitos desses parentes o olhavam de esguelha, provavelmente esperando que ele tivesse sido uma moça culta e educada, mas ele não podia se importar menos. Provavelmente nem sabiam que Remus era lobisomem - boa parte deles era trouxa. Os que não eram falavam num sotaque francês tão esdruxulamente carregado que era impossível compreender o que diziam sem que se pedisse para repetir pelo menos umas cinco vezes.

Sentado numa mesa com a família, Sirius observava Lily com Mira no colo, e Nymphadora esfregando o dedo indicador numa barra de chocolate, para derretê-lo e pôr na boca da afilhada e escutava Jean-Luc conversando com o filho:

- Ainda non me acostumei à idéia de ter um genrro ao invés de uma norra... Non que eu esteja reclamando, _Sirr_ - Jean-Luc ainda não conseguia pronunciar o nome direito - é um ótimo rapaz, porr mais heterrodoxos que sejam os hábitos dele...

- JEAN-LUC! - Laura Lupin pôs as mãos na cintura e James deu um pulo, pensando que fosse Lily - Deixa de ser hipócrita porque em nossa época de namoro nós terminamos _VÁRIAS_ vezes porque você saía por Paris procurando seus "eus" e um dos seus "eus" se chamava Pierre, aquele que eu arrastei pelos cabelos por Champs-Elisees!

- PAPAI! - Remus arregalava os olhos, incrédulo, mas sem esconder o sorriso de diversão. - COMO o senhor não me contou que era bissexual?!

- Ah, Remí, mon fils, eu já fui jovem, comme vous... Aquela foi uma epoque de experrimentaçons... Non vale à penne contar. - Jean-Luc abanava a mão num gesto como quem dispensa conversa.

- Experimentações... Sei... - o lobisomem estreitou o olhar, e lentamente o virou para Sirius, que portava aquele sorriso de orelha a orelha de quem certamente está curtindo a situação. - Ah-ah. Você cale a boca.

- Mas eu nem falei nada! - o sorriso do animago, sabe-se lá como, conseguiu ficar ainda maior.

- Mas ia falar, eu conheço essa sua cara. E pai, - virou-se para Jean-Luc de novo. - pelo amor de Merlin, pára de secar o Sirius.

- Quoi?

* * *

- Mas que ótimo! O resultado dos exames das meninas sai _cinco dias_ mais tarde do que o esperado! - Sirius abria o envelope selado com o brasão do St. Mungus, enquanto Remus alimentava o grande mocho cinzento com umas fatias de toucinho.

- Leia mesmo assim, Siri, pode ser que tenha alguma coisa de importante. - o lobisomem acariciou as penas do mocho, que piou em gratidão.

- Heh, sei. "Analisadas as amostras de tecido e sangue, _blá blá bl_, constatou-se que apenas Mira Lupin Black é portadora da licantropia, tendo como efeitos colaterais: anemia fraca, fotofobia e sensibilidade excessiva aos raios lunares." Sem novidade aqui. - seu cenho franziu-se, porém, quando viu um "entretanto" iniciando o segundo parágrafo do laudo. - "Entretanto, Adhara Lupin Black pode vir a manifestar cerca de 20 dos sintomas da licantropia, incluindo: dores intensas na Lua Cheia, irritabilidade e propensão a desmaios." Dores intensas... na Lua Cheia. Então foi isso...

- Foi isso que quase matou a Dara? - Remus perguntou ansioso.

- Provavelmente, Rem... Eu acho que a gente ainda vai levar muitos sustos até lá... - suspirou.

* * *

**considerações**

**Tenebra:** Oxit, capítulo cuuuurto... u.u''''

**Keshi:** Mas não havia muuuuito a ser feito... Mas pensem bem, valeu por ter visto o ataque do Rem, né?

**Remus:** Eu não dei ataque... -_deathglare_-

**Sirius:** Foi chilique mesmo!! -_leva um tapa detrás da cabeça_- OUCH!

**Remus:** Você faria pior, Sirius, se não estivesse tão longe daquele... Daquele... Infeliz. Se eu bem te conheço, mandaria um Avada Kedavra na fuça daquele imbecil e problema dos obliviadores sobre os trouxas. É porque você não viu o jeito como ele pegou no braço da Nymphadora!!!

**Sirius:** Avada nunca, ou minha mãe ia ficar orgulhosa. E isso é algo que eu _definitivamente_ não quero...

**Remus:** Admita. Você viveu tentando impressionar Madame Erínia Black.

**Sirius:** NUNCA! Aquele morcego velho não merece a minha consideração!

**Remus:** A-ha.

**Sirius:** ... -_deathglare_-

**Tenebra:** Aww. Discutindo como um casal de velhos.

**Keshi:** Awww... Severus tinha razãaao... -_heart-shaped eyes_-

**Sirius:** O que o Ranhoso tem a ver com isso?

**Tenebra:** Nada, nada, ou estragaremos a surpresa. -_grin_- Now, now, melhor respondermos nossos leitores, não? Enquanto isso, Sirius, quer fazer a gentileza de pegar o Disclaimer novinho em folha que você fez por livre e espontânea pressão provida por moi? -_winks_-

**Sirius:** -_sai resmungando_-

**Keshi:** Ela é delicaaada, né? -_olha pra Rem, esperando o Disclaimer novo_-

**Remus:** Quem será que ela me lembra... -_pondera_-

**Keshi:** Não seeeei... Quem? -_cínica_-

-_Sirius chega carregando algo grande e aparentemente pesado, embrulhado num pano prateado_-

**Sirius:** -_põe o treco no chão, suspirando e pigarreando_- É com satisfação que vos apresento... -_dramaticamente, tira o pano prateado de cima do treco_-

**-- pausa para o disclaimer de couro preto e glittery as hell, de Keshi e Tenebra (by Sirius Black) --**

Se é familiar, _não é nosso_! O resto é totalmente planejado por nossas cabeças em conjunto (com a ocasional ajuda externa XD). Portanto, se ousar pegar qualquer coisa daqui sem a nossa permissão... -_bonequinho fazendo um sinal brusco em frente à garganta_-

Se gostou, favor deixar comentário na caixinha de sugestões! Se não, o botãozinho com o 'x' no canto superior direito da tela é serventia da casa! Obrigado.

© Noctis Relictus

**-- volta ao chat --**

**Tenebra:** ...uau.

**Keshi:** Bem... -_pigarreia_- Bem a sua cara, Sirius.

**Remus:** Delicado ele né? -_chuckles_-

**Tenebra:** AMEEEEEI!!!! -_abraça Sirius e planta um beijo na face dele_-

**Remus:** O que foi que eu disse? -_giggles_-

**Keshi:** Aaah eu também amei! Mas vamos responder às nossas vit... Quero dizer, aos nossos leitores!

Terezinha Fleur: Não não, você não vai nos matar, porque nós ainda temos MUITA fic a escrever! Isso pelo menos nos garante alguma sobrevida...

Amerinha: Quem disse hein? A gente podia ter dado a loca e matado a Darinha! Quem garante que as Estrelinhas são Adhara e Mira? -_fazendo suspense desnecessário_-

Anna Malfoy: Aaah, é legal saber que a gente causa esse tipo de emoção...

**Tenebra:** Que lindo... ouvir os choros de agonia de nossos leitores... -_risada maquiavélica_- Um. -_pigarreia_-

Konphyzck S. Black: Bom, acho que essa pergunta sua foi respondida neste capítulo, não? -_sorri_- Feliz que apóie esse casal fofísismo! -_abraça um puppy com cada braço_-

Youko Yoru: Não odeia não. Você nos ama. Ama muito. XD Por isso é que você vai voltar pra ler mais! ò.

Mel MorganWeasley: XDD Eu tô amando as reações... E você tocou num ponto interessante... Sabe que a gente não tinha pensado nisso? )

Paula Lirio: Oh, no worries. Ela está beeem!

Babi: Ounh Babi, obrigada pelos beijos, eles foram cuidadosamente transmitidos pelo Sirius -_olha Sirius AGARRANDO Remmy_-

Nic: Eu já sabia que era um convite, Tenebra que perguntou! Hauhauhauahuhauha

Pedro Granger: Ora, comentando você tem seu nome no chat! ))) Comente sempre, que nós ficamos MUITO felizes em agradecer as reviews de todos!

**Tenebra:** Meu... 10 reviews só pra esse capítulo... -_expira pela boca_- Isso é _tão_ legal... XD

**Keshi:** É lindo, não é? -_limpa lagriminha do canto dos olhos_-

-_Sirius ainda agarrando Remmy_-

**Keshi:** EU ACHO QUE OS BEIJOS DA BABI JÁ FORAM MUITO BEM TRANSMITIDOS!!

**Tenebra:** Pois eu não acho não. -_assistindo_-

**Keshi:** Mas acontece que tem criança lendo, e não vai ser legal mudar _de novo_ o rate da fic! TT'

**Tenebra:** Criança? Onde? o.O E além do mais... Não dá pra mudar mais o rating da fic, não permite NC-17. XD -_ouve um gemido de onde o casal está, e vira pra vê-los_- Ui, mamãe.

**Keshi:** Não permite mas tá cheio de NC-17 por aí, oooohohohohohoho! Tô errada?

**Tenebra:** Eu diria mais pra um R muito do forçado... -_ainda assistindo com um sorrisão idiota na cara_- O fruto melhor tá nos livejournals da vida...

**Keshi:** Eu não tenho saquinho pra ler Livejournal... -_jogando bolinhas de papel nos dois_-

**Tenebra:** Arrume. Não se arrependerá. -_suspira ao ver que os dois pararam de se engolir vivos pra lançar um deathglare a Keshi_-

**Keshi:** Opa... o.o

**-- end of chat --**


	11. Predestinados

**Cap�tulo XI - Predestinados**

_O Livro do Beb� - como cuidar de uma crian�a em simples passos._ N�o podia ter um nomezinho mais original n�o? Aquele livro fora presente - na verdade, _heran�a_ - de Laura Lupin para seu filho e o genro. Oh, como Remus agradecia sua m�e, pois o livro n�o poderia ter vindo em hora melhor. Alice, que vinha diariamente alimentar as g�meas, disse-lhes que era chegada a hora de dar um banho nas beb�s.

- Eu mesma ajudaria - ela dizia -, mas eu n�o posso fazer tanto esfor�o... Sabem como �, n�, Nevillezinho est� para nascer... - Pouco tempo depois de Frank ter sido encontrado - vivo, sim, mas portava n�tidas cicatrizes em sua sa�de mental, e ele preferia n�o falar nada sobre o assunto -, os Longbottom decidiram o nome do menino prestes a nascer.

Lily tamb�m n�o estava em condi��es de ajudar, estando na mesma situa��o de Alice.

- Mesmo assim, gritem na lareira se a coisa estiver muito complicada por a�, viu? - certamente que gritariam.

Naquele momento, enquanto Remus lia as instru��es do livro, Sirius punha em cima da mesa da copa uma banheirinha, baby-size mesmo, de pl�stico e sem quinas perigosas onde as meninas pudessem se machucar.

- "_Encha a banheira de �gua quente e deixe-a esfriar at� a temperatura ideal. Para medir a temperatura, ponha o cotovelo n'�gua. A sensa��o deve ser agrad�vel." _Francamente, os trouxas gostam muito de complicar... - Remus suspirou e fechou o livro. - Sirius, pode encher a banheira com �gua enquanto eu vou buscar minha varinha?

- Claro. - Suspirou. - Em quem voc� quer dar banho primeiro? - Sirius enchia a banheirinha com �gua fria do chuveirinho.

- Nas duas... Voc� d� banho em uma e eu dou na outra, ok? - Ele falava do quarto das meninas, vindo logo depois, com as roupinhas, toalhinhas, fraldas e todos os outros apetrechos.

- Mas a banheira n�o comporta... - Sirius deu um tapinha na cabe�a - _Ingorgio_. - Imediatamente, a banheirinha dobrou de tamanho. Felizmente, a mesa era bem s�lida e podia suportar o peso.

- Faz o seguinte: deixa o seu cotovelo n'�gua, sim? - Remus esperou Sirius arrega�ar a manga da camisa cinza, e fazer como o dito, para ent�o dar um ligeiro giro do pulso e apontar a varinha para a superf�cie da �gua, mandando centelhas alaranjadas. - Me avisa quando a temperatura estiver boa, ok?

- Ok. - O animago perguntava-se por que Remus simplesmente n�o enfeiti�ou a �gua para aquecer-se sozinha at� a temperatura requerida, mas deu de ombros mesmo assim. - Eu acho que j� t� bom. - Chacoalhou o bra�o molhado, antes de enxug�-lo com uma toalha aleat�ria.

- Vou pegar as meninas. - Remus sorriu satisfeito por estarem se virando sozinhos. Era a primeira tarde sem Alice ou Lily em casa, e j� fazia quase duas semanas que elas estavam por l�. Ele voltou com as duas no carrinho duplo. Adhara dormindo largada, e Mira atenta aos acontecimentos ao redor. Sirius pegou a pequenina cheio de d� de acord�-la, o que aconteceu t�o logo ela foi despida. A corrente fria incomodou a pele quentinha da beb�, que soltou um chorinho baixo de protesto.

Pondo a varinha de lado, novamente Remus pegou o livro. "_Sente o beb� na banheira, de modo que a �gua fique na altura do umbigo. O banho deve ser dado delicadamente, usando as m�os como conchas para levar a �gua �s outras partes do corpo." _Ent�o, ele pegou Mira no colo, despindo-a, tamb�m, do macac�ozinho escuro. Felizmente, a rea��o dela � leve brisa foi menos sonora do que a de sua irm�.

- Vamos fazer isso juntos? - Solicitou. Sirius concordou com a cabe�a. - Ao meu sinal. Um, dois, tr�s...!!!

- _Ei, ei, ei_, quieta, quietinha --

- N�o, N�O, _por favor_, para de se --

SPLASHSHITPLOSHPLESH.

- _De ONDE_ veio _TANTA_ �gua?! - O moreno olhava perplexo para as g�meas candidamente sentadas na �gua � que, ali�s, estava a metade de seu n�vel original -, tentando afastar o charco ao menos dos olhos.

"_Com as m�os em concha, v� molhando seu beb�, e em seguida, passe a lo��o-shampoo com delicadeza no alto da cabe�a, tomando cuidado com os olhinhos."_

- Com as bonecas do curso pr�-natal era mais f�cil, Rem...

- Mas nossas filhas n�o s�o bonecas, elas se mexem, elas choram, elas gritam e... Elas nos afogam. - Remus riu quando Mira deu uma palmada na �gua que fez voar l�quido com sab�o nos olhos do pai.

- Ah, mas elas t�m que entender que hora do banho n�o � hora de bagun�a! - Sirius segurava Adhara como quem segura uma boneca pequena demais.

- Sirius...

- Sim?

- Quantos anos nossas filhas t�m? - Remus estava s�rio.

- Nem tr�s semanas ainda, Rem, voc� sabe ma--

- Ent�o n�o se discute isso! - Remus n�o p�de evitar uma risadinha.

* * *

- SIRIUS!!!

- AAAH --

CAPLOFT.

James - ou ao menos sua cabe�a que flutuava em meio �s chamas da lareira - piscou repetidas vezes enquanto Sirius erguia-se do ch�o ao lado do sof� e massageava o cocuruto, xingando as quinze gera��es anteriores do homem m�ope.

- Eu n�o te acordei, n�?

- N�o, Pontas, eu estava deitado no sof� contando os azule --

- Esquece, n�o tem tempo pra isso -- cara, vem pra c� AGORA!!

- Que houve? - com uma express�o preocupada, o c�o agachou-se em frente � lareira. - Jim, voc� t� p�lido, cara, o que aconteceu?!

- A Lily!! - ele ofegou. - A Lily, ela -- ela t� tendo o beb�!! - prendeu os cabelos em seus punhos, bagun�ando-os ainda mais do que lhe era natural.

- E O QUE 'C� T� FAZENDO AQUI, IN�TIL?!?!

- Engra�ado, quando eu fiquei na sala de parto ao lado dela, ela me disse a mesma coisa.

- E o que exatamente voc� estava fazendo l�?

- ...andando em c�rculos?

- J� vi esse filme antes...

* * *

- M�E! - A cabe�a loira de Remus flutuava na lareira da Casa Lupin.

- REMUS! - Laura Lupin, que lia um livro sentada numa poltrona de casa, deu um pulo que quase a fez cair com o susto de ver a cabe�a de Remus flutuando entre as chamas verdes do Flu - Meu beb�, voc� bem sabe que eu n�o me acostumo com essa coisa que pega fogo verde...

- Flu, m�e, flu... - Remus suspirou. - Eu tenho que ir pro St. Mungus, voc� pode vir pra c� e olhar as meninas pra mim?

- O QUE VOC� TEM???? - esgani�ou-se ela.

- Eu? Nada -- - e foi novamente cortado por uma interroga��o aguda da m�e:

- O QUE O SIRIUS TEM??? - Esgani�ou-se ela outra vez.

- Nada m�e, � a Lily que t� parindo!!! Fica com as meninas?

- Fico, vou acordar o porco dorminhoco do seu pai e em cinco minutos chego a�, se eu n�o for parar na lareira da funer�ria de novo...

* * *

- James, _quer fazer o favor_?! - Alice, que estivera encorajando Lily durante contra��es por meia hora aproximadamente, j� estava come�ando a se aborrecer com o homem que continuava a andar de l� para c�, de c� para l�, puxando os cabelos e entoando todas as preces que conhecia a Merlin, Morgana, os Quatro Fundadores, ou qualquer maior entidade Bruxa.

- Que favor? Voc� quer que eu fa�a o qu�? Eu fa�o o que voc� quiser! Lily, amor, respira cachorrinho, minha linda, vamol�, UM! DOIS! TR�S! - James falava sem respirar direito, e por fim engasgou-se at� ficar roxo.

- JAMES, SAI DA MINHA FRENTE, OLHA O QUE VOC� ME FEEEEEEEEEEEZ! - Lily sofria do mal "�dio conjugal durante parto", ou seja: N�o queria ver James nem pintado de Duende do Gringotes.

- Fiz? O que que eu fiz? AI MEU DEUS O QUE QUE EU FUI FAZEEEEEER!! - James come�ou a bater com a cabe�a na parede, falando 'merda, merda, merda!' no ritmo exato das pancadas, parando apenas quando ouviu dois estalos de aparata��o dentro do quarto.

- Sirius, Remus, _gra�as a Merlin_ voc�s vieram! - Alice ergueu as m�os aos c�us sem sair do seu posto. Lily teria dado um suspiro de al�vio, n�o fosse a fort�ssima contra��o que tinha acabado de come�ar e for�ado-a a respirar cachorrinho novamente. - Sirius, pelo amor de Helga, TIRA O JIM DAQUI que eu n�o AG�ENTO MAIS!!!

- Podia ser pior - Sirius come�ou enquanto punha um bra�o em torno dos ombros de um James absurdamente inquieto. - Jimmy aqui - dois tapinhas - podia ter desmaiado que nem foi no parto das g�meas. - O homem de �culos tentou dar uma rasteira no outro, que deu um safan�o nesse, brincalh�o, enquanto o guiava para a porta da sala, at� sa�rem. Alice suspirou, um tanto tr�mula e desconfort�vel.

- Finalmente... - ela segurou o pr�prio ventre. - Remus, me -- ugh -- me faz um favor?

- Pode falar, Alice. - Remus olhou para tr�s, olhando para Alice da porta entreaberta.

- Aly, o que voc� tem? - Lily notou algo de estranho com sua amiga, sobrepondo sua m�o na dela.

- Remus, - Alice contra�a-se, suportando-se de p� em p�. - vai chamar o Dr. Rosch, por favor -- eu -- eu acho que a minha bolsa rompeu! Liga pra ele, faz alguma coisa! - Os olhos da morena se retorciam e se apertavam, enquanto ela continuava a ajudar a outra parturiente.

O lobisomem empalideceu. - Oh Merlin. - levou as m�os � boca. - Tem certeza, Aly? Porque --

- Talvez porque tenha MUITA �gua escorrendo pelas minhas pernas, e desconforto, e contra��es e uma dilata��o que eu n�o tenho id�ia de quanto �, mas sei que � grande o suficiente para que meu filho escorregue pelas minhas pernas?

- Me convenceu, eu volto j�! - E ele saiu deixando a porta bater.

* * *

- Aaaaaahh eu sou um in����til!!!! - James quase arrancava os cabelos de nervoso, andando para l� e para c� no corredor, at� que Sirius finalmente perdeu a paci�ncia.

- Pontas, _CALA__-A-BOCA_!! P�ra quieto um instante, _pelo amor de Merlin_! - Ele pegou o outro pelos ombros, chacoalhando-o violentamente com a esperan�a de que seu c�rebro pegasse no tranco e assim pusesse alguma raz�o naquela cabecinha agoniada.

- Mas eu SOU! Eu SOU, porque Lily est� tendo o nosso beb� e eu estou SEM FAZER NADA!!

- T�, nisso eu concordo contigo, - Sirius disse, sem largar dos ombros de James. - Mas pense por um lado; voc� n�o foi t�o in�til a ponto de nem engravidar a Lils. - Terminou com um meio-sorriso, e o cervo simplesmente o encarou. N�o, n�o o encarou -- seus olhos estavam focados um pouco mais pro lado. O c�o virou-se, vendo Remus correndo pelo corredor da ala. - Remmy! O que --

- Aly -- Alice est� -- - Ele arfava, com as m�os apoiadas nos joelhos, tomando uns bons litros de ar. - Ela est� dando a luz tamb�m! - diante da repentina palidez dos dois � sua frente, continuou. - Algu�m tem como avisar o Frank?

- Imposs�vel a gente contat�-lo, ele t� em miss�o! - James lhe disse.

- Oh, droga... Bom, ele vai ter uma _agrad�vel_ surpresa ao chegar... - balan�ando a cabe�a, Remus continuou sua corrida, at� encontrar...

- ...N�O. - Sirius arregalou os olhos, vendo quem era. Vladislav Rosch.

- Esqueceu que o St. Mungus contratou ele? - os dois pausaram sua conversa para dar um polido aceno de cabe�a ao doutor quando este passou por eles, escoltado por Remus.

- ...�, esqueci.

* * *

Quando Vladislav chegou � sala de parto, acompanhado de Remus, ambos rubros e ofegantes, j� havia mais algumas enfermeiras na sala, ajudando Lily a parir e Alice a manter o controle do parto de Lily enquanto tamb�m dava � luz Neville, deitada numa maca ginecol�gica. Amarrando a m�scara cir�rgica, Remus foi direto � maca de Lily, enquanto Vladislav se dirigia � Alice. A enfermeira que estava com Lily parecia ter o controle da situa��o, mas a ruiva estava visivelmente cansada e fraca. Remus gostaria de entender como era ter um beb� de parto normal, pois parecia imposs�vel a ele uma crian�a sair "por onde entrou".

- Vamos Lily, tenha for�a, s� mais um pouco, eu _tenho certeza_ de que eu n�o precisarei meter a m�o a� dentro pra tirar o beb�! No tr�s, Lily! � um! � dois! � tr�s! - A gorda enfermeira negra esbravejava encorajamentos � ruiva, enquanto o rosto desta se contorcia de dor e for�a, pra depois aliviar-se num grito dilacerante e agudo. Segurando os ombros da amiga, Remus dividia o olhar entre Lily e Alice, que chorava e falava coisas desconexas. Ela nem ao menos se permitia fechar os olhos, querendo ver cada passo de Vladislav.

- Orra, vamos, vamos, non adianta n�degas ficar tensa! - O doutor mantinha aquele sorriso bobo dele, enquanto examinava a dilata��o da morena. Isso s� fez ela conseguir emitir algumas breves profana��es antes de entrar em outra contra��o.

Remus suspirou. Ele n�o queria nem ver a rea��o de Frank...

* * *

Um estalo de aparata��o; duas cabe�as muito negras viraram-se para ver um certo Longbottom aparentemente muito abatido, com olheiras sob os olhos, e alguns arranh�es nos bra�os, segurando a varinha firmemente. _Aja naturalmente_, foi o significado do olhar que os donos das mencionadas cabe�as brevemente trocaram.

- Hey, Jim, Sear. - Frank sorriu e se aproximou dos outros dois, dando tapas bem viris nas costas de cada um, um pouco mais fortes em James, que cambaleou para frente, fazendo Sirius chacoalhar os ombros em riso, o que lhe resultou em um doloroso chute de vingan�a na canela pelo pr�prio cervo.

- AI MEU OLHO! - o c�o esbravejou, cobrindo o olho esquerdo.

- Ahn? - os outros dois viraram-se para ele.

- ...Deixa. - Sirius deixou a m�o despencar. - Hey, Frank, o que voc� t� fazendo aqui? Cara, voc� t� um caco s�.

- Dumbledore me disse que Aly estava aqui fazendo o parto de Lily, ent�o eu vim. - E ele deu mais tapas, dessa vez no ombro, em James, que estava come�ando a odiar aquilo. - Ali�s, j� decidiu o nome do menino, Jim?

- Vai ser Harry. - Ele respondeu, dando gra�as que Frank mesmo tivesse come�ado um assunto.

- Harry? S� Harry?

- �, Harry.

- Ufa. - Sirius expirou. - Porque se fosse 'Harry' o apelido de 'Harold', eu ia te esganar. 'Harold James Potter', que horr�vel.

- Na verdade, eu tirei 'Harry' de 'Harold', que era o nome do meu av� paterno. - James estufou o peito, dando um sorriso arrogante. - Sabe, Harold Potter foi um dos aurores mais poderosos...

((_meia hora depois..._))

James tinha esse poder de falar tanto, tanto, que s� agora Sirius percebeu que eles estavam andando. Ele tentou encontrar _alguma_ brecha no mon�logo do outro para lhe avisar que eles estavam se aproximando da sala de parto, e que Frank _n�o podia ver a sala de parto_, mas simplesmente _n�o havia_ brecha alguma, James simplesmente falava sem sequer _respirar_. Foi quando o mudo interlocutor desviou o olhar brevemente, e -- oh n�o -- _viu_ a bendita porta com a mais bendita ainda placa.

- Ah, a sala de parto � logo ali! - Frank cortou o discurso do cervo sem a menor cerim�nia, o que fez este ficar com uma ligeira emburra��o. _NINGU�M_ (al�m de Lily) cortava seus discursos. - Vamos ver como est� indo?

- N�O!!!! - os dois animagos berraram em un�ssono, chamando a aten��o de algumas enfermeiras que estavam no corredor.

- U�, por que n�o? - Frank franziu o cenho, encucado.

Sirius e James se entreolharam.

- Er...

- Hein? - O auror inquiriu novamente.

Os dois amigos engoliram em seco.

* * *

Remus n�o sabia se ficava mais agoniado com os gritos agudos das duas mulheres em suas dores do parto, se o ficava com Vladislav juntando-se ao coro de tempos em tempos, tapando os pr�prios ouvidos e emitindo o t�o costumeiro "NON GRIIIIITA!!", ou se era com a for�a que Lily fazia em sua m�o a cada contra��o -- ele suspeitava levemente que ela punha mais for�a na sua m�o do que no pr�prio �tero.

Alice, ali�s, parecia estar passando por uma daquelas. Sua coluna se arqueava e sua cabe�a atirava-se para tr�s num trejeito que lembrava o lobisomem de si mesmo quando... _ok_... Pensamento errado na hora errada, e _MERDA_, o sangue subiu � sua face. Desviando o olhar da cena, viu a �ltima coisa de que precisava.

- Oh, n�o.

O rosto pasmo de Frank estava bem no meio da janelinha da porta da sala, _maldita porta que ficava bem em frente � maca ginecol�gica, ladeado por Sirius e James_ um tanto quanto chorosos - ou desculposos, seria um termo melhor. Quando os dois caninos olharam um nos olhos do outro, o c�o mexeu os l�bios numa frase que parecia com "A gente tentou, mas n�o deeeeu!!!", e fez sua express�o � de um cachorro que acabou de fazer besteira.

Remus fez a primeira coisa que lhe veio � cabe�a. Pegou uma toalha inutilizada e correu para a porta, prestes a cobrir o vidro, mas era tarde demais. Alice ergueu-se de sua contra��o, e fez contato visual com Frank. Segundos passaram at� que ambos revirassem os olhos nas �rbitas, e simplesmente desmaiassem. Sirius e James pareceram gritar, e sumiram da janela. E ningu�m al�m de Remus os viu. E ele ainda estava parado feito um idiota em frente � porta.

- Ei, Lupin, o que 'c� t� fazendo a�? - A enfermeira que auxiliava Lily perguntou com seu forte sotaque dos bairros pobres de Londres.

- Eu... Eu... - Pensou. - Eu ia limpar a janela, tem uma manchinha naquele canto ali, - E esfregou a toalha no cantinho citado. - Viu?

- Iiiih... � mais um daqueles sofredores de Dist�rbio Obsessivo-Compulsivo... - _GRANDE_, Remus, agora ela o achava um caso patol�gico. - Mas n�o esquenta n�o, as manchas as serventes limpam toda hora, t�?

- Alice, acorrda, vamos... - Vladislav dava tapinhas no rosto da morena desacordada. Praguejou em ucraniano. - Sr. Lupin, pode me fazerr um favor? Chame Mika aqui, diga a ele que prrecisso de ajuda, sim? E diga-lhe parra trazer h�tero. - _Ele_? Mika parecia um nome de mulher. Remus deu de ombros mentalmente, o doutor sempre fazia essas confus�es; espantava-se era de ele n�o ter feito confus�o de g�nero _antes_. - Ele est� no bals�rrio.

- �ter, Ber��rio.

- Ya, ya, isso mesmo.

* * *

Chegando no ber��rio, ou melhor, na grande janela que dava para ele, Remus bateu no vidro, chamando a aten��o de uma ber�arista loira e baixinha. Por meio de gestos, ela perguntou qual era o beb� que ele gostaria de ver, e ele sacudiu negativamente a cabe�a, respondendo que queria falar com ela, que p�s o rosto pra fora da porta e disse:

- Perdoe, senhor, mas a esta hora da noite, o senhor n�o pode entrar no ber��rio para ver seu beb�. - Ela falava muito baixinho, como se pensasse que, se subisse um tom a voz, acordaria a todo St. Mungus.

- N�o, n�o, o Dr. Vladislav pediu-me para chamar a senhorita Mika, ele pede a ajuda dela na sala de partos naturais. - Ele acompanhou o tom de voz dela sem notar.

- O obstetra trouxa? Deve estar borrando as botas outra vez, espere s� um minuto. - Ela fez que ia entrar, expressando impaci�ncia.

- Ah! E ele pediu para que ela levasse �ter.

- �ter? Na sala de partos naturais? Estranho... Bom... - Ela entrou no ber��rio e, uma vez dentro dele, numa salinha fechada.

N�o passou muito tempo at� que, de dentro da saleta, sa�sse a nanica funcion�ria -- que, de alguma forma, lembrava a Remus das tape�arias em Hogwarts que retratavam Helga Hufflepuff e seus texugos --, acompanhada de uma mo�a que lhe dava arrepios. Sua pele conseguia ser mais p�lida do que a sua pr�pria, numa cor leitosa, quase transl�cida, e contrastava com os cabelos muito negros presos num coque r�pido, que n�o conseguira aprisionar os fios ondulados que lhe ca�am por sobre o sereno rosto. Embora um tanto curvil�nea, seu busto n�o apresentava volume _algum_, dando um certo ar andr�gino a ela. Segurava nos delicados dedos o frasco cor de caramelo que comportava a subst�ncia. Ela parecia-lhe familiar, de algum modo.

- Sr. Lupin, ouvi muito de voc�. - Seu timbre era suave, mas havia algo nele -- Remus n�o podia identificar exatamente o que -- que lhe roubava um pouco da feminilidade. - O que Vlad deseja?

- Ocorreu um _pequeno imprevisto_ l� na sala de parto... O que pode dificultar bastante os procedimentos.

- Certo. - Ela assentiu brevemente com a cabe�a, tomando a dianteira no caminho de volta para a sala, o que permitiu que o lobisomem reparasse que ela se equilibrava em... _plataformas_. Ok.

* * *

Enquanto isso, na sala de partos, Lily gritava tr�s coisas diferentes - "MISER�VEL JAMES POTTER!", "ALICE LONGBOTTOM, ACORDE!" e "TIREM ESTA CRIAN�A DE DENTRO DE MIIIIIIIM!" - entre gemidos, contra��es e grunhidos, quando Mika entrou, com a roupa apropriada para aquela situa��o, e Remus aos seus calcanhares plataformados.

- Grra�as a Deus, Mikael!!! - Vladislav j� estava com meia crian�a pra fora de Alice -- desmaiada -- quando eles chegaram. - Administre o �ter � este mulherr, sim?

- Vladislav, aqui na Inglaterra, o que n�s usamos � AM�NIA, e n�o �ter...! Aprenda de uma vez por todas! - Mika ministrou o paninho com am�nia para Alice cheirar, o que a fez acordar instantaneamente, sacudindo o rosto. - Assim que se faz, aprendeu a palavra? - Mika tinha um tom provocador na voz e um brilho estranho no olhar, mas sem jamais erguer o volume da voz.

- MIKAEL, EU SEI MUITO BEM COMO FAZER, EU J� FAZER PARTAS DE 587 CHIMPANZ�S, UM HOMEM E... _DEZESSETE MULHERES_!! MAS NENHUM DESSOS 587 CHIMPANZ�S, UM HOMEM E DEZESSETE MULHERES, DESMAIARROM QUANDO PARRIAM!! - Vladislav largou o meio beb� que Alice paria, para gritar e p�r as m�os na cintura. O beb�? Pobrezinho, apartado por uma enfermeira, antes que ca�sse ao ch�o por causa do forte empurr�o de Alice.

- Ok, agora deixa que eu cuido da morena, vai fazer nascer o beb� da ruiva! - A autoridade na voz de Mikael espantou Remus, que pareceu lembrar-se das comuns situa��es entre ele e Sirius, e entre Lily e Tiago. Voltando a aten��o para Alice, Mika erguia a voz mel�dica e potente em palavras de ordem - Vamos l� minha querida, um �ltimo empurr�o e eu te deixo em paz! 1, 2, 3 E VAMOS!!!

Alice deu um �ltimo empurr�o e caiu deitada na maca, aliviada, enquanto o fino choro de Neville cortava a sala. Eram as 23h de 30 de Julho de 1980.

* * *

Choro. Choro de crian�a! Choro de crian�a chegava aos ouvidos de Sirius, James e do desacordado Frank. O animago cervo correu pra janelinha pra ver o que se passava naquela sala e viu que o beb� de Alice havia nascido, e deu um grito de alegria, socando o ar. Alice andava t�o deprimida que a volta de Frank e o nascimento do beb� com toda a certeza a animaria outra vez. Esgueirou o olhar para tentar ver Lily, e s� p�de ver o rosto da mulher contrair-se em dor, relaxar em al�vio, para logo depois contrair-se outra vez. Teve pena dela, deveria estar doendo horrores, j� que ela chorava copiosamente, mesmo com Remus tentando consol�-la e anim�-la. Ela tamb�m gritava, e eventualmente o xingava, mas ela tinha toda raz�o em xing�-lo.

* * *

Muitos minutos haviam se passado desde o nascimento de Neville Longbottom, e mesmo assim Alice ainda n�o permitira que o pai entrasse na sala de parto -- o local j� estava por demais tumultuado, com duas mulheres, um homem-apoio-moral, um obstetra e algumas enfermeiras de quebra. Se entrasse mais um �caro na sala, Lily provavelmente teria ataques hist�rico-estressados, amaldi�oando as sete gera��es anteriores das fam�lias de cada ocupante num acesso claustrof�bico (mesmo o lugar tendo espa�o mais do que o suficiente).

Remus tinha uma sensa��o de que jamais seria capaz de usar sua m�o direita com a mesma efici�ncia, tamanha a for�a com que a ruiva a apertava em seus labores. Sorte que era canhoto. Vez por outra, geralmente quando Lily dava outro berro, seus olhos vagariam para a janeleta e prender-se-iam nos de Sirius, fitando-o com uma express�o de 'tire-me-daqui-pelo-amor-de-Merlin', ou assim ele esperava que fosse. Mas tudo o que recebia como resposta do animago c�o era um olhar de canino aflito que, surpreendentemente, era copiado com perfei��o por James.

Como se j� n�o bastasse, os olhos de Lily faiscavam, emer�ldeos, em f�ria, pois a equipe obstetr�cia em massa foi auxiliar-lhe no parto. Como _enervava_ gente demais em cima dela. O lobisomem virou os olhos, pendendo a cabe�a e a meneando, tentando conter um grito de dor/surpresa quando uma contra��o mais forte acometeu o �tero da ruiva -- claro que ele sabia. Como n�o podia saber, quando a for�a dela tinha uma propor��o direta � intensidade das contra��es?

- TIRA ESTA CRIAN�A DE DENTRO DE MIIIIIIIIIIIIM! - Berrava a ruiva, em f�ria e desespero.

- NON GRITAAAAAAAA! Eu estar tentando, mas a senhorra p�s muita farrinha no seu filha! - Vladislav suava frio.

- FARINHA??? EU N�O COLOQUEI FARINHA EM LUGAR NENHUM!!! VOC� ACHA QUE EU FARIA UM MUFFIN COM O MEU BEB�???

- Fermento, Dr Vladislav? - Remus indagou timidamente.

- ISSO! FERMENTA! SUA PEP� SER GRANDE DEMAIS! - Vladislav sorriu em agradecimento a Remus, que devolveu um amarelo exibir de dentes.

- N�O RECLAME COMIGO, RECLAME COM OS GENES DO MEU MARIDO!!! - Lily fazia for�a e esmigalhava a m�o de Remus, que, por educa��o e _MEDO_, nem gemia.

- Esque�a a receita de bolo, concentre-se em cuspir essa crian�a, antes que ela sole!!! - Mikael batia nos joelhos nus de Lily - Vamos l�, eu sei que est� doendo, mas n�o vai parar de doer se n�o tirarmos esse grande e imenso muffin do forno. E pra isso, voc� precisa empurr�-lo! No tr�s, Lily! Um-dois-tr�s-e-_EMPURRE_!

No comando, a ruiva apertou os olhos com for�a, a mesma for�a que ela aplicava na pobre m�o direita do lobisomem, e deu um grito agudo, procurando expulsar aquele beb� de dentro de seu �tero agoniado.

- S� mais um pouco, j� consigo ver a cabe�a! - foram as �ltimas palavras de incentivo que Lily ouvira antes de dar o impulso decisivo, o suor escorrendo livremente por seu rosto, grudando fios c�pricos � sua testa. Dali, Remus p�de ver que James dava pulinhos de ansiedade, praticamente enforcando Sirius na gola da pr�pria camiseta ao o chacoalhar, chamando a aten��o de um bom bando de enfermeiras estagi�rias.

Finalmente, o choro de crian�a rec�m-nascida e os ofegos da exausta ruiva se tornaram as �nicas coisas a se ouvir na sala de parto -- isto �, at� que James finalmente abriu a porta e entrou correndo por ela, gritando e saltitando em �xtase. Ele fez a men��o de abra�ar a mulher, mas, felizmente, aquela enfermeira negra londrina o impediu, dando-lhe uma bela e longa bronca, com frases do teor de "qual �, cara, ela acabou de parir!" e "voc� gostaria que te espremessem enquanto ainda expulsa o _maldito l�quido amni�tico de seu ventre_, HEIN?". �, isso serviu para intimid�-lo.

Mentalmente, Remus deu gra�as a todas as divindades pag�s que conhecia (e eram muitas, considerando que ele conhecia as mitologias celta, grega, romana, eg�pcia, babil�nica, fen�cia, minoana, at� hindu) por Lily ter esquecido de sua m�o por um momento, e a chacoalhou por alguns segundos at� o sangue voltar a circular nos seus dedos -- por uns momentos, temeu que eles tivessem gangrenado. Ap�s alguns suspiros de al�vio, foi at� Sirius, que, no ch�o -- na euforia, James o atirara no ch�o para ganhar impulso e _saltitar_ pela porta --, massageava seu "pesco�o molestado", como ele t�o eloq�entemente colocava.

Era 00:24 de 31 de Julho de 1980.

* * *

**considera��es**

**Tenebra:** -_olha prum lado, olha pro outro; arrisca um passo, os leitores raivosos aparecem detr�s dos arbustos, cada um com uma 38mm_-

**Keshi:** PAZ, IRM�OS! -_se protegendo com um escudo do Batalh�o de Choque da PM_-

**Tenebra:** -_pega o Sirius de ref�m- Um_ tiro que eu ouvir e... e... e... Desculpa, Sirius, eu n�o consigo te amea�ar. u.u''

**Sirius:** AINDA BEM, N�?! ��� 

**Keshi**** e Remus:** QUE BOM, N�?

**Tenebra:** Mas enfim, aqui vai a lista de desculpas esfarrapadas para a demora imperdo�vel na atualiza��o da fic:  
**_1: Trabalhos de escola.  
_****_2: Provas de escola.  
_****_3: Bloqueio autoral.  
_****_4: Pregui�a._**

**Keshi:** E eu enfatizo os motivos 2 e 3! Enfatizo enfaticamente enfatizado! Eu estou em per�odos vestibulares, p�, d�em um desconto... -_cries_-

-**_group_****_ hug_**-

**Tenebra:** Mas chegou, n�o chegou? u.u E mais longo do que de costume, ent�o acho que isso meio que compensa...

**Leitores:** N�O COMPENSA, N�O!!

**Tenebra:** T�, t�, calma..

**Keshi:** Mas o Neville nasce, o Harry nasce... Mikael, o personagem da Cry, aparece... Poxa, � um cap�tulo marcante em EE! Marca a passagem de tempo da nossa fic!

**Tenebra:** Pois �, viu? XD

**Remus:** Ali�s, essa fic j� t� parecendo novela de Benedito Rui-Barbosa, de tanto parto. o.O

**Tenebra**** e Sirius:** -_se afastam e olham torto pra Remus_-

**Vladislav:** Foram 587 chimpanz�s, 1 homem e 17 mulheres, MAIS RESPEITO!

**Keshi:** -_baixinho_- RESPECT MY AUTHORITAAAAH!

**Tenebra:** Seria uma boa agradecermos aos nossos fi�is leitores... n�o? o.O -_pegando a LISTOOOONA e mandando Sirius pegar o disclaimer, ao qual ele ficou muito apegado_-

**Keshi:** Gente, desculpa mesmo...

**Adhara:** DESCULPA O CACETE! -_brota_-

**Mira:** Por causa de _voc�s_, e somente _voc�s_, posers procrastinantes, a gente vai demorar _MAIS_ a aparecer decentemente, sabe.

**Keshi:** Poser Procrastinante... -_olha pra Tenebra_- Essa menina me xingou T�O BEM, que eu fiquei at� emocionada... chuif... -_seca lagriminha com lencinho providencial_-

**Tenebra:** -_fu�ando na LISTOOOONA- Ela_ � o _meu_ alter-ego, esperava alguma coisa diferente?

**Keshi:** Mas voc� nunca me chamou de poser procrastinante....Vou at� mudar meu nick no MSN, calmae...

**Tenebra:** Ta�, vou passar a te chamar disso. XD

**Remus:** Tennie... -_cutuca_- � melhor voc� andar logo com essas respostas, que eu j� vi umas granadas quicando nas m�os de uns leitores, viu...

**Tenebra:** -_starry-eyed, agarra Remmy_-

**Sirius:** Voc� _tinha_ que cham�-la de Tennie, n�? ��

**Remus:** -_sigh_- Ela n�o tem essa rea��o com os outros... melhor eu assumir aqui.

**Keshi:** Ningu�m me chama por apelidos bonitinhos... S� de japa safada, eletricista de microchip, gandula de el�tron, lenhadora de bonsai an�o, fugitiva do condado, poser procrastinante... -_ciuminho_-

**Adhara:** Quem manda ser caricata desse jeito?!

**Keshi:** TU TAMB�M NUM PODE FALAR NADA N�O!! ����

**Remus:** -_pigarreia alto-  
_Angel D.: Angel, ma cherie, ficarei imensamente agradecido se voc� levar papai. Ele me constrange demais...

**Sirius:** Ah, qual �, seu pai � legal!

**Remus:** Sirius, ele ficou te SECANDO.

**Keshi:** Eu vou abrir uma comunidade no Orkut, "Amamos Jean-Luc Lupin!"

**Sirius:** E? Isso s� prova que ele me aprova XD

**Remus:** ��... -_sigh_-  
Bru Malfoy: N�s, fofos? -_chuckles_- Lisonjea-me. Ali�s, o disclaimer de Sirius parece ter feito bastante sucesso... Ta�, Siri, por que voc� n�o vira designer?

**Sirius: ...**����

**Keshi:** Uiii, me olha desse jeito que eu n�o me responsabilizo pelos meus atos, hein? -_ri_-

**Remus:** E voc� acha que ele n�o espera os _meus_ atos? -_grin_-  
Paula Lirio: Mais uma que gostou do meu pai... -_rolls__ eyes_- Leva ele logo de uma vez, vaaai!!  
Dana Norram: N�s � que sofremos e voc�s gostam... -_sigh_- Bando de s�dicos, voc�s!  
E sim, �ries com ascendente Escorpi�o. Olha o que eu tenho que aturar, olha!

**Keshi:** Olha o respeito ae, lobinho, com o meu signo glorioso, foderoso e yippa-yippa... -_emposta__ a voz- Escorpi�o_...

**Tenebra:** E eu pensei que voc� ia fazer _outro_ coment�rio sobre o Aries/Scorpio, mas deixa o.o/

**Remus:** At� imagino o que seja. o.O  
MEL MorganWeasley: Jimmy? Lerdo?

**Sirius e Remus:** NAAAAAAH. -_caem em gargalhadas_-

**Keshi:** -_dando uma espiada no total de reviews_- OITENTA? � isso tudo mesmo??? -_se abana_-

**Tenebra:** � isso mesmo o.o/

**Keshi:** Eita porra, eu amo voc�s, mew... -_chuif_-

**Tenebra:** -_larga do Remmy_- Enfim, ADIANTE com as respostas!!  
BabI BlacK: N�?! Chilique de bicha � tudo. Oh, e aos 13 anos voc� n�o � nem crian�a nem adolescente... _pubescente_, eu diria. XD

**Remus:** EU-N�O-DEI-CHILIQUE! ������

**Tenebra:** Uh-huh, whatever.  
Karol Malfoy: -_puxa o Remmy_- VIU!? Ela TAMB�M acha que foi um piti.

**Keshi:** Eu digo que foi piti, chilique, subida nas tamancas... Digamos que Remmy deu uma libertada no seu lado "mona favelada"... -_giggles_-

**Remus:** -_rosna_-

**Sirius:** Voc� fica ador�vel quando t� nervosinho. -_winks_-

**Adhara e Mira:** -_un�ssono_- AAAAAAAAAAAH TI CUTI-CUTIIII! PUPPYLOOOOOOVE! -_giggles_-

**Remus:** Nossas filhas...

**Sirius: ...**Nossas maiores fangirls...

**Mira:** E suas maiores voyeurs, n�o esque�am.

**Tenebra:** Sentis orgulho, eis o fruto de vossa cria��o! XD

**Keshi:** Vossa o caramba... _NOSSA_ tamb�m...

**Tenebra:** Indeed, nossa principalmente. Ali�s, continua respondendo a� que meus olhos cansam-se... -_pega um leque e come�a a se abanar_-

**Keshi:** -_cata os �culos- Onde_ foi que paramos mesmo??? Ah sim...  
Ameria: Eu SEI que voc� amou a briga! Eu tenho no��o disso! Eu tamb�m me amarro numas porradinhas e talz... E quanto ao Disclaimer -_deathglare__ to Sirius- ALGU�M_ quebrou o Disclaimer rosa...  
Cami: Nossa, uma maratonista! Adoramos saber que E� te agradou tanto, Cami! Aguarde os pr�ximos cap�tulos!  
Yoru: S�bias palavras...XD  
Lu-Chan: Minha fr�ooo, voc� por aquii! X) Olha a gente aqui atualizando! Prometemos n�o demorar dessa maneira nunca mais!  
Mushi: -_grita pro Rem_- Que tal rifarmos o seu pai?

**Remus:** Leiloar d� mais dinheiro, viu.

**Sirius:** -_abra�a um plushie do Jean-Luc_- Voc�s querem parar de se referir ao meu sogrinho dessa maneira cruel?

**Keshi:** -_abana_- Eu n�o ando raciocinando bem desde que conheci a Mushizoca! -_giggles_- Continuando...

**Mira:** "Aonde se ganha o p�o, n�o se come a carne..."

**Adhara, Sirius e Keshi:** HEIN?

**Mira, Remus e Tenebra:** Nevermind.

**Tenebra:** Sirius, j� catou o disclaimer? -_abanando-se_-

**Sirius:** � serzinho mand�o, n�o sei quem tem mais crise de autoridade, se � voc�, o Remus, ou a minha m�e...

**Remus:** Como OUSA me comparar �quele morcego velho?!

**Tenebra:** JURA MESMO que eu pare�o com ela nisso? -_starryeyed_-

**Mira:** Olha o olhar de psicopata... -_puxa a saia de Keshi_- ...tem _CERTEZA_ de que eu sou o avatar dela nesta est�ria?

**Keshi:** Voc� � igualzinha, Mirinha... Posso voltar, ou t� dif�cil? T� acabando...

**Tenebra:** Deve.

**Keshi:** Pois ent�o... -_ajeita o oclinhos_-  
Lana: Una-se a n�s no culto ao Puppylove, Lana! Ficamos REALMENTE satisfeitas ao saber que por causa do nosso trabalho, voc� passou a gostar de Siren. Isso nos fez muito feliz. XD Obrigada!  
Youko Julia Yagami: T�AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! -_entrega chap 11 embrulhado em fitinha vermelha- Gostou_?  
Hikary: Aquiiiiiiiiii! -_entrega chap 11 tamb�m embrulhado com lacinho de fita- _

**Todos:** FOI!!

**Keshi:** NASCEU!... Literalmente!

**Tenebra:** Siriuuuuus... -_batendo o p� no ch�o_-

**Sirius:** T� AQUI! -_p�e o disclaimer no ch�o_-

**-- pausa para o disclaimer de couro preto e glittery as hell, de Keshi e Tenebra (by Sirius Black) --**

Se � familiar, _n�o � nosso_! O resto � totalmente planejado por nossas cabe�as em conjunto (com a ocasional ajuda externa XD). Portanto, se ousar pegar qualquer coisa daqui sem a nossa permiss�o... -_bonequinho fazendo um sinal brusco em frente � garganta_-

Se gostou, favor deixar coment�rio na caixinha de sugest�es! Se n�o, o bot�ozinho com o 'x' no canto superior direito da tela � serventia da casa! Obrigado.

� Noctis Relictus

**-- volta ao chat --**

**Keshi:** Cara...S�o cinco da manh�...Vamos dormir todos?

**Mira e Adhara:** T�CEDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

**Tenebra:** De acordo com elas!

**Sirius:** Pode at� estar cedo pra _voc�s_ -_agarra Remus por tr�s_-, mas j� passou da _nossa_ hora! -_arrasta o lobisomem pra qualquer canto recluso_-

**Girls**** e leitores:** W00T!!!! -_correm atr�s_-

**-- end of chat --**


	12. Virando Cinzas

**Capítulo XII - Virando Cinzas**

Neville Frank Longbottom e Harry James Potter seriam batizados; a cerimônia do segundo seria aquela noite. Para evitar encontros com trastes como o que enfrentaram no batizado das gêmeas Lupin Black, Lily sugeriu a todos que o batismo fosse feito de acordo com as tradições bruxas mesmo, mas Alice preferiu correr o risco -- ainda mais considerando que ela passou um tremendo vexame quando caiu no sono durante uma das longas celebrações bruxas. Infelizmente, as tradições ditavam que a cerimônia ocorresse sob a luz da lua cheia, o que impossibilitou Remus de comparecer.

- Tem certeza de que você vai ficar bem, Rem? - Sirius perguntou, enquanto vestia a túnica cerimonial. Ele seria o padrinho do pequeno Harry, como James vivia prometendo desde que pôs os olhos em Lily no quarto ano de Hogwarts.

- Pode se despreocupar; sei me cuidar. - O lobisomem, que, devido à proximidade da hora derradeira, apresentava descomunal palidez, interrompeu a tarefa do animago de atar todas aquelas amarrações das vestes, dando um casto beijo em seus lábios. - E eu não vou ficar sozinho, mamãe vem aqui cuidar de Adhara enquanto eu e Mira transformamos.

- Ok. - Sirius devolveu o selinho, voltando sua atenção às amarrações que já começavam a dar-lhe nos nervos. Remus adorava vê-lo naquelas vestes, contudo. A túnica base, longa e de mangas compridas, era de linho negro, com punhos, gola e barra em um veludo azul com bordados prata; sobre a túnica, uma espécie de poncho azul-da-prússia, quase preto, com estrelas prateadas salpicando o tecido. Do pescoço do animago, em uma corda de couro negro trançado, pendurava-se um pentáculo de platina -- se fosse prata, Remus não podia tocá-lo. - Se cuida.

- Juízo, viu?

* * *

Dentro da carruagem Hogwartiana, o clima não era tenso, mas o silêncio parecia querer transpassar os vidros da janela do carro. Lily cochilava com a cabeça encostada no vidro gelado, com as vestes cerimoniais cobertas por uma capa preta pesada e fechada, o capuz contornando o rosto pálido e Harry bem seguro no colo, também adormecido. James e Sirius, sentados no mesmo banco, há muito não trocavam palavra, mas as mãos unidas e os constantes olhares de apoio e alerta não faziam os sons tão necessários. 

James, Sirius observava, parecia chateado com algo, no entanto. Era claro, pois entre as negras sobrancelhas havia aquela finíssima ruga. Pôs uma mão nos ombros do amigo, chamando a sua atenção.

- Ei. - O cão sussurrou, receando que um tom de voz mais forte pudesse vir a acordar Lily e seu bebê.

- Oi... - O cervo mimetizou o tom, e captou a pergunta não proferida pelo outro. Vez por outra, os dois se pegariam percebendo o quão facilmente conseguiam se comunicar sem utilizar palavra. - É o Peter... Ele não aparece mais... Esperava que ele viesse.

- Tenho certeza... de que ele tem seus motivos. - Dando uma leve apertada no ombro do amigo, Sirius lhe ofereceu um sorriso de segurança, que foi retribuido sem hesitação por James; franziu o cenho, contudo, quando viu uma estranha luz verde nas lentes dele. - O... que... - E se virou para a janela.

No céu, na mesma distância do que se deduzia como Hogsmeade, pairava, horrenda, amedrontadora, a Marca Negra: aquela caveira cor-de-jade com a serpente da mesma cor a envolvê-la, parcialmente encobertas por névoa mágica luminosa. Mesmo com seu trabalho no Ministério, era a primeira vez que Sirius via o maldito símbolo.

- Puta merda... - James expirou, passando uma mão nervosa por entre os cabelos revoltos.

- Vou lá fora! Acorda a Lily! - Sirius achou muito dificil pular a janela da carruagem em movimento para poder chegar aonde deveria estar um cocheiro. - Vamos Black, pense em como fazê-los acelerar sem entrar em confusão... Pense no Kettleburn, pense no Kettleburn... - Ele murmurava isso para si mesmo, enquanto só conseguia lembrar da cara enrugada do ex-professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Era incrível como a ciência da existência da Marca pairando atrás dele o fazia suar frio. Ele não se lembrou como se conduzia testrálios, e empunhando o chicote que estava ao lado dele, estalou-o nos flancos de um dos animais a frente dele, fazendo com que este abrisse as asas, levando todos os outros três animais a imitá-lo. Logo estavam sobrevoando o caminho que levava de Hogsmeade a Hogwarts, e Sirius rezava para que a carruagem voadora não chamasse a atenção dos Comensais que estavam entrando na floresta como ratos em fuga.

Alguns avistaram o objeto branco e estranho que os sobrevoava, e lançavam raios de luz para poder ver melhor o que acontecia no céu. Lily e James trataram de lançar na carruagem um Feitiço de Desilusão, que fez com que a carruagem ficasse misturada aos tons celestes de azul profundo. Por via das dúvidas, Sirius lançou nos testrálios e em si mesmo, o feitiço, e subindo para se esconder em densas nuvens, eles penetraram nos terrenos do Castelo de Hogwarts.

- Shhh... Shh... Passou... - A ruiva murmurava, tentando acalentar o pequeno Harry, que abrira o berreiro com os sacolejos da decolagem da carruagem. - Pelo menos aqui estamos seguros...

* * *

Sirius não sabia se reclamava ou dava graças pela inteligência dos testrálios, que mantiveram a carruagem no ar até a névoa cor-de-jade dissipar-se. Àquela hora, Lily já tinha conseguido acalmar o bebê, mas mantinha um olhar fixo no solo, tal qual James. Quando pousaram nos terrenos de Hogwarts, mais precisamente nas bordas da Floresta Proibida, Albus Dumbledore e Minerva McGonagall já os esperavam. 

- Perdoem o atraso - James ofegou, ao sair da carruagem -, mas é que --

- Nós sabemos. - Dumbledore o interrompeu com uma mão, longa e ossuda, erguida. - Diggle veio nos informar. Parece que os Comensais armaram uma emboscada para uma família inteira em Hogsmeade.

- Mas o mais curioso - McGonagall continuou - é que a família era toda de bruxos.

- Mas como?! - Sirius exclamou do coche da carruagem, do qual saltou com um pouco de dificuldade, os músculos só então tremendo após toda a tensão. - Eles não atacavam somente os mestiços e os de berço trouxa?

- Sim, também achávamos isso, Sirius. - O Diretor dirigiu-se ao animago cão. - Mas parece que houve uma mudança de planos da parte de Voldemort. - Os presentes tremeram quando O Nome foi pronunciado; apenas Dumbledore tinha a ousadia para tal. - Mas isto é um assunto a ser discutido em outra ocasião, sim? Agora, nossa principal preocupação é o batismo adequado do pequeno Harry. - Sorrindo, estendeu o braço em direção a uma trilha na Floresta, que supostamente conduziria a uma clareira. A comitiva, assentindo, seguiu o caminho.

A trilha era escura, mais escura do que a maior parte da Floresta. Dumbledore assumiu a dianteira, iluminando o caminho com a varinha. Logo atrás dele ia McGonagall, e em seguida Lily, com o bebê nos braços; na retaguarda seguiam Sirius e James lado a lado.

- Sirius, posso te perguntar uma coisa? - A ruiva falou, de repente, surpreendendo os dois homens, que mantinham uma mão em suas respectivas varinhas em caso de emergência.

- Pode, só não espere que eu responda sobre os detalhes de minha vida sexual com Remus, mesmo que Jimmy aqui não esteja te satisfazendo. - O moreno respondeu com um sorrisinho arrogante, não sem retaliação por parte do amigo, que lhe deu um tapa atrás da cabeça.

- Bobo. - Ela não escondeu o sorriso. - Não, é que eu queria saber... o que exatamente você tava conduzindo?

Sirius e James se entreolharam.

- Lils... Você nunca viu a morte de ninguém? - Perguntou o homem de óculos.

- Não, graças a Deus... Quer dizer que Sirius estava conduzindo --

- Um testrálio, sim. - Sirius respondeu, incaracteristicamente sério.

- Mas quem...? - Ela não completou sua pergunta. Nem era necessário.

- Ninguém da minha _antiga_ família,_ infelizmente_. - A ênfase posta na última palavra era amarga. - O trabalho de Auror é duro. Muitas vezes temos de ver cenas bem desagradáveis. - James pontuou a frase do outro com um breve rebaixar do rosto.

Lily manteve-se calada.

Depois de caminhar alguns minutos Floresta adentro, a comitiva chegou à clareira indicada por Dumbledore e McGonagall. A fogueira já estava acesa, o círculo demarcado por sal brilhante e um outro círculo decorativo, mais externo, de carvão em brasa. Toda a comida estava numa grande mesa de mogno do lado de fora do círculo de sal, e cheirava tão bem, que Sirius quase esqueceu suas pernas bambas.

- Bem vindos ao Círculo. - A voz dele soava como um banho quente para corpos cansados, e os três jovens adultos jamais poderiam esquecer-se disso. - James, Mirian e Raymond estão a caminho daqui, eles se atrasaram um pouco, tiveram de desviar o caminho, mas estão chegando.

- Meus sogros estão vindo por onde? - Lily se adiantou e segurava Harry nos braços como se não fosse capaz de soltá-lo nunca mais.

- Eles chegarão por Flu. Estão no Ministério, esperando pela confirmação de tranquilidade nos arredores. Estão bem, fique sossegada. Nós tentamos contactar vocês na casa de Sirius, mas a mãe de Remus levou um susto com a Minerva flutuando na lareira, e só nos avisou que vocês já estavam a caminho depois que conseguiu se recompôr. - Sirius deu um risinho interno pela visão da senhora Lupin levando um susto com a cabeça da professora McGonagall flutuando na lareira da sala, perfeitamente visualizável pela mente fértil do animago. - Acredito que ninguém mais venha assistir ao rito, já que estamos isolados do exterior a partir de agora - Dumbledore pôs as palmas da mão na altura dos olhos, viradas pro céu, e uma mudança na densidade do ar e uma lufada de vento denunciou aos presentes que dali, eles não sairiam e que, ali, ninguém mais entraria.

- Vamos começar, não pode amanhecer antes de terminarmos. - Minerva sorriu, batendo nos ombros de Lily, convidando-a a entrar no círculo. Na ordem, entraram Minerva, Lily, Sirius, James e Alvo, pulando o círculo de carvão e o de sal. - Agora, só depois do término do ritual nós poderemos sair. Tirem suas capas e coloquem-nas no chão. - Os cinco tiraram suas pesadas capas pretas, deixando-as na grama. Lily e Minerva vestiam túnicas peroladas cintadas por correntes de prata e madrepérola. James usava uma túnica igual à de Sirius, e Dumbledore não fugia ao padrão. - Podem sentar-se. - E todos a obedeceram.

Minerva e Albus continuaram de pé, e ela deu a mão esquerda para ele segurar, erguendo os braços para o céu em seguida, o mais alto que ela e ele conseguiram alcançar. Sirius, James e Lily acompanhavam cada movimento dos dois, agora Grão-Sacerdotes. Ela então, começou a entoar em gaélico, o Enunciado de Abertura, e inconscientemente, os três murmuravam junto com a Grã-Sacerdotisa a mesma oração.

O Grão-Sacerdote entregou a ela uma espada prateada cravejada de rubis, muito bonita e brilhante. Soltando a mão dele, Minerva traçou delicadamente o Círculo de Poder, do qual ninguém mais poderia sair até que tudo estivesse pronto. Quando ela terminou, a sensação foi de proteção inexplicável, porém bastante visível aos olhos treinados dos cinco bruxos. Em seguida, os dois consagraram o Vinho, e o puseram no altar de pedra, junto com o Óleo e com a Água. Minerva parou no meio do Círculo, encarando o Altar, o Caldeirão e os três bruxos, enquanto Alvo ao lado preparava-se para ajudá-la, quando ela começou, de fato, o ritual:

- Estamos reunidos aqui neste Círculo para pedir a benção do Poderoso Deus e da Gentil Deusa para Harry James Potter, o filho de Lily Potter e James Potter, de modo que ele possa crescer em beleza e força, em alegria e sabedoria. Há muitas sendas, e cada um tem de encontrar a sua, e portanto, não buscamos ligar Harry James Potter a nenhuma senda, enquanto ele ainda for demasiado jovem para escolher. - Ela tomou fôlego, e para Lily, ela pareceu muito mais imponente do que nunca - Preferimos pedir aos Ancestrais, que conhecem todas as sendas e que a todas as sendas conduzem, para abençoá-lo, protegê-lo e prepará-lo ao longo dos anos de sua infância, de sorte que, quando finalmente for verdadeiramente adulto, saiba ele, sem alimentar dúvidas ou medos, qual a sua senda. E que passe a trilhá-la com contentamento.

- Lily, mãe de Harry, adianta-te com ele, para que possa ser abençoado. - e o pedido de Dumbledore foi imediatamente atendido. James ajudou Lily a levantar-se e ela caminhou até os Sacerdotes e quando ela chegou, a Sacerdotisa perguntou. - Lily, mãe de Harry, possui a tua criança, um nome oculto? - E Lily pôs-se na ponta dos pés para murmurá-lo ao ouvido da Grã-Sacerdotisa, que em seguida, molhou o longo dedo ossudo no Óleo, dizendo algumas palavras enquanto untava o bebê. - Eu unto a ti, em Nome do Poderoso Deus. Tu te encontras sob a proteção do Poderoso Deus e da Gentil Deusa.

Ela então, devolveu Harry para a mãe e tomou o seu lugar em frente ao Altar junto com Alvo, que disse:

- Poderoso Deus, concede a esta criança o Dom da Força. - seguido por ela.

- Gentil Deusa, concede a esta criança o Dom da Beleza.

- Poderoso Deus, concede a esta criança o Dom da Sabedoria.

- Gentil Deusa, concede a esta criança o Dom do Amor. - E em uníssono eles disseram:

- Há no Círculo alguém que se apresente como Padrinho da Criança? - ao par, Sirius respondeu:

- Eu me juntarei a vós.

A Sacerdotisa perguntou, então, a ele:

- Tu, Sirius Black, prometes ser amigo de Harry Potter, ao longo de sua infância, no sentido de ajudá-lo e guiá-lo da maneira que ele necessitar; e de acordo com seus pais, por ele zelar e amá-lo como se fosse de teu próprio sangue, até que pela graça do Deus e da Deusa, ele esteja pronto para escolher sua própria senda?

- Eu, Sirius Black, assim prometo. - Sirius pegou o bebê Harry nos braços, meio nervosamente, meio trêmulo, mas extremamente feliz, e beijou a testa do menino.

- Os Deuses o abençoaram; os Senhores o reconheceram; nós, seus amigos, lhe demos as boas vindas; portanto, ó Círculo das Estrelas, brilha em paz sobre Harry. Que assim seja. - E todos em uníssono, repetiram a última parte. - Considero o Círculo desfeito, o Ritual feito. - Minerva sorriu. - Podemos todos comer em paz agora.

E assim os convivas obedeceram. A comida havia sido encantada para permanecer quente mesmo após o término do longo Ritual, fato ao qual os presentes agradeciam. Sirius e James, especialmente, deleitaram-se com o banquete, atacando as costelas assadas com uma voracidade que faria mais justiça à forma animágica do cão.

- Pelashh coshhteletchas vuivas de Go'ric! - O homem de óculos disse, a boca cheia com a carne dourada. E engoliu o bocado. - De onde saíram essas costelas, elas são excelentes!

- É costela de veado assada. - Minerva disse enquanto servia-se de vinho.

- De... veado? - James empalideceu, depositando a porção da costela semi-mordida no prato. - Oh Merlin. - E se afastou da mesa, deixando uma McGonagall muito confusa e um Dumbledore deveras divertido. Sirius pediu licença para ir atrás dele.

- Oi, Jim, você tava comendo tudo com tanto gosto! Qual o problema!? - Perguntou ao amigo, que escondia o rosto nas mãos, e pôs um braço em torno de seus ombros.

- É justamente _ESSE_ o problema! Eu estava GOSTANDO! Eu estava praticamente cometendo CANIBALISMO e GOSTANDO! Eu sou uma aberração, um monstro... - James balançou a cabeça furiosamente, melodramaticamente.

Sirius o olhou de soslaio, incrédulo, e saiu de perto. "_Vai que isso pega..._" Andando pela clareira, olhou para cima, encarando a Lua cheia, em todo o seu esplendor prateado. Era irônico, que aquela fase, a representação da Maternidade e da Gentileza, fosse uma senhora tão fria e cruel com seus Filhos. Com Remus. E agora com a pequena Mira. Que Ela zombasse do destino justamente daqueles que para sempre viveriam sob Sua custódia.

Suspirou, desejando voltar logo para casa.

* * *

- Você tem certeza disso Remus? Eu não gosto dessa mulher. - Sirius olhou para a mulher de meia-idade que lia um livro ao lado do berço das gêmeas. 

- Foi a Sra. Figg, aquela nossa antiga vizinha, que a indicou. Elas são irmãs, e a Sra. Anabella é bruxa, vai saber se virar com as meninas. - O loiro vestiu um casaco marrom. - Está fria essa noite não?

- Não muda de assunto, Remus. Será que essa caquética vai dar conta de duas? Ela parece ainda mais decrépita que a velha Arabella! - Sirius enfiou-se dentro da jaqueta de couro surrada.

- Partindo do pressuposto que ela tem tantos filhos quanto um coelho, acho que dá conta sim. Vamos? - Remus ajeitou a camisa que Sirius havia deixado torta - É na casa do Pete hoje. - E aparatou, sendo seguido por Sirius.

* * *

O burburinho no minúsculo apartamento da Sra. Pettigrew era fortíssimo, e Peter parecia angustiado ao conversar com Marlene McKinnon num canto da sala. Todos falavam muito baixo, para não incomodar a mãe de Peter, que descansava no andar de cima, e se empoleiravam no chão, sofás, cadeiras, almofadas com pouco conforto. Mas mesmo assim, era melhor que nada, desde que o último QG da Ordem da Fênix em Salisbury havia sido estourado pelos Comensais da Morte. 

Lily estava dando graças a Merlin daquilo tudo ser provisório, porque se as reuniões fossem realizadas sempre ali, morreria de claustrofobia. O murmúrio a perturbava, o calor a tonteava e a preocupação com Harry a deixava nervosa. E isso tudo quando nem metade da Ordem havia chegado para a reunião. Estava começando a achar que a noite se estenderia aos raiares da aurora.

O ambiente parecia ainda menor com a tensão que se instalara ao que Sirius viu Snape infiltrado em seu círculo. Felizmente, os convivas pensaram em conjunto, Remus estava lá para conter qualquer acesso de raiva que Black pudesse vier a ter, segurando com firmeza a mão de seu companheiro a cada provocação que Severus fazia.

- Não gosto disso... - um dos Prewett, Fabian, murmurou de repente. Suas sobrancelhas enrugavam-se em suspeita e inquietação, e ele olhava para os lados, como que esperando alguma armadilha ser acionada. Algumas cabeças viraram-se para ele.

- Não gosta do quê? - Gideon usou o mesmo tom com o irmão, enquanto os outros membros voltaram suas atenções à porta.

- Sei lá... algo não me cheira bem. Não. - O jovem Prewett suspirou, mas sem baixar a tensa guarda. Peter endireitou-se em seus pés, dando uma engolida em seco que ninguém pareceu notar. Sirius fulminou Snape com um olhar muito desconfiado, até abruptamente virar-se em direção à porta que foi aberta num súbito, por Moody; atrás de si Dumbledore, James, o casal Longbottom, entre outros, todos com suas respectivas varinhas em riste.

- CUIDADO! - gritou o velho auror, apontando sua varinha para o cômodo do outro lado da sala da reunião, mas era tarde demais. Da porta do cômodo irrompera o temido e agourento raio verde do Avada Kedavra, atingindo em cheio o peito de McKinnon, que desabou, imóvel, uma horrenda expressão de terror em seu rosto não mais vivo.

O que aparentava ser um feitiço de invisibilidade dissipou-se naquele momento, revelando as figuras mascaradas e encapuzadas dos servos do Lorde das Trevas. O Comensal mais a frente ainda mantinha sua varinha erguida, gargalhando de uma forma no mínimo psicótica.

Ignorando todo o resto de prudência que lhe restava, e o berro de reprovação do irmão, Fabian avançou ao assassino com um feitiço estuporante, fazendo-o praguejar em russo ao ser atingido e cair com um baque surdo ao chão, a máscara de porcelana voando e deslizando pelo chão.

- Antonin Dolohov! Bem que eu desconfiava, seu corno filho de uma-- - Fabian foi interrompido por um jato de luz verde que graças à mira tonta do infeliz Comensal, por pouco não o acertou.

- DUMBLEDORE! LEVE-OS DAQUI, LEVE TODOS DAQUI! - Gideon gritava, com veias pulsando visíveis no rosto, estrangulando um Comensal mascarado. - LEVA ESSA GENTE DAQUI! MORREREMOS TODOS, A CASA É MUITO PEQUENA!

- Não vamos fugir, Prewett! - Frank Longbottom puxou Lily pelos cabelos, antes que ela fosse atingida covardemente pelas costas e a jogou no chão, sem muita delicadeza.

- _VÃO-EMBORA!_ Gideon pela primeira vez na vida está certo, Frank! Leve Alice daqui, leve Lily daqui, tire as mulheres daqui! - Fabian ainda lutava com Dolohov, enquanto os Comensais avançavam como chacais nos membros da Ordem que estavam no local. Peter, estranhamente, havia evanescido.

- NÃO! Vocês são só dois contra um monte deles, NÃO TENTEM DAR UMA DE HERÓIS! - Diggle gritou, um quase guincho, após lançar um _Impedimenta_ a um dos Comensais que tentou lançar-se em direção a eles.

- Não adianta dez quererem dar banca de heróis contra tantos e morrerem! Bastam dois! - Fabian retrucou em alto e bom som, mas foi atingido por um jorro de luz escarlate nos olhos, gritando de dor. Gideon o puxou para dentro do cômodo infestado de Comensais da Morte, gritando para os outros:

- _NÃO-TEM-COMO, VÃO!_ - E por uma fração de segundo ele encontrou os olhos safíreos de Dumbledore, antes de apontar para a porta e gritando a encantação _Colloportus_, selando a única entrada do local.

Muitos membros da Ordem protestaram, lançando _Alohomora_'s em direção à maçaneta, mas nada adiantava. Outros resignaram-se a falar palavrões. Moody mantinha-se encostado numa parede, ofegando, o olho mágico obviamente fixo na luta que acontecia além daquelas paredes. Por vezes ele retesava os punhos. Então, ouviram um "_Portus_", murmurado por Dumbledore.

- Andem, esta chave de portal nos levará à Toca. - disse, estendendo o chapéu índigo e dourado que combinava com suas vestes.

- E vamos deixar os Prewett lá?! - Sirius perguntou, lívido de indignação, lançando olhares bem desagradáveis a Snape, que não parecia se abalar.

- Você devia entender, mais do que ninguém, que eles fizeram uma escolha, Sirius. - Dumbledore falou, sem alterar sua voz. O outro decidiu não falar mais nada, e limitou-se a afastar seu braço do aperto repreensivo de Remus. - Agora vamos, não podemos continuar aqui.

* * *

Os barulhos de gente na sala acordaram a família Weasley no meio da madrugada. De varinha em punho, Arthur Weasley desceu as escadas, receoso do que encontraria. No alto, no segundo andar, Molly Weasley segurava seu bebê e pedia ao filho mais velho, Bill, que levasse os irmãos menores para seus quartos e para que todos ficassem quietinhos. 

- O que significa essa pequena invasão, Dumbledore? - Arthur baixou a varinha, descendo as escadas, de pijamas, olhando cada rosto de cada soldado da Ordem e notando que James Potter carregava o cadáver de Marlene McKinnon. - Molly, tranque as crianças no quarto, o motivo da visita não é agradável. - Ele ergueu a voz para a mulher, que conduziu os filhos do casal para dentro assim que escutou o pedido do marido.

- Nós explicaremos, assim que Molly voltar. É de interesse dela, Arthur. Pedimos desculpas pelo mau jeito de nossa aparição, mas fomos enviados para cá. - James explicou, e Arthur pôde ver que ele carregava o corpo dele e o de Marlene com muita dificuldade, devido a um corte imenso que ia de ponta a ponta da coxa esquerda e que grudava-se nas calças cáqui que ele usava.

O minuto silencioso que se seguiu pareceu a todos eles uma eternidade. Os que não estavam feridos andavam de um lado para o outro; Dumbledore escrevia uma carta para enviar aos parentes de Marlene; Lily conjurou uma mortalha e uma urna para a falecida, que foi depositada no jardim por Olho-Tonto. Enfim, Molly voltou, parecendo terminantemente ultrajada com a repentina invasão.

- Afinal, o que está acontecendo aqui, por que vocês vieram -- - Mas ela calou-se antes de completar a frase, os olhos arregalados em direção ao grande relógio da sala, cujos ponteiros representavam cada membro de sua família. Os ponteiros dos irmãos Prewett marcavam "em perigo mortal". Arthur foi a seu auxílio, vendo que a esposa não sairia dali, paralisada com as mãos cobrindo a boca, sobrancelhas franzidas dolorosamente em angústia, olhos transbordando de lágrimas. Ela pareceu murchar quando na frente de todos, ajoelhou lentamente no chão, com os joelhos parecendo se desmanchar como fumaça se espalha no ar. Na expressão de Molly Weasley todos podiam notar que ela carregava naquele momento, toda a dor do mundo.

- Eu não acredito... Dumbledore só pode ter cheirado pó de unha de dragão ao admitir o _Ranhoso_ na Ordem! - Sirius, de repente, se manifestou, acusando Snape desveladamente com os olhos cinzentos, que pareciam faiscar de fúria.

- Sirius, _fica quieto_ -- - Remus começou, um tom de voz ameaçadoramente reprovador, mas o outro não o obedeceu.

- Não, Remus, eu _NÃO VOU_ ficar quieto diante DISSO! - e fez um gesto amplo com o braço em direção a Severus, que só fez bufar.

- Estou tão feliz quanto você, Black, de estarmos do mesmo lado. - disse, a voz grave e inalterada, olhos negros estreitando-se no rosto macilento.

- _Do mesmo lado UMA OVA_! - Sirius urrou as últimas palavras, apontando sua varinha para o queixo de Snape. - Porque TODO MUNDO sabe que você é um _Comensal_, seboso filho de uma --

- Sirius, dá pra _fazer o favor_ de ao menos respeitar o momento?! - Lily gritou, sumariamente ignorada, atendendo ao talho da coxa do marido.

- Dumbledore com certeza teve seus motivos, Sirius, _não começe a confundir suas rixas pessoais_ -- - Remus novamente tentou interferir, mas foi interrompido.

- Eu não preciso que um _lobisomem_ venha me defender. - Snape silvou com os dentes trincados, e só não levou um soco bem mirado de Sirius porque toda a discussão foi cessada por um cortante grito.

E de súbito, Molly agarrou a cabeça com as mãos. As crianças Weasley socavam a porta do quarto onde a mãe os havia trancado, e ela podia ouvir o pequeno Rony chorar no berço. Encolheu-se até a testa suada encostar no chão de madeira, gritando coisas incompreensíveis. Arthur a sacudia, esperando que ela reagisse, mas Molly apenas gritava e chorava compulsivamente.

Em flashes, na sua mente perturbada, ela podia ver os irmãos. O sério Gideon e o sorridente e inconseqüente Fabian, sorrindo para ela, e aquilo não a confortava. Pelo contrário, a aterrorizava. Com os olhos muito arregalados, fixados em algum prego do soalho, ela agora via... Vultos vestidos de negro, avançando sobre um visívelmente ferido Fabian. Os feitiços faziam-no parecer um brinquedo sendo usado por alguma criança descuidada, relaxada. As cores, havia muitas cores. E de repente, um dos encantamentos arremessou Fabian para além do campo de visão de Molly, para o andar de cima da casa. E então o ponto de vista mudou para que ela visse o momento em que o caçula batia na parede como um inseto que bate no parabrisas de um carro. E apesar dos sons estarem distantes, ela sabia que Gideon havia gritado, o mais alto que podia naquele momento, o nome do irmão. Correndo desengonçado, apertando o débil homem nos braços. E então ela pôde ver direito... Fabian teve os olhos arrancados. Os buracos deixados, como covas profanadas, sangravam profusamente, manchando a camisa rasgada de Gideon e misturando as feridas dos irmãos dela.

- Gideon, defenda-se, eles estão subindo... - O sangue escorria como lágrimas pelas têmporas do moreno - Me largue aqui, eu já não vivo mais.

- EU JUREI QUE EU O LEVARIA DE VOLTA PARA A MOLLY, FABIAN! Eu não vou largá-lo aqui! - Gideon, rodeado de cadáveres encapuzados, já podia ver as sombras de mais chacais aparecendo à porta, assim como Molly.

- Levante-se e lute. Eu já não vivo mais e quero que você viva! - Fabian Prewett cuspiu sangue nas próprias roupas, já manchadas de rubro. Feridas já coaguladas grudavam-se na camisa e a cada simples ato de respirar, seu tórax golfava sangue escuro. - Meu irmão, eu te amo... E por isso eu quero que viva. Ou pelo menos lute, já que foi pra isso que eu lutei... - Fabian e Gideon foram arremessados para longe com um Cruciatus lançado por um dos Comensais.

O caçula dos Prewett já não respirava e Gideon lutava contra a dor, agarrado no corpo do irmão. Molly via tudo aquilo como uma mórbida espectadora de um teatro assustador. Enquanto Gideon agonizava, ela voltou à consciência normal, tomando uma grande golfada de ar, arfante, com as mãos como grudadas no chão. Uma outra golfada e ela vomitou sangue no soalho, chorando cântaros que não dariam conta de esvaziar o Tâmisa.

Quando ela ergueu outra vez os olhos para o relógio Weasley, ela ainda teve tempo de ver os ponteiros de Gideon e Fabian enegrecerem e desfazerem-se em cinzas, que se misturaram ao sangue fétido do chão.

Um urro feito do resto de garganta que sobrara a Molly Weasley cortou a madrugada de Ottery St. Catchpole.

* * *

**considerações**

**Tenebra:** -_apertada contra a parede_- Não fui eeeeeeeeu, eu não era nem nascida na época! ;-;

**Sirius:** -_levanta o braço de Tenebra e revela a Marca Negra_- DANE-SE, você segue o filho da puta!

**Keshi:** Tá vendo, tá vendo? Orgulhe-se de mim, eu sou Auror... u.u -_pondo lenha na fogueira_-

**Tenebra:** CALA A BOCA, JAPA! -_braço torcido por Sirius_- Aieeeeeee!

**Remus:** Solta ela, Sirius... -_põe uma mão no ombro do cachorro_-

**_-Sirius resmunga algo ininteligível e solta-_**

**Tenebra:** -_esfregando o pulso_- Que posso eu fazer se vocês eram incompetentes e desorganizados na primeira guerra? -_glares_-

**Keshi:** Eu não preciso fazer o discursinho compreensivo que eu sempre faço, preciso? Vamo pará com a palhaçada e considerar essa meleca aquii! u.u -_death glare to Tenebra and Sirius_- E eu começo dizendo que essa morte dos Prewett me deixou seriamente enjoada...

**Remus:** Imagina nós, que estávamos lá?

**Keshi:** Vocês estavam na Toca, Rem... Vocês não viram o acontecido!

**Sirius:** É, mas ver a Molly vomitando sangue também não foi muito agradável, não.

**Keshi:** Faz sentido... Né? -_revira os olhos_- Ugh...

**Tenebra:** Aliás... Capítulo passado deu O problema ..' -_escondendo a marca debaixo da manga da blusa_- o ff dot net cheio de frescura resolveu cismar com os caracteres do negócio... u.u

**Remus:** -_belisca o braço de Sirius, que mandava um deathglare a Tenebra_- Quem foi que disse que leu ideogramas japoneses mesmo, hein?

**Keshi:** Foi a Dana, aquela que ganhou o concurso da Pottercon.

**Sirius:** A da plaquinha do "Eu já sabia!"? o.O

**Remus:** Ela mesma.

**Sirius:** Mas não é a gente na placa! -_cruza os braços_-

**Tenebra:** Dá um crédito, eles representaram vocês muito bem!

**Keshi:** Entenda que David Thewlis e Gary Oldman foram louváveis no filme, Sirius...

**Remus:** Eu só não gostei do bigodinho de porteiro do David, mas eu até me acostumei com ele.

**Keshi:** Vocês não acham que o romantismo entre "vocês" no filme ultrapassava a tela? Eu achei

**Tenebra:** Claro, Thewlis e Oldman têm um caso. Vejam os extras pra entender o que eu falo!

**Keshi:** -_Heart-shaped eyes_-

**Sirius:** Contanto que entendamos que Gary Oldman jamais será tão gostoso quanto Sirius Ian Black, então tá tudo certo.

**Todos os presentes e ausentes:** De acordo. u.u

**Tenebra:** Tá, agora você já sabe a sua função, né, Sirius? -_authoritarian mode_- Disclaimerzinho enquanto vemos os comentários.

**Sirius:** Eu não vou receber ordens do inimigo! -_deathglare-  
__  
_**Tenebra:** Cachorrinho, querido... você não acha que se eu quisesse detonar vocês eu já teria feito algum avanço nesse sentido?

**Remus:** Ela tem um bom argumento. o.o

-**_Sirius resmunga_**-

**Tenebra:** Se você ignorar isso -_aponta pro braço esquerdo_- a gente escreve uma cena NC-17 pra vocês dois, ok? -_grin_-

**Keshi:** O QUÊ?!

**_-Tenebra tapa a boca da japa-_**

**Sirius:** Tirar a barriga da miséria, enfim? -_dog ears_- Tá, tá... trégua. -_estende a mão_-

**Tenebra:** Trégua. -_aperta a mão de Sirius_- Agora peeeega logo enquanto a gente responde aqui!

**_-Sirius vai ao closet, Keshi se solta da mão opressora de Tenebra-_**

**Keshi:** -_sussurra_- MALUCA! LOUCA! PIRADA! COMEDORA DE COCÔ! Eu não sei escrever NC, e aí?

**Tenebra:** -_cochichando_- Cara, acho que depois de eu tanto ler NC de livejournal eu posso dar uma arriscada. Enfim...  
Thata: Yay! Que bom que gostou, moça! Transmitiremos a sua preferência pelo cachorrão.  
Lu-chan: Oi, tia! Mas é claaaro que não vamos deixar as gêmilas de lado, elas são fodas demais pra se ignorar! ù.u Agora, acelerar o passo é uma questão de circunstâncias... xD  
Youko Julia Yagami: Bom, eu já te mandei o e-mail, né? Espero que as instruções tenham ajudado -_sorri_-  
suco: Juiceeee, você por aqui!/o/ Aliás, pessoas, farei uma propagandinha a favor dela: leiam as coisas da Juice! XD  
Dana Norram: Conseguiu ler depois das instruções postadas lá no fórum? o.o  
Sarah-Lupin-Black: Melhor slash até agora? -_infla o peito de orgulho_- Ah, e os beijos estão sendo transmitidos com muuuita atenção... -_olha pro lado e vê Sirius imprensando Remus na parede, que já enganchou uma das pernas na cintura do outro, e ouve batidas suspeitas no closet_- Ahem.  
Cami Rocha: Espero que tenha conseguido depois da MP com as instruções!

-_pigarreia_- Olha, pra quem não recebeu instrução nenhuma pra ler o capítulo anterior, façam o seguinte: -_voz de nerd_- Cliquem com o botão direito em qualquer canto da página, vão em Codificação e selecionem "Europeu Ocidental (Windows)".

**Keshi:** detesto quando você faz essa voz anasalada... -_olha pro closet e grita_- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIRIUS!

**Sirius:** -_interrompe o beijo_- NÃO SOU EU! -_volta, puxado pela gola pelo lobinho_-

**Tenebra:** Pegou o Disclaimer pelo menos? Não vamos querer interromper o Bambi...

**Keshi:** Remus, SOLTA ELE?! Tem criança lendo a fic, sabia? Imagina se Adhara e Mira lêem isso!

**Mira:** Olha, lendo eu não sei, só sei que gosto muito do que vejo.

**Keshi:** Você não deveria estar dormindo, mocinha? -_death glare_-

**Mira:** Tenebra não está. -_aponta_- Nem Adhara, aliás.

**Adhara:** Dedo-duro do cacete, você...

**Keshi:** Estamos _TRABALHANDO,_ Mirinha.

**Adhara:** A gente resolveu dar as caras nas considerações, já que não estamos aparecendo tanto na fic.

**Mira:** Que, POR ACASO, fala de nós.

**Tenebra:** Looogo, logo, vocês aparecem... SIRIUS, O DISCLAIMER!

**_-Sirius suspira em resignação, pegando o embrulho prateado e deixando um Remus muito frustrado escorregar pela parede-_**

**-- pausa para o disclaimer de couro preto e glittery as hell, de Keshi e Tenebra (by Sirius Black) --**

**Se é familiar, _não é nosso_! O resto é totalmente planejado por nossas cabeças em conjunto (com a ocasional ajuda externa XD). Portanto, se ousar pegar qualquer coisa daqui sem a nossa permissão... -_bonequinho fazendo um sinal brusco em frente à garganta_-**

**Se gostou, favor deixar comentário na caixinha de sugestões! Se não, o botãozinho com o 'x' no canto superior direito da tela é serventia da casa! Obrigado.**

**© Noctis Relictus**

**-- volta ao chat --**

**Keshi:** Gente eu tenho que fazer um pequeno alerta...

**Tenebra:** Sobre?

**Keshi:** O batizado do Harry...

**Sirius:** O que tem ele?

**Keshi:** É porque eu tenho que explicar uma coisa aos nossos leitores. -_pigarreia_- Eu tenho que declarar que o batizado do Harry foi baseado num ritual REAL de Wiccaning, e sobre isso eu tenho que observar algumas coisinhas:  
_**xoxo**O Ritual de Wiccaning publicado nesta fic foi previamente alterado para que ninguém saia por aí Wiccanizando seus filhos, parentes e amigos sem ser antes previamente preparado para isso.  
**xoxo**Não há indício algum de Wicca ou de Bruxaria (religiosamente falando) nos livros da série Harry Potter. Nós o utilizamos apenas como alternativa poética para a ocasião de batizado do personagem principal da série._  
Acho que é só isso. -_suspira_- Eu tenho alguma responsabilidade sobre esse trecho da fic, não é mesmo?

**Tenebra:** Bem lembrado... Agora, meninas, dormir que a sessão acabou, anda, anda! -_empurra as gêmeas_-

**Adhara:** Diz isso pra eles! -_aponta pros pais, que voltaram com a sessão amassos_-

**Tenebra:** -_observando atentamente_- ...É, acho que dá pra gente ficar mais um pouco, viu.

**-- end of chat --**


	13. A Sete Chaves

**Capítulo XIII – A Sete Chaves**

Três membros da Ordem mortos, só aquela noite. Então era isso. Agora não restavam dúvidas de que a guerra estava oficialmente declarada.

Molly Weasley tinha convulsões de prantos em frente ao velho carrilhão; uns aurores olhavam com uma fixação mórbida para o sangue que ela acabara de vomitar, outros decidiam entre si quem a levaria ao St. Mungus.

Até que houve um estalo.

- Pete! - James ia tentar levantar para cumprimentar o amigo, que havia aparatado na porta, até que seus olhos bateram nos corpos inertes que ele trazia consigo.

Os corpos dos irmãos Prewett.

Houve uma súbita prisão de ar coletiva ao ver o estado dos cadáveres. Onde antes eram os olhos castanhos e vivazes de Fabian, agora jaziam poços de escuridão de onde o sangue vertia. Os membros de Gideon dobravam-se e retorciam-se em lugares improváveis. Os dois emitiram um ruído agoniante de ossos quebrados quando Peter os depositou no chão.

- Achei... que a Sra. Weasley quisesse. Hm. Dar um enterro digno a eles. - murmurou, respondendo à pergunta não proferida, mas explícita nos olhos de cada um dos membros da Ordem.

- Pettigrew! - chamou o alterado Diggle, puxando Peter pelos ombros, afastando-o dos finados irmãos aos quais Molly se dirigiu, afobada. - Onde você se meteu durante a batalha, hein?

Sirius, Remus e James se entreolharam. Os três deduziram que o amigo teria se transformado em rato e se mantido seguro em algum canto da casa. Mas ele não falaria isso, ou comprometeria o segredo tão bem guardado durante anos.

- Eu... Eu fui tirar minha mãe do apartamento, não queria que ela saísse ferida. - Peter respondeu. Os outros três Marotos soltaram o ar que nem perceberam que tinham preso. As feições de Diggle amoleceram, e ele deu dois tapinhas no ombro de Pettigrew.

- E por que não voltou logo depois? Precisávamos de -- - James começou mas achou melhor parar. Pete nunca fora tão necessário assim. Foi quando Dumbledore mandou Dorcas Meadowes e Amelie Bones acompanharem Molly até o St. Mungus via Chave de Portal (o objeto usado fora uma espátula culinária), para em seguida aproximar-se dos quatro:

- Eu preciso falar com vocês. Mas isso não é assunto para este momento, entrarei em contato durante o dia de amanhã, ou na segunda-feira. Acredito que o domingo seja um dia para descanso, e eu realmente espero que seja. Andamos precisando muito. - o Diretor deu uma de suas peculiares piscadelas. - Ah, James, - lembrou-se, dirigindo-se a ele. - avise Lily, sim? Também é do interesse dela. - E se afastou, indo conversar com Moody e Arthur.

Os Marotos se entreolharam. Coisa boa é que não era.

* * *

- Essas meninas vão crescer e se tornar problemáticas. - disse Sirius, de pé com Adhara nos ombros, soltando um breve "AI!" quando a pequenina puxou seus cabelos, risonha. - A gente quase não fica com elas assim, tranqüilamente. 

- É, eu sei. - Remus suspirou, pausando a leitura que estava fazendo de O Pequeno Príncipe para Mira, que estava sentada em seu colo, os olhos turvos de concentração. Parecia que ela estava tentando mesmo _entender_ as letras. Ele riu. - Mas se não continuarmos a fazer nosso trabalho, capaz de elas nem crescerem. - Ele voltou a atenção para a leitura que estava fazendo, mas a baixa narração foi quebrada por um agudo grito feminino na rua, e logo após o ruído de movimentação na rua, tão tranqüila há segundos atrás.

- Onde nós estávamos mesmo? - Sirius olhou para a carinha redonda de Adhara, e foi com ela nos braços até a janela. - Uh-oh... Remus, vem dar uma olhada. - Ele sinalizou para o marido, que levantou-se da cama, deixando a pequena engalfinhada com o livro e os travesseiros que a mantinham sentadinha. Da janela de fundos do quarto, eles só conseguiam ver luzes e ouvir gritos e xingamentos.

- Você acha que nós devemos dar uma olhada e contactar o Ministério? - Sirius olhou pra Remus, em busca de uma luz sobre o que fazer.

- Óbvio! - o lobisomem pegou Adhara do colo de Sirius e a colocou dentro do cercadinho de travesseiros, descendo as escadas correndo em seguida.

- Odeio quando você me deixa sem alternativa! - Sirius passou a mão na sua varinha, que estava pousada no criado-mudo junto à de Remus, e saiu correndo atrás do loiro, trancando a porta atrás de si com chaves e mil feitiços.

Silêncio. As duas ficaram olhando para a porta. E os dois pares de perspicazes olhos encontraram a varinha de Remus, aquela haste de madeira de álamo de 26,5cm, vulnerável sobre o pequeno móvel de nogueira. Era daquela varinha que saíam aqueles feitiços, elas tinham certeza disso. Lógico, seus pais não iam se importar caso elas quisessem aprender como funcionava...

* * *

- _ODEIO_ ADOLESCENTE! Odeio PROFUNDAMENTE! - Sirius bateu a porta de entrada da casa, pisando forte. - TOMARA, meu Merlin, que eles sejam expulsos de Hogwarts! Tomara! Mas que idéia de jerico! 

- Você fazia pior, Sirius, não reclama! - Remus olhava pra todos os lados.

- EU NUNCA ENFEITICEI UM CORTADOR DE GRAMA PRA ELE SAIR CORRENDO ATRÁS DE TROUXAS GRITANDO _AIÔOO SILVER_, PORRA! - pingos de saliva voavam da boca do animago.

- Pára de escândalo! Eu não sei onde enfiei minha varinha, preciso encontrá-la!

- Remus, isso pegou _tão_ mal...

- Se você fizer mais uma dessas piadinhas sem graça, a _sua_ varinha que não vai ser enfiada em lugar nenhum! Agora me ajuda a procurá-la, vem. - E o lobisomem começou a remexer pelas almofadas do sofá, deixando um Sirius ultrajadíssimo.

- Mas que golpe baixo desgraçado... - resmungou, e ia dirigir-se à pilha de jornais velhos, quando ouviu riso de criança vindo do quarto. - Ô Rem, você deixou algum brinquedo lá no quarto?

- Não, só o livro que eu estava lendo pra Mira. Por quê? - Ele disse, distraidamente, mas não obteve uma resposta verbal; ao invés disso, foi abruptamente puxado pelo braço e arrastado até o quarto, cujos feitiços de trancamento Sirius quebrou. Ao abrirem a porta, foram recebidos por uma onda de bolhinhas de sabão, alguns soluços e a inconfundível gargalhada de Adhara, que estava montada numa bolha _GIGANTESCA_, como um tarepanda.

- Guuuuuuuuuu... Weeeeeeeee! - Adhara tinha um sorrisão banguela e babão estampado no rosto. Estourando as bolinhas que estavam tapando a visão da outra filha, Remus a encontrou sentada em cima do livro, soluçando bolhas de sabão, com sua varinha largada ao lado.

- Baaabu papá! - Mira ergueu os bracinhos para Remus, com os olhinhos chorosos. Ele a pegou no colo, suportando-a com um braço enquanto pegava a varinha - babada e com o verniz um pouco amassado - com as pontas dos dedos da outra mão. A pequenina soluçava no seu ombro, deixando no linho de sua camisa a fragrância de xampu barato.

- É, acho que isso explica... - disse para Sirius, indicando com os olhos a varinha e suspirando. - Você sabe o contrafeitiço?

- Ahn? - O animago distraíra-se assoprando bolhinhas para ver até onde elas iam. - Rem, geralmente quem desfazia os trotes era você, não eu.

- Oh céus... Vamos ao St. Mungus AGORA MESMO. E traga a Dara. - Remus se dirigiu à sala.

Contra sua vontade - as bolhas lhe divertiram imensamente -, Sirius pegou a pequenina esparramada na bolha gigante -- ou tentou, ao menos. Adhara agarrava com veemência a bolhona, em cuja superfície os raios do sol desenhavam arco-íris ondulantes.

- Vamos, Darinha, eu sei que você tá se divertindo, mas a gente precisa ir.

- Nah! - Ela era categórica. _Quem será que ela puxou?_, Sirius perguntou com sarcasmo a si mesmo. Eventualmente, os curtos e possessivos dedinhos da bebê acabaram por estourar a bolhona, e Adhara caiu no macio colchão. Rindo, o animago a pegou no colo, e estourou as bolhinhas restantes com um relutante aceno de sua varinha, indo seguir Remus.

* * *

- Pom, focês podem me ecsplicar... o que sifignica _ISSO_? - Vladimir apontava para o consultório inteiro infestado de bolhas - agora coloridas - de sabão.

- Sifignica... - Remus pigarreou e corrigiu-se - Significa que nossa filha está se tornando expert em _soluçatura_ de bolhas de sabão. - O loirinho estava incrivelmente sem graça.

- E olha, isso não é tudo, lá no corredor ela fez uma bolha quadrada que era uma obra-prima! - Sirius, com Adhara no colo, ironizava, instigado pelas risadinhas da pequenina.

- E focê acha isso engrraç -- - Uma bolha que Mira acabara de soluçar estourara no nariz do médico, fazendo-o abanar os braços à sua frente em compulsão. Ele pigarreou alto. - Enfime, _COMO_ isso aconcet -- aconteceu?

- Bom... - o lobisomem puxou a varinha de seu bolso e a depositou na escrivaninha para Vlad examinar. - Acho que isso explica.

Pegando-a, Rosch a girou nos dedos, fitando longamente o leve amassado na superfície do verniz. - Eu non sei conto a focês inglesses, mas nós ucrranianos non usamos varrinhas como morda... morde...

- Mordedores? - Sirius ofereceu.

- Isso! Non, non mesmo.

- Mas nós não fazemos isso, Vladimir! - Remus espantava a cortina de bolhas da frente do rosto, já meio aborrecido.

- Pom, eu non sou brruxo, enton, encaminharrei focês ao setor de feitiços acitendais... - Vlad começava a escrever algo no papel timbrado do hospital. - Depois dos prrocedimentos tomados, foltem aqui parra que eu possa ecsaminar a pequena, sim? - Vlad entregou à Sirius o papel de encaminhamento, ao mesmo tempo que uma bolha particularmente grande pousou em sua careca. - Tirrem essa fábrica de borbolhinhas do meu consultórrio!

* * *

- Sirius, _tem certeza_ de que elas vão ficar bem lá? Eu não confio muito naquele rottweiler _enorme_ que a Dona Anabella tem... - Remus ponderava enquanto os dois avançavam pelo hall do Ministério, dirigindo-se ao elevador para chegar ao quarto andar, onde se encontrava o Departamento de Danos Causados por Feitiços.

- Rem, Padfoot é _muito_ maior do que aquele vira-latas. - Sirius retorquiu com um sorriso convencido nos lábios. - Um mísero rottweiler não será problema para as meninas. Além do mais, - e ele continuou num quase sussurro, entrando na fila para o elevador, aviõezinhos de papel zunindo em seus ouvidos - qualquer coisa é só a Mirinha dar umas dentadas nas canelas do cachorro que ele sai ganindo.

- Isso não é engraçado -- ah, esquece...

Depois do sermão que os dois levaram do Doutor Rosch, imediatamente levaram a lobinha ao St. Mungus, para reverter o feitiço. Descobriu-se que, por causa da licantropia, a dentição de Mira havia de nascer mais cedo do que a da irmã, ou de qualquer bebê normal, aliás. Dentes de lobisomem eram mais afiados (disso Sirius sabia bem; vez por outra levava os dedos à mordida na curva de seu pescoço), portanto irritavam mais a gengiva. A sorte era que a Dona Anabella tinha alguns brinquedos de borracha ("Oh, não se preocupem, Butcher jamais tocou neles," ela dizia. Remus seriamente duvidava) que podiam aliviar o incômodo.

- Bom dia, Olho-Tonto! - Sirius cumprimentou o velho auror cordialmente ao cruzarem com ele, que respondeu com um grunhido característico e um toque ao chapéu-coco.

- A propósito, Black, Lupin. - Ele começou. Os dois foram até ele; Moody ainda tinha um pouco de dificuldade de andar com a perna-de-pau. - Dumbledore quer dar uma palavrinha com vocês. Está no meu gabinete.

Sirius e Remus se entreolharam.

- Deve ser aquilo que ele mencionou naquele... - Remus hesitou em falar do que houve na Toca, que ainda era um assunto delicado. - Já vamos lá, sim, Moody? Só vamos reportar uma ocorrência ali do outro lado do corredor.

- Alguns adolescentes idiotas fizeram _o favor_ de enfeitiçar um cortador de grama pra desgovernar-se... - Sirius cruzou os braços. Moody bufou e saiu arrastando-se para seu gabinete.

* * *

- Traidor, Dumbledore? - Peter olhou para os outros quatro que o cercavam.

- Sim, Peter, um traidor. Há um traidor entre nós, um traidor dentro da Ordem da Fênix. E aquele episódio na sua casa nos deixou assustadíssimos. Era um lugar que antes da reunião foi preparado justamente para que não houvesse nenhum problema. Um lugar acima de qualquer suspeita, onde mora uma senhora inválida, à beira da cova; perdoe-me, mas é a verdade. - Dumbledore meneou a cabeça. - Em suma, foi algo no mínimo suspeito.

Sirius bufou. - Tenho certeza de que foi aquele desgraçado do Sn --

- Na verdade, Sirius, foi Severus quem fez a gentileza de nos informar disso. - Dumbledore o interrompeu com a voz impassível. Sirius calou-se e recuou em sua poltrona, contrariado. - Receio que essa não seja a única notícia que tenho a lhes dar, contudo. - O Diretor inclinou-se para frente em sua confortável poltrona de chintz, e entrelaçou os dedos de uma maneira que não deixou dúvidas a nenhum dos presentes quanto à gravidade da situação. - James, Lily. Temo que Voldemort possa estar atrás de Harry.

As reações que se seguiram, do soluço seco de Peter até a mão que Lily levou à boca, expressavam um único sentimento. Pavor.

- Mas _por quê_? - James perguntou, envolvendo a esposa com os braços. - Digo... é só um menino!

- Não devo dar mais detalhes, é arriscado demais. Sugiro, entretanto, que vocês se escondam sob um Fidelius.

- Mas por que o senhor não pode nos dar mais detalhes, Professor Dumbledore? - Peter queria saber o quanto o velho mago poderia saber sobre as intenções do Lord.

- Quanto menos vocês souberem, Sr. Pettigrew, menos perigo vocês correm. E eu também... - Aquele brilho perspicaz correu fugazmente nos olhos azuis do professor.

- Vamos, professor. Nos explique isso! - Lily estava trêmula de ansiedade.

Dumbledore parou. Pela primeira vez em suas vidas, aqueles jovens adultos viram uma fagulha de hesitação no olhar tão tipicamente impassível do ancião. Então, ele relaxou.

- Eu gostaria que apenas a Sra. Potter ouvisse o que tenho a dizer. Poderiam esperar lá fora, por favor, senhores? Ah, e não se preocupe, James, - o professor logo adicionou ao ver o olhar desconfiado do homem. - não surgirão novas protuberâncias ósseas em seu crânio. - e piscou. Os Marotos o obedeceram sem protesto, fechando a pesada porta de carvalho atrás de si.

Uma vez no corredor, procuraram relaxar. Peter suspirava de dez em dez segundos; Sirius acendeu um cigarro, para grande desagrado de Remus; James preferiu recostar-se próximo à porta. Estava visivelmente abalado.

- Gente... - murmurou, chamando a atenção dos amigos. - Será que ele sabe?

- Do que você tá falando, Pontas? - perguntou Peter, ansioso.

- Ele falou das minhas "protuberâncias ósseas"... será que ele sabe...? - James evitou completar a frase.

- Ô Jim, eu acho que ele tava falando de outros chifres. - Sirius respondeu, divertido, antes de dar uma longa tragada no cigarro.

- Mesmo assim, não é difícil o Professor Dumbledore saber. De alguma forma, ele parece ser onisciente. - Remus ponderou, recebendo vários "uhuns" de concordância. - Sirius, apaga essa coisa que eu não quero ter que beijar você com bafo de alcatrão.

- Desculpe. - respondeu o moreno, ignorando os risinhos de James e a torcida de nariz de Peter. - É que eu tô nervoso.

- Todos estamos, cara. - o homem de óculos o confortou com um meio-sorriso. Então, a porta gemeu a seu lado, e dela emergiu uma Lily pálida. Eles postaram-se ao seu redor, ansiosos.

Ela não disse nada.

Peter meneou a cabeça, como quem incentiva alguém a falar. Os outros só esperavam.

- Não. - Lily disse, finalmente. - Dumbledore pediu para eu manter segredo.

* * *

**Considerações**

**Tenn** **e Keh:** -_amarradas, penduradas de cabeça pra baixo, acima de um tonel com ácido-_

**Sirius:** PEÇAM PENICO!

**Tenn** **e Keh:** PENICO! PENICO! PENIQUIIIIIIINHO...

**Tenebra:** Só não nos abaixe muito por causa do cabelo!

**Keshi:** Quando ele chegar no meu cabelinho chanel, você já vai estar na metade, honorável irmã!

**Tenebra:** Eu tô falando do meu!

**Keshi:** Imaginei... Bem... Hm... Vocês podem nos tirar daqui agora? Já pagamos nossa penitência...

**Remus:** Esse capítulo estava pronto há meses! Por que só agora resolveram publicar?

**Tenebra:** Porque... queríamos prolongar ..

**Sirius:** PROLONGAR! -_abaixa a corda, deixando os cabelos de Tenebra quase tocando a superfície do ácido-_

**Keshi:** Aieeee... É! Aperfeiçoar...Você sabe, queríamos fazer as coisas melhores! Mas não tínhamos tempo!

**Remus:** Peeeem! Resposta errada! -_abaixa a corda, fazendo Tenebra GELAR_-

**Tenebra:** -_cheira o suposto ácido- _Peraí... esse treco verde não é ácido... é ABSINTO! SEUS, SEUS -- Ah, quem se importa, meu cabelo tá salvo.

**Keshi:** ABAIXA A CORDA! ABAIXA A CORDA! -_se debatendo_-

**Sirius:** -_solta a corda-_

**Tenn** **e Keh:** ÊÊÊ -- -_splash_-

**Remus:** Agora como recuperaremos nossas leitoras e leitores?

**Tenebra:** Olha, ainda tem muita gente esperando atualizações, por incrível que pareça -- hmm, absinto.

**Keshi:** -_boiando no absinto_- E nós podemos informá-las através de e-mails... Encontraremos alguma maneira!

**Sirius:** VEJA MINHAS ROUPAS! VEJA! Estou coberto de poeira! Poeira daquela gaveta imunda na qual vocês, escritoras insensíveis, nos enfiaram!

**Keshi:** Eu jurava que o cervo era o James...

**Tenebra:** Nem vem que meu cérebro tá com tantas teias de aranha quanto vocês dois. Meu bloqueio tá foooda.

**Keshi:** Eu que o diga, eeeeu que o diga! -_saindo da piscina de absinto_-

**Tenebra:** Talvez o absinto ajude -- HMM, absinto. Hmm.

**Remus:** Dá pra parar de pinguçar e começar a trabalhar feito gente? ¬¬

**Keshi:** Mas o que há para fazer? Já terminamos o capítulo, não é?

**Sirius:** Que tal começar a pensar no próximo? -_estala chicote nas costas da japa_-

**Tenebra:** Ooopa, opa, esse negócio de chicote já tá começando a ficar sexual demais. Nem esperaram eu catar meu outfit de vinil. E nós já começamos o próximo. E temos planos. Muitos planos.

**Keshi:** Temos, é?

**Tenebra:** -_cata japa pra longe do Sirius-dominador -- por quem Remus parece estar criando curiosidade -- e cochicha- _SHH! Temos que fazê-los pensar que não serão mais abandonados. E eu tenho alguns... alguns planinhos. Soltos. Mas tenho.

**Keshi:** Oh! Temos aqui uma revelação... DAS BOAS! -_ajoelha no chão, e de não se sabe onde, começa a tocar Hosana nas Alturas_- Obrigada Deus, obrigada pela graça alcançada!

**Tenebra:** -_dá um pedala na japa- _Mas enfiiiiim... er, cadê eles?

-**_ouve-se estalo de chicote em algum canto_**-

**Keshi:** Se divertindo, oras! -_puxa uma cadeira_- Irmãzinha, é hora de trabalhar! -_conjura uma escrivaninha dupla, outra cadeira, canetas e papéis_-

**Tenebra:** Mas o Sirius tinha que exibir o disclaimer ..

**Keshi:** Não seja por isso! A demora serviu para algo! -_puxa um controle remoto do bolso_- Apresento-lhe o disclaimer! -_a pequena aperta um botão e o disclaimer de couro preto e glittery as hell vem num cabo de aço_-

**-- pausa para o disclaimer de couro preto e glittery as hell, de Keshi e Tenebra (by Sirius Black) --**

Se é familiar, _não é nosso_! O resto é totalmente planejado por nossas cabeças em conjunto (com a ocasional ajuda externa XD). Portanto, se ousar pegar qualquer coisa daqui sem a nossa permissão... -_bonequinho fazendo um sinal brusco em frente à garganta_-

Se gostou, favor deixar comentário na caixinha de sugestões! Se não, o botãozinho com o 'x' no canto superior direito da tela é serventia da casa! Obrigado.

© Noctis Relictus

**-- volta ao chat --**

**Keshi:** Trabalhando, então?

**Tenebra:** Ao trabalho. Mas antes... -_tenta espiar a diversão dos puppies_-

**Keshi:** -_dá um tapa na nuca da irmã_- Fodoqueira! Ou melhor...FoFOqueira!

**Tenebra:** Deixa eu ser feliz e... ser FELIZ? ¬¬

**Keshi:** Só depois que a gente terminar isso e... -_nota que está séria demais_- Ehr... Eu não ando bem!

**Tenebra:** Realmente, EU costumo ser a séria por aqui. -_consegue espiar no momento que o chicote canta- _Ooh-la-la.

**-- end of chat --**


End file.
